Shikon
by Zhelen
Summary: Naraku is dead, Kagome is changing. Sesshomaru, left with Inutaisho's legacy, continues a centuries long battle with a nekoyoukai clan, but this Taiyoukai will finally end the carnage. How much will he sacrifice to ensure the safety of the future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

_

* * *

_

_This can't be happening._

The Shikon no Tama. The damned source of all her problems that emerged from her body 5 years past.

It was finally gone. She should have been ecstatic, overjoyed that the jewel which made her the target of so many youkai attacks had finally disappeared. One minor fact prohibited her.

She could still sense it. It was _inside _of her.

Kagome's mounting panic and horror was interrupted by one thought.

_Inuyasha. He's gonna kill me._

Her vision darkened and she could barely make out the figure of the enraged hanyou racing towards her nor could she feel the deep laceration bleeding profusely beneath her ribs.

_He won't get the chance. I think I'm dying now._

She accepted it with an unexpected calm. With unseeing eyes, she also accepted the sight that her miko senses outlined: the impish goblins surrounding her body that were preparing to take her soul when she died. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of her drifting mind, she wondered why she had not been able to sense the creatures before. After all, she had seen many die; some at her own hands.

Her hands were now useless. In fact, Kagome could no longer feel her hands, or any other part of her body.

_Isn't my life supposed to flash before my eyes?_

She waited for her death in this strange place devoid of her natural senses with only her unusually heightened spiritual powers guiding her. The goblins, demons, or whatever, seemed more agitated now and were growing more restless. Kagome assumed that this meant it was almost over and felt cheated.

_No flashbacks then. My family. My friends. Can't I even see them one last time? _

_Inuyasha. You vowed to protect me always. How can you protect me from death?_

Her sense of calm shattered.

_I can't die. Not yet. So much to do, to say._

A pulse, a heartbeat reverberated through her.

_My heart? But it has stopped beating. My body is cold. _

Again, Kagome felt the warmth pulse through her, growing stronger and steadier.

_I can feel my power. Why can I see it now? _

The glowing aura of iridescent pinks and blues mesmerized her senses. It surrounded her being and pulsed in its strange rhythm. Kagome watched in wonder as one of the goblin demons disintegrated as it came into contact with her energy.

_No, this can't be my power. _

The Shikon no Tama. It had merged, now pulsing within her.

Kagome's initial fear and horror at the implications were quickly overridden by her realization that she could now control the combined spiritual force of her previously dormant miko power and that of the jewel's. Releasing a burst of it, she watched in joy and disbelief as the remaining goblins were scorched into nothingness.

And then all was warmth and quiet.

* * *

Inuyasha's Forest, beautiful and melancholy on any night, was especially so when illuminated by a full moon. It was a night like this that was disturbed by the disgruntled actions of one worried hanyou. In fact, he had been in the middle of mercilessly slashing down his 50th tree when Miroku interrupted. 

"Inuyasha! Stop trimming your claws and come back to the hut. Kagome's wak-"

A blur of red and silver flew by the monk, who sighed and dejectedly continued his conversation with the empty space in front of him previously occupied by an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Kagome's waking up, but keeps calling your name Inuyasha. She seems to be having a nightmare, but isn't feverish. Mmmm, what is that Inuyasha? Oh no, you don't need to thank me for being your message boy. I enjoy these late night expeditions into the forest searching for you and dodging falling trees."

After heaving another self-pitying sigh, he surveyed the damage Inuyasha had wrought upon the forest and began the long walk back to Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was already there, making record time even for a half-youkai. Sweeping through the single room, he found Kagome lying on her sleeping bag moaning and in very apparent distress.

"Kagome...wake up, Kagome. Open your eyes." His normally gruff voice was gentled in his concern. Her near death earlier that day had terrified him.

Ignoring the babbling of Kaede and the others in the background, he uncovered the bloodstained bandage encircling her below the ribs and was shocked once again by how quickly the wound was healing. In fact, the scratches on her face and hands were all but gone.

He had no time to ponder over this miracle when his ears swivelled toward Kagome. She was whispering his name in terror. In fact, he could now smell her fear that was initially masked by his own anxiety and her blood.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here. You're safe."

Seeking to comfort her, he caressed her cheek. Kagome flinched away from his touch. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull at her reaction.

"No, Inuyasha. Please. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Wake up Kagome. It's just a dream. I'm right here with-"

"Osuwari!"

A loud thump followed by distinct growling emanated from the floor of the hut as the hanyou peeled himself away from the dirt and wondered how he got himself involved with impudent mikos who didn't know how to stay out of trouble if their lives depended on it.

He raised his head and found himself staring into Kagome's tear-filled eyes. Immediately his frustration and annoyance were forgotten in the wave of his relief.

She was awake and alive and safe. She could yell at him and subdue him anytime she wished.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him dazedly. "Why are you lying on the floor?"

"Keh. Stupid wench. Why am I usually face down in the dirt?"

Kagome made a movement to sit up and winced instead, grabbing her midsection in a cry of pain.

"Stop moving around you idiot! You nearly got yourself killed today!"

"What?" Kagome looked at the silver-haired boy in confusion and struggled to remember.

_The Shikon no Tama. Oh shit._

In hindsight, she probably should have let those goblin-things eat her soul or whatever they were going to do because Inuyasha was going to do much worse when he finds out. It was really gone. It wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare in her case. She had been having one just now of a certain pissed off hanyou chasing her down, accusing her of losing the sacred jewel. She ran and ran but like in real life, he always caught up to her. He was transformed into his full youkai form by that time and intent upon devouring her so she did what she usually does when the inu-youkai overpowers her. She used the subjugation spell.

Kagome moaned and glanced at the hanyou-shaped indentation on the floor beside her sleeping bag. Apparently she had unwittingly yelled out and subdued him.

Her internal turmoil was interrupted by the young kitsune, who launched himself into her arms only to be swiftly thrown back in the opposite direction by Inuyasha.

"Watch it, you little mutt. She's still hurt."

Startled out of her misery, Kagome automatically reprimanded him for treating the little fox in his usual, but harsh manner.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" Asked Sango from her place near the fire.

"I'm fine." _Considering I almost died today and I presumably still have the Shikon no Tama embedded in my body._

Inuyasha sensed her rising panic and anxiety but could not help himself from berating her about her carelessness.

"Stupid human! You're not fine. You still have a gash the length of Tessaiga on your belly! Why did you not stay hidden like I told you to? I could have handled that stupid youkai by myself. You just end up in the way." _In danger_.

"In the way?_ In the way? _How dare you? I try to protect you from getting yourself slashed open and what do you do? Call me useless and a pathetic human like always." _Haven't I proved myself to be more than a shard detector?_

Close to tears, Kagome looked at this hanyou who had occupied most of her thoughts and dreams for the past 5 years and wondered how it was possible to simultaneously love and hate him at the same time.

"It's gone." In a whisper, audible only to his keen ears, she confessed the truth to the only man she'd ever loved. A truth that she could not keep from him because she knew in her heart that it had always been about the Shikon no Tama. The devastating truth that the love that she offered was unwanted. And now, because of her own folly, she could not even give him the power to wish for the woman he had always loved or the full-youkai blood for which he had always yearned.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

"What's gone, Kagome?" asked a confused looking Miroku who had just returned to the hut.

"The jewel." Kagome found herself receding into herself, refusing to look at the growing hurt and anguish in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"It can't just be gone, wench. Don't look so worried, I'll get it back. Did the neko youkai steal it when it attacked?"

Feeling a coldness wrap around her, Kagome said, "No, no one took it. It is in me."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"During the fight, it merged with me." Kagome explained simply.

An unsettling quiet settled over as they absorbed the incredible revelation.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So, you made a wish on it?"

The accusation in his tone made Kagome flinch and the guilt that had plagued her threatened to drown her. She scanned the faces of her friends and saw the same look of disappointment and blame in their faces. A sudden grief rocked her and Kagome retreated. _They think I've done this on purpose_. A cold rage replaced her anguish and Kagome did not understand where it came from. Nor did she know why her senses were suddenly so finely attuned to her surroundings and why she was automatically assessing the threats around her, dismissing the kitsune and the exterminator while taking the monk's wind tunnel and the hanyou's fang into account. It seemed natural for her to evaluate their weaknesses and she forgot that these pathetic creatures were her friends.

"Oi, human, I asked you a question."

The hanyou's question brought her attention back to him and Inuyasha was taken aback at the impassive expression in Kagome's face, so unlike the warm miko he always knew.

Her speed shocked him as well. One second he was kneeling beside her and the next, he was dangling by his feet, pinned to the wall of the hut by Kagome's tightening grip on his throat.

"You mock me?" She asked in a voice that was hers and yet so alien to those who knew her well.

The initial disbelief that froze the group wore off and a flurry of anxious activity ensued. They rushed to quell the escalating situation at hand that they still could not fully accept.

"Kagome! We were only trying to understand how it happened! It was a miracle you survived your wounds." A pleading Sango exclaimed as she indecisively looked from her beloved miko to Inuyasha, unable to decide whom to lend her aid.

"Yes, Sango's right. We do not blame you, Kagome. It is natural that you used the Shikon no Tama to save yourself." In reflex, Miroku tightened his grip on the beads sealing his wind tunnel in agitation.

Shippou simply launched himself at Kagome and cried out her name in distress. Unable to comprehend that his surrogate mother would do any harm to him, he latched on to her bandaged midsection.

Kagome used her unoccupied hand and gently disengaged him from her body, depositing him onto the floor.

"Little one, do not interfere."

As this scene unfolded, Inuyasha had come to realize that he could not free himself from Kagome's grip without seriously harming her with Tessaiga or his claws. He did not pause to ponder on where her newfound strength came from and immediately began to reason with the clearly enraged miko.

Emitting a soft growl, he unconsciously tried to sooth her. His nose was piqued by the scent of Kagome's fresh blood. The unconscious growl evolved into a sound of pure frustration. She was bleeding again from wounds probably reopened by her movements. It was his fault. He should not have interrogated her about the jewel when she was still injured and recovering.

"Kagome, your wounds have reopened. You need rest." He found it was difficult to speak as her grip had tightened in response to his growls.

"Your impudence is astounding, hanyou. As is your lack of respect. Do not growl like an animal and insult me in the next breath. These wounds are nothing."

Her words shook him. He could no longer believe that this was his Kagome. Yet he could do nothing, he could not hurt her.

"Listen to me, Kagome. You're not yourself."

"Yes, Inuyasha's correct. You are not yourself."

_Kikyou_.

Kagome smirked at red and white robed miko that had made an unexpected appearance in their little drama. The scent of Kikyou's undead corpse of a body repulsed her as did the hanyou's reaction to the sight of his first love.

"You are as foolish as your hanyou lover, priestess. Do not point your pathetic arrow at me, I will not harm Inuyasha."

The dead miko faced her reincarnation and the arrow in her hand glowed blue with spiritual energy. She released it.

"No! Stop this, Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched the women of his heart in battle. He furiously strained against Kagome's restraining hand in vain.

All watched in horror as it sped towards Kagome, who stood in rigid stillness. Seemingly without effort, she caught the deadly arrow in midair. The spiritual energy, so similar to her own, enveloped her slim arm and traveled all over her body in an electrifying dance. She closed her eyes, reveling in the miko power that she had absorbed from the arrow until the scent of burning flesh entered her nose.

Belatedly, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself gazing into Inuyasha's pained and anguished amber orbs. She was scorching him.

With a cry of disbelief, she released him and watched as he slowly slid down onto the floor, the smooth skin of his neck replaced by a burnt, black mass in the shape of a hand. The blue aura surrounding her vanished as did her glowing eyes. Inuyasha laid limply on the floor struggling to recover from the purification.

Without thought, Kagome reached towards him to heal the damage, but stopped herself in horror as she noticed the razor-sharp claws that were only now receding into the familiar blunt nails of her human hand.

_What had she done? _

* * *

Review please! I will die of neglect.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

It was finally morning. She had always loved waking up with the land, here in this era when the joyful cry of birds were not overwhelmed by the grating raucous of sirens and screeching tires. It should have soothed her. Yet, as she rested against the Goshinbuku, watching the lightening skies, Kagome knew with a bone-deep certainty that nothing would be the same again. She did not fully understand anything that was happening to her knowing only that somehow the Shikon no Tama was influencing her. The only sure thing was that she had threatened Inuyasha, her protector, her saviour. She had hurt him and the worst part of it all was that she had meant to do all of it. The words she had spoken were truthful, untwisted by whatever forces now dormant within her. The horrifying fact was that her guilt only stemmed from her lack of self-control. It caused her to purify Inuyasha, however unintentional on her part.

She was a danger to them all. It was this truth that had driven her to flee from the hut and seek the secluded copse sheltering the god tree, the place where she first met Inuyasha. It comforted her to be here under its whispering branches, knowing that her hanyou protector was, as always, watching over her hidden above by the cover of rustling leaves.

He had come to her, soon after she had fled. Kagome had refused to acknowledge his presence for her guilt was all-encompassing.

Inuyasha whispered her name and the sound of it was harsh and cracked coming from his abused throat. She cried.

Vaguely, Kagome sensed his approach and still refused to look at him. When he was close enough, she could smell his unique scent and wondered how she had never noticed it before. Then she was completely enveloped in it and in his arms. As Inuyasha gently stroked her hair, she realized that he was offering her comfort and absolution, both of which she did not deserve.

Kagome did not know when he had let her go and taken up his post within the branches above her, but she was grateful for him. The thought of losing him shook her.

"Inuyasha?" She voiced in a bare whisper.

Silence answered her, but she knew he was awake and listening to her.

"I can't stay here."

"Keh, of course we can't stay here. The others will be looking for us soon."

Kagome felt her heart breaking and refused to cry.

"I can't stay here with you."

At this, Inuyasha leaped from his perch and landed lightly, scowling in front of her.

"What are you yapping about, wench?" His rough words were contrary to the concern evident in his face.

"You know why." Her gaze was unwittingly drawn to the scorched skin of his neck.

"Stop it! It's nothing. I'm not weak like you humans."

"No. You stop it. I purified you Inuyasha! You can't just brush that off."

"You would never intentionally hurt me." His quiet statement silenced her cries.

"Oh Inuyasha. I wish that were-"

What she planned to say was interrupted by a distinct rumbling in the bushes nearby. Then a resounding smack followed by Miroku's yelp of pain revealed the identity of the eavesdroppers.

A very annoyed hanyou growled and exclaimed, "You can all come out now, you nosy ningens."

The abashed looking group stumbled out covered in twigs and vines.

"We were only making sure you were safe." Miroku defended.

"Keh, I can protect Kagome. Especially from your perverted monk ass." Then he pointedly looked at the handprint still a bright pink on Miroku's face, no doubt the residue of a slap from a recently groped Sango.

"He meant that they wanted to protect you, Inuyasha. From me."

This announcement caused the group in mention to break out in a flurry of rushed denials.

Kagome ignored them all and continued, "Kikyou, you might as well join the party. I know you're there." Kagome saw Inuyasha's look of surprise. He had been the only one capable of sensing Kikyou's presence, until now.

As she entered the small clearing at the edge of the forest, Kagome stared at the woman. No, not a woman, but a haunting spectre that shadowed her life, and his.

"I wanted to thank you. For what you did last night."

Kikyou's look of surprise echoed that of Inuyasha's. He was the first to form a response.

"Stop thanking her for trying to kill you! Kikyou should never have shot that arrow at you."

"No, she was not trying to kill me. She was trying to protect you."

Kikyou looked from the bewildered hanyou to her suffering reincarnation.

"I have a theory." This unexpected statement distracted the two long enough to end their glaring match.

"Your friends have explained your unfortunate situation to me. As you know, I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama long before you and in my possession, it remained pure and untainted. However, I never merged with it. You, on the other hand, had the completed jewel in your protection for only a few days before you did. Without any training and experience. Without purification. You called me foolish earlier. It is you who is foolish for allowing the conflicting youkai and miko forces within the Shikon no Tama to overpower you. It will consume you."

Shocked, Kagome could not form a response to this newest revelation. The others were as dumbfounded as she and could only listen numbly as Kikyou continued.

"You should be dead. No one can contain the jewel's power. You saw it last night."

The forest was hushed and held its breath, seeming to wait for Kagome's reaction.

"You're probably right."

She wanted to refute her, to scream out that she was not changing. That she was still the same Kagome of yesterday. But there was only truth in Kikyou's words. When she was near death, surrounded by those goblin demons, Kagome felt the absolute and perpetual power untapped within her. She also knew that she could not control it. Not yet, and perhaps not ever.

"No, there must be something we can do to reverse this." An increasingly desperate looking Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, Inuyasha's right. We have to calm down and approach this logically." Miroku could tell that the hanyou was in dire need of rescue from the love triangle of his own creation.

"The Shikon jewel emerged from Kagome 5 years ago, right? When she was injured by the centipede demon."

Realizing where he was heading with this, Kagome slowly came out of her daze.

"Yes, from a wound on my side. Do you think it's possible that is could emerge again? If there was an opening?"

"An opening? Are you crazy, Kagome? Nobody's cutting anybody."

Before Kagome could object, Sango spoke up.

"There must be a better solution than cutting Kagome open. Maybe if we ask Myouga or, or-"

"She cannot be around youkai. They will be attracted to her power and likewise she will be drawn to them. When the will is weak..." Kikyou's voice faded as she gazed at Inuyasha, perhaps reminded of her own weakness more than 50 years ago.

"It doesn't matter. I can't stay here."

"Stupid wench, didn't you here what Kikyou just said? You're an even bigger target for youkai attacks than before. I'm-, we're not letting you out of our sight."

"It's true Kagome. We are by your side no matter what happens."

"You can't leave, Kagome! I won't let you," cried a distressed Shippou as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Oh Shippou." _How can she leave him? Any of them?_

She needed time to think. Alone.

"I'm going home." Resolved, Kagome announced to her friends and stoop up with resolve.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha quickly responded, looking slightly guiltily at Kikyou.

Seeing that Kagome was going to object, Miroku said, "You shouldn't be alone right now. Besides, he'll only mope around and stare at the well if he doesn't go with you."

Kikyou abruptly turned and headed away leaving Inuyasha to look dejectedly after her, ears drooping.

"Go to her, Inuyasha. I will wait for you by the well."

"Keh, you swear?" Looking relieved, he was already moving towards the retreating miko.

She didn't answer.

_I swear I will protect you. Even from myself. _

* * *

Reviews please!

By the way, Kagome's not actually turning into a demon. Inuyasha would have sensed, smelledit and being Inuyasha, would have made it loudly clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Damn.

* * *

"Eugh."

Another shudder of revulsion swept through her. After 3 days of travelling in the forest with only herself to talk to, Kagome wondered if she was suffering from the effects of long-term isolation. Her senses didn't help either. They seemed to be fine-tuning themselves making her nervously aware of every critter within a half-mile radius. With no experience in filtering the growing bombardment of stimuli, Kagome felt her mind stretched thin, like the skin of a drum. The beats of silence reverberated in the rhythm of her heartbeat.

She shuddered again. Bugs. Creepy, crawly, disgusting bugs. She had an amusing vision of herself racing amongst the trees, shooting a purifying arrow at every beetle, centipede and eight-legged creature that she saw. The thought would have cracked her up if she was deterred from just such a plan only by the sobering fact that it would act as a beacon for Inuyasha and every other youkai in the vicinity to her location.

Kagome sighed. On the other hand, after 3 days, she was not hungry and instead of being weary, felt restless and urgently needed to _do _something. For once in her life, she wished a youkai would cross her path.

Blood. Its unmistakable scent ticked her nose. It was a neko-youkai's.

Okay. Now she wished for a very, very large can of bug spray. Nothing happened.

Sighing again at her misfortune for using up her only wish, she prepared to meet her unexpected, but welcome guest. Kagome crouched within the boughs of her tree and did not question the rising excitement gathering in her breast. She had never felt quite anything like it before, even during the countless battles she had been in before. It was the same adrenaline spiked with a yearning for something she could not name.

Her thoughts were interrupted by movement slightly to the left the clearing. The scent of blood was growing stronger. A twinge of disappointment filled her as she realized that the neko-youkai was most likely wounded. Her suspicions were confirmed when the youkai burst through the foliage into her line of sight clearly bleeding from his shoulder. It was not the injury that surprised her, but the fact that the youkai was fully transformed, a phenomenon she had only witnessed with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly re-evaluated her foe, taking in this new development with no sense of dismay, but an increasing delight at the challenge.

The aesthetic part of her mind looked at the youkai in wonder. It reminded her of a Siberian white tiger. Beautiful, alien, his striped black and white fur unsuited for camouflage against the deep green of the forest. Kagome had watched a nature documentary in school about tigers. The narrator had explained in a monotone voice that white tigers were the most endangered of their kind. _No wonder they are going extinct in my time. They don't have the sense to stay in their natural habitat. What was it doing so far away from the north? _

She was quickly running out of time to ponder. It was headed straight for her. All wayward thoughts flew from her head as she prepared to pounce. He didn't sense her.

Kagome unconsciously smirked.

An effortless leap and she was in the air. Instinctively, she pinned the stunned neko-youkai to the ground, watching as it struggled to flee from her grasp. It roared in anger and attempted to bite off her arm. Kagome drew her free hand back to plunge it into his throat where the rapid beat of his heart pulsed against her palm.

_Kill him._

"No!" The word was barely discernable, muffled and more like a growl from his head flattened against the ground.

It had the effect of a thundering avalanche. Kagome froze, now receding claws merely centimetres from his neck.

Repulsed by herself, she stood motionless, unable to comprehend what she had almost done. _How did it become so easy to murder?_

Before Kagome could recover from the effects of shock and plummeting adrenaline, two fully transformed inu-youkai appeared high above the canopy as if from a dream. They seemed to float amongst the clouds. One black as midnight and the other light and golden as the dawn. Some far off recess of her mind sounded an alarm as they fell slowly to earth. Their direction was unmistakable.

A low growl emanated beside her and broke the mesmerized trance the inu-youkai's grand entrance had put her in. She had nearly forgotten about the neko-youkai whose attention was now focused entirely on the approaching predators, who, even from this distance, she estimated to be at least twice his size. Despite the precarious situation that Kagome now found herself inexorably immersed, the irony of it did not escape her. _Proverbial adversaries. Dogs and cats would never change. _It brought a genuine grin to her face.

Kagome knew that this fight was not hers. She should flee and leave the neko-youkai to his fate. Only the strong survive.

However, she did not move and continued to stare unerringly at the pair of ferocious hunters nearing their position. It was not a decision that she consciously made. Her fear had nothing to do with it. Kagome simply knew that she had come close to intentionally taking the life of another and to leave now would be murder nonetheless, only without the satisfaction of a kill.

There was no time for thinking now, only instincts. They had come, ruby eyes gleaming in the twilight. Evidently they had not sensed her presence for they sniffed the air and cautiously stalked around her.

"Go now. Before they come any closer." Kagome spoke clearly and succinctly to the neko-youkai she had resolved to protect.

She did not wait for his response. Instead, Kagome reached for an arrow and prepared to strike down the one closest to her. The black-furred inu-youkai grinned and roared. She did not have to understand their language to know that his light-coloured counterpart answered in a manner blatantly mocking of her defence.

_Do not underestimate your opponent._ It sounded so cliché. Yet, Kagome knew that it was her only advantage in this 2-on-1 battle.

Well, perhaps not her only advantage, she amended as she released her swirling blue arrow. Not pausing to watch it strike its target, Kagome charged toward the other inu-youkai, knowing that its sheer size would work against him in closed quarter combat when his opponent was small and more agile. It also made them embarrassingly easy to hit with an arrow.

The tawny inu-youkai snarled and opened its vicious jaws to impale her with his canines. It was his tactical mistake to allow her near his head. Waiting until the last possible moment, Kagome sprung into the air, performing a back flip and twisting her body so that she could kneel in its downy fur. Kagome gripped the golden scruff of the enraged youkai and knowing it to be at her mercy, she desperately wanted its blood.

_No._

Placing her free palm firmly down upon the half-moon symbol on its forehead, Kagome suppressed her bloodlust and called on her miko energy to purify him.

The inu-youkai bellowed in agony and renewed its efforts to buck her off. Kagome held on until it went unconscious, but did not complete the purification.

She would not kill one youkai for the sake of another.

The seconds that she needed to eliminate the first youkai threat had passed in slow motion in her mind. She checked her surroundings and the black inu-youkai was nowhere to be seen.

Afraid that it might have chased after the neko-youkai, she closed her eyes and attempted to sense their auras. Fortunately, she had gotten faster with practice and swiftly found the neko-youkai not far from a nearby brook. He was thankfully alive and alone.

When Kagome reached the clearing, she did not see him at first glance. Then she saw his red orbs glowing from the branches of a willow. Its hanging leaves and his striped tail dipping towards the rippling waters of the stream.

He was staring straight at her and seemed to be waiting.

"I did not wish to hurt you."

At this, the white tiger leaped down from his perch and landed on his feet as a man. The youkai standing not 2 metres before her was strongly built and had a light pure-white fur covering his entire body, striped with black and white like his animal form, matching his shoulder-length hair. He looked middle-aged by human standards and did not seem embarrassed to be standing naked in front of her.

Strangely, Kagome was not embarrassed at his nakedness either. It seemed a natural thing for such a creature.

"Miko, you are not human."

Astonished at the question implied in his statement, she replied, "Yes, I am."

The neko-youkai stared intently at her, expressionless. Kagome was instantly reminded of a similar intensity and unyielding self-control in another youkai. Sesshomaru was not covered with fur as this particular youkai was, though the inu-youkai did have much longer hair; it was also silver, not the pure white of the man in front of her. Patiently, she endured his scrutiny and was rewarded. Although nothing changed in his expression, the neko-youkai had looked as if he had reached a decision.

"I am Yukinaga, Lord of the Northern Lands. It would seem that I am indebted to you, miko, for your aid."

A lord. Kagome was inwardly sceptical. _Didn't lords have armies to do their bidding? Why would he be so far south in a realm alien to his own, alone and unprotected?_

She kept her suspicions to herself and gave him the benefit of the doubt, asking, "Why are you here, so far away from your realm?"

"The Gathering, of course." Yukinaga answered, his tone suggesting that it was an inane question.

"What gathering?" She asked, feeling like an idiot.

With a small, amused quirk of an eyebrow, he explained, "The high ranks of all youkai realms gather every century meeting in our true forms and this time, it is hosted here in these insufferably warm lands."

"You attended as a lord, and yet you were attacked by two inu-youkai?"

"Those foolish young ones were merely following orders. I am old, the council wanted fresh blood."

Abhorred, Kagome asked, "You mean someone decided to assassinate you because you're too old?"

"Not an assassination, but a test. If I had died, it would only mean I was unworthy of my title."

Yukinaga paused, looking at Kagome's astonished face.

"And that is where you enter the story. I was supposed to die today, but then I was saved by a miko."

His unexpectedly rich laughter echoed clear in the wood, shocking Kagome with its warmth. _No, not like Sesshomaru at all. _

In wonder, Kagome looked at Yukinaga and asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"You are an enigma, miko. And I have not encountered anything quite so intriguing in many centuries."

Abruptly, he looked into the distance and sped off without another word. Stunned, Kagome did not know quite what to do with herself.

Before she had time to fully digest the events of the evening, Yukinaga reappeared in front of her, blood dripping and gleaming wickedly from his fingers.

Licking his claws slowly, he answered the question she had posed earlier, "I am returning to the Gathering. It seems I am destined to reign for at least another century, until my enemies grow impatient and impudent enough to try to overthrow me again."

Mesmerized and sickened by his blood-smeared lips, Kagome whispered, "You killed it."

"The inu-youkai's deaths were inevitable once they were defeated in battle, especially at the hands of a miko. To let them live in shameful defeat is to deprive them of an honourable death."

"You seem to have no qualms about living in your shame."

Instead of the anger she expected, his grey eyes shone with humour.

"When you have lived as long as I have, miko, honour is a fickle thing."

Kagome could not come up with an adequate response to his bland statement and wondered instead why Yukinaga had come back after killing his unfortunate executioners. She wondered no more.

"Come. The Gathering ends in a fortnight. You will stay with me until then and I will escort you north to my home."

Kagome was speechless. _Was this guy serious? What kind of youkai was he if he didn't hate humans? Wasn't that a defining criterion?_

She voiced her opinion out loud and he continued to shock her.

"I have no fondness for humans, but you merely look like one. Therefore I am willing to overlook the flaw."

Kagome could not believe this was happening. Either she was going insane and the past hour was just a weird dream, or the neko-youkai had a devilish plan to lure her into some cavern and force her to make him snow cones.

But, as she looked into his silver eyes, Kagome felt the sincerity of his words. She also knew logically that he had seen her capabilities and the bloodlust that had overcame her when she nearly killed him. Yet he was unafraid. Not only that, Kagome felt a burden lifting from her shoulders when she realized that with him, there was no danger of hurting the people that she loved, her friends and family who were so very fragile and easily broken.

Perhaps if she followed this centuries old neko-youkai, she could find an end to her loneliness, the answers that she sought and at last, some peace.

"All right. I will go with you on one condition."

"Name it."

"I am not a miko so do not refer to me as such any longer."

"As you wish, lady. Perhaps you have a name?"

She hesitated, and then saw no reason not to be truthful. "Kagome."

"Then let us go back, Lady Kagome. They are anxiously awaiting the news of my death. Stay out of sight and do not leave my side. Some youkai gathered here will kill you at first glance. At least you do not smell."

Before she could object at this, Yukinaga began to transform into his true form.

"Well, they can try. Smell or no smell."

Yukinaga, the tiger, grinned showing off his impressive incisors.

Crouching low, he offered her his back and waited. Kagome took a deep, steadying breath and climbed onto his broad shoulders, gently grabbing hold of the silky, snow-white mane and both youkai lord and self-renounced miko vanished into the night.

* * *

Till next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

"Once I find Kagome, I am gonna kill her." Okay, maybe not right away. First, he planned to hug her, trick her into taking off the rosary beads and then, he was going to kill her. After all, he had once hugged her, took the incomplete Shikon no Tama, and forced her to go back home without a hitch. Except that he missed her horribly afterwards.

Kagome had been gone for exactly 3 days and Inuyasha felt like his entire world was collapsing. The others had insisted on coming to find her with him and this is how they ended up presumably 2 days behind her trail assuming that they were heading in the correct direction. If they were on a wild goose chase, it would be solely the monk's fault.

* * *

_Racing towards the well, Inuyasha was engrossed in mental images of Kikyou and Kagome wrestling in the mud, a sport that the latter had once tried to explain to him after Inuyasha had watched in on the little box Kagome liked to call a teevee. Keh, what a ningen sport. But all thoughts of mud and accidentally bared limbs flew to the wind when he finally reached the small clearing to find it disturbingly empty. _

_Abruptly cutting off in mid-growl, Inuyasha miserably gazed down into the gaping well and whispered, "You swore you would wait for me." Her scent was still fresh and enticing in the clearing and Inuyasha found that he could not sit and wait for her to return like always, no matter what she wanted._

_Grabbing the lip of the well, he prepared to launch himself into its darkness. _

_"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" asked a confused Miroku, stepping out of the woods, followed by Sango, Kirara and Shippou._

_"Keh, she just jumped into the well." He didn't want to admit to them that Kagome had left without him._

_"Is that why you're moping around, gazing at the well with yours ears drooping? You look like you always do when Kagome returns home for one of her exams."_

_"Shut up, monk. I'm leaving now."_

_Sango held him up this time._

_"Inuyasha, don't rush after her this time. Kagome is confused and said she needed time alone. What better place than in her own time? You must admit that she does not need your protection there."_

_Inuyasha did not appreciate her logic and his ears flattened closer and closer to his skull.

* * *

_

He had given up in the end to the urgings of his idiotic friends and was now chasing after one missing miko whose scent trail had disappeared after the 2 days before Inuyasha realised what had happened. He had barely restrained himself for two days before he had snuck through the well to find not Kagome, but her bewildered brother informing him that Kagome had not returned since her last exam.

Damn, he was going to kill her for deceiving him like this.

"Oi, Miroku!" He called after the sleeping form of the monk who had insisted that they needed to camp for the night.

"Explain to me again why we're going to my damn half-brother's castle." Inuyasha had heard it over and over again hoping to find some flaw in their reasoning. He did not like this plan, particularly because it involved Kagome being in close proximity to one cold-blooded inu-youkai.

Miroku sighed drowsily.

"Myouga is advisor to Sesshomaru. Kagome is trying to find answers. She knows of no other youkai quite so old and neither do we. Myouga has provided us with all kinds of helpful information in the past and Sango mentioned him before Kagome left so abruptly."

"But she knows Sesshomaru. Would she risk her safety?"

"She's risked a lot more just being in this era, Inuyasha."

Looking at the crestfallen hanyou, Miroku continued more gently, "We will find her."

"Keh, of course. The stupid wench can't hide from me." Inuyasha leaped back into his chosen tree and within its concealing braches, sighed looking up at the moon and wondering if Kagome was doing the same thing.

* * *

She had been locked up here for an eternity. Okay, so she could technically leave the cavern whenever she wished but where would she go? Ever since she had entered the large, rocky clearing where the majority of the Gathering was apparently held, Kagome had been overwhelmed with youkai overlord sensory overload. Technically, it had also only been a couple of hours since Yukinaga unceremoniously dumped her off in the hidden alcove and leapt off into the night, no doubt to join in the festivities held in honour of his "victory" and continued reign.

Inconsiderate neko-bum. _Her _victory over the inu-youkai. It should have been her celebrating instead of moping in this boring cave. She knew that he was only trying to keep her out of harm's way and had even thought to provide her with an assortment of freshly slain corpses, including one elk, two rabbits and a handful of fish probably caught from the nearby lake. Their bodies were still lying in a bloody heap outside her new abode and Kagome was reminded of Yukinaga's mocking smirk when she screamed, hair standing on end when he threw a cute rabbit, neck broken, at her feet. Killing inu-youkai was one thing, but preying on defenceless little bunnies was just cruel.

Sometimes she cursed her newfound stamina. Sleeping would be a wonderful way to while away the time before Yukinaga chose to grace her with his presence.

_Stupid neko-youkai. Who did he think he was? Inuyasha? Nobody orders me around._

Resolved, she fished out her brush and shampoo, marching determinedly outside looking for the hot spring she had caught scent of as she rode on Yukinaga's back. Very comfortable, much less jostling than a certain hanyou transportation, though certainly not as enticing.

Resolutely not looking down at the poor animals killed for her benefit, Kagome stealthily kept to the shadows and made her way to her well-deserved bath.

Kagome slipped under the soothing hot waters and smiled contentedly. A bath, the one constant and true pleasure in her life. _Oh, and shampoo too. I didn't forget about you, my beloved._

Sobering slightly, she tried not to think about the possibility that this may be the last bottle she would ever get to use. Pushing the depressing thought out of her head, Kagome did not know how long she soaked in the spring, drifting between consciousness and her dreams until she sensed a very powerful youkai energy approaching her. _Stupid Kagome, of course you sense it. There's youkai everywhere. _She tried to ignore it but this particular youkai was too familiar, and now too close for comfort.

She reluctantly opened her sleep-heavy eyes just in time to see a silver inu-youkai emerging from the tree cover.

_Sesshomaru_.

Kagome hadn't realised that she had spoken his name out loud until his soft growl rose in pitch in response. Resplendent and wild in the light of the moon, Kagome held her breath as she looked into his glowing red eyes. He was exactly as she remembered from that long ago battle with Inuyasha when he had lost his now fully regenerated arm. Yukinaga was right. Those inuyoukai she had defeated earlier that day were young and inexperienced, pale imitations of the inu-youkai that crouched before her now.

Belatedly, she berated herself for not immediately remembering that Sesshomaru was indeed a lord of some kind in these lands and would therefore attend the Gathering. Vaguely, she wondered if Myouga was attending as well, serving one brother as loyally as he did the other? No wonder he was angry with her. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly accustomed to being treated as a lord and with no courtly etiquette to speak of; Kagome had probably offended him by simply ogling his ears. Very cute and very fluffy ears, she conceded grudgingly. It must be genetic.

Timidly, when she was somewhat certain that Sesshomaru was not preparing to attack her in the next breath, she tried again to communicate with the imposing youkai lord.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Kagome emphasized the honorary suffix and hoped that is would appease him. She did not want a fight, especially not tonight, not against Inuyasha's brother and not after such a nice bath. And not when she was still naked. Ack! She was still _naked_, and her soapsuds were rapidly diminishing. She blamed this whole goddamn era for being so environmentally friendly. Clean water was for drinking, not for bathing! What she wouldn't give for some tepid, murky water right about now? Nothing happened. Groaning, she looked down at the impossibly clear water and tried again. _I wish for a very large, very fluffy bath towel. _No such fluffiness appeared magically before her and she accepted that to be cursed with a defective wish-granting power was better than none at all.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had been prowling around her, barking and growling in turn, making sounds that she could not describe until she recognized that it was not entirely his anger fuelling him. Sesshomaru was trying to speak to her.

Eager, Kagome listened intently at the racket he was making and tried to pinpoint some pattern and find meaning within the random yips and yowls.

"You. Want. A. Belly. Rub."

This only incited a vicious snarl naturally and Sesshomaru was suddenly looming over her, giant paws splashing water over her body and black nose almost touching her raised knee. Two conflicting thoughts came to mind.

_He was going to eat her._

_Either he really wants a belly rub or he really doesn't. _

At his close proximity, her blue eyes glowed in response and she did not know whether she wanted to fight him or rub his exposed belly.

An aggravated Sesshomaru didn't give her enough time to decide and instead leapt back onto the bank with lightning fast speed.

"Stop! I can't take this anymore! I don't have cute, fuzzy ears! You have two options. One, you can eat me. Or two, you can transform and speak to me in a language I can understand."

During her tirade, Sesshomaru had frozen in mid-snarl and his upper lip was now twitching erratically.

Kagome eyed the tic suspiciously. There were only three possible things on his mind:

1) he was deciding upon the best canine upon which to impale her,

2) he was ignoring her wishes and continued to growl in decibels below her hearing, or

3) he was initiating a secret inu-youkai mating ritual involving a lot of growling, twitching and impaling.

_Ah! Stop that, perverted Kagome! You're worse than Miroku. _Little did she know Sesshomaru was caught in a moment of agonizing indecision.

He could never admit it to anyone, but the little miko intrigued him terribly and this Sesshomaru was never one to suppress his curiosity, among other things. Yet he knew that she could not answer his questions if he could not voice them. But to voice them would require him to transform and Sesshomaru did not bring his kimono to Gatherings. What was the purpose of garments when he was to be fully transformed during the entire event? Just in case you meet naked mikos in hot springs, he supposed.

He was not shy. He simply abhorred the idea of being exposed to the cold night air. However, what other option did he have? Sesshomaru refused to wait until a servant retrieved his belongings from his castle. Who knows if his bastard half-brother was waiting for her like a trained puppy and would drag her away before he could interrogate the miko.

How the hell does she know Yukinaga? She was smothered in his scent. Why was she naked in the midst of hundreds of higher youkai and still breathing? And most importantly, why could he not smell her disgusting human scent? Horrified at the thought that he might be growing senile, he began to growl again.

"Don't you dare. If you snarl at me one more time Sesshomaru, I will-"

The look on his dog face seemed to say, "Do what?"

"I'll- I'll dump my shampoo all over your fur." Finding this threat to be satisfactory, Kagome sank back into the warm, concealing waters and waited.

He seemed unfazed by her latest warning and Kagome realized belatedly that he many not know what shampoo was.

"You'll smell like summer flowers for a week!"

At this, his red eyes narrowed. Then his entire posture changed, slightly slouching now and seeming resigned. His eyes flashed gold and Kagome gasped. _Had she won? He was transforming!_

A second later, she was no longer smiling in triumphant glee.

A very annoyed, very naked Sesshomaru now stood before her.

Sesshomaru had made the decision to forgo his modesty and indulge his curiosity. Now that he had gone through with it, looking at the similarly bare form of the miko, he wondered if it might be construed as weakness to drape his long silver hair discreetly over his body. He was not cold, and definitely not embarrassed. He simply enjoyed the feeling of his silky hair on his bare skin. While he was pondering this, Kagome was blushing furiously and wondering why Yukinaga's body had utterly no effect on her while a bare glimpse of Sesshomaru's naked torso had caused to her cover her eyes in abashed horror.

"Miko, you will answer my questions."

"Ah!" Kagome squeaked. "Not until you put some clothes on you-" _Pervert_. She choked off her last word with her last shreds of self-preservation.

Slightly shaking now from fear and the cool night air, Kagome awaited her fate. Sesshomaru likewise did not know what to do. He certainly would have had no discretions about physically threatening her under normal circumstances. But without even his hakama, this Sesshomaru felt, well, naked. Who knew what harm the dastardly miko could do upon his unprotected flesh. Besides, he wanted her to be in a complacent and accommodating mood to ensure truthful, satisfying answers.

Resigned, he suppressed a forlorn sigh and made a movement to turn around in order to find a servant to go home to fetch his kimono. Mid-pivot, he froze, realizing that he had almost exposed his backside to the miko. _Oops! That was a close one. _Silently snarling in frustration at the increasingly exasperating situation, he quickly transformed back into his true form and bounded off into the night leaving a staggered and shaken Kagome shivering in the steaming waters.

* * *

Reviews please! Tell me if anyone's too OOC. Be cruel. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

nagajugan: underwear 

seppuku: ritual suicide

Fill in the blanks:

Why did Kagome commit ---------? Out of guilt.

She purified Sesshomaru because he shredded her only set of -------.

* * *

She missed Inuyasha. When he was near, Kagome never felt lonely or depressed simply because she was too preoccupied with being annoyed at him and subsequently subduing him. Cringing, she looked back upon the countless times she had used the rosary beads. He did deserve it most of the time. But not always. If she ever saw him again, Kagome vowed to release him from the spell. 

Sighing, she wrinkled her nose at the fading scent of the decaying animals she had recently disposed of. Yukinaga would understand that her nose was far more important than his appetite and forgive her for throwing away his food.

The unexpected turn her life had once again taken was on par with being dragged into the well 5 years earlier. She was alone, in an alien place with unknown enemies and obstacles ahead of her. The fundamental difference was that this time, Kagome had chosen to strand herself in this foreign, yet exotic realm. She had determined her own path. It was somewhat liberating to know that for once in her life, she was not weighted by her responsibilities to her family and to her studies nor did she worry for the approval of her companions and Inuyasha above all. Her sagging spirits lifted slightly at this realization and the scent of a familiar neko-youkai from afar.

She was leaning against the outer edge of the cavern entrance and straightened up at his impending arrival. Kagome sorely missed normal conversation. She dismissed the encounter with Sesshomaru as being any type of conversation, normal or not. The Bath Scene, as she had entitled it in her head, was filed into a dusty corner of her mind blocked with yellow tape labelled "Do Not Cross-Analyse".

She would worry about the overbearing, beautiful inu-youkai when and if he came to torment her again. Knowing Sesshomaru, he most likely stalked off in a huff to slaughter a village or something. Easily forgetting about one insignificant, bothersome ningen, she pictured him blood-drenched and content, licking his paws, red like his glowing eyes. At once repulsed and fascinated with this imaginary Sesshomaru, Kagome wondered if one who protected a little human girl could also be capable of such unthinkable carnage. After all, angry as he was, Sesshomaru did not try to slay her and Kagome wondered if he was truly as malevolent as others believed.

_Admit it, Kagome. You just fell for his ears._

Truly, she did have a weakness for those furry appendages. Nonetheless, the inu-youkai in his true form seemed more benevolent, not the coldly calculating Sesshomaru to which she was accustomed. His youkai, no longer inhibited and curbed, was fiery and hot-blooded. Without words, he had shown more emotion in those few minutes than Kagome had seen in the past 5 years. Granted, Kagome had avoided him out of self-preservation. She could really sum up his facial expressions and corresponding emotions to three basic categories.

The Stare, Level One: A general, all-purpose blank look Sesshomaru sports on any given day when he judges that all the creatures under his dominion have cowered before him in an appropriately subservient manner.

The Squint, Level Two: Used only in rare circumstances, it is directed at any pitiable soul who fails to grovel at his feet and is subsequently subject to most painful evisceration by poison claws.

The Twitch, Level Three: Told of in fables, no one alive has yet to witness it and lived to tell the tale presumably because they were swiftly dispatched to the netherworld along with their next of kin.

Kagome grinned and wondered what Yukinaga would make of her musings on Sesshomaru. Did he even know the inu-youkai? She had no understanding of youkai politics and hoped that Sesshomaru had not informed Yukinaga of the Bath Scene. Better to pretend ignorance, Kagome thought as she greeted the approaching white cat, looking smug as usual. Maybe it's just a cat thing. He kind of looks like a Buyo on steroids after he catches a dead rat.

"Lady, I see you changed into a warmer nagajugan. May I ask why?"

Affronted that her perfectly decent attire was being rudely disgraced, Kagome replied, "You do not seem to prefer wearing any clothes, Yukinaga. Do not insult my outfit when yours is non-existent."

Kagome wondered just how much she could tease him before he snapped and used her as a scratching post.

"It pleases me to wear nothing. Kimonos are frivolous. I remember a time when all youkai roamed in the wilds like me. True youkai, unlike the upstarts that call themselves such in this diminishing era."

Kagome smiled faintly as he reminisced, his manner bringing to mind her grandpa, complaining about children forgetting their ancestry and being brainwashed by television and video games. She missed him.

"Just how old are you, Yukinaga?"

"I've lost track of the years since the first millennium. The council complains that I am senile since I refuse to wear clothes. The Gathering is the only political function that I attend."

From what Kagome could see, the wily neko-youkai was far from infirm. Although the discovery that he was more than a thousand years old shocked her to the core, it reminded her that however human Yukinaga seemed, he was a creature as alien to her as a snowstorm in spring. She suspected that he purposefully avoided public affairs in order to manipulate in the background, enabling him to play many sides. Born a neko-youkai, but a kitsune at heart. _Oh Shippou, I miss you too. _

Leaning over, Kagome smiled bittersweet and sipped from the small pool of rainwater, remnants of the last storm.

"By the way, Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru sends his regards and demands your presence. He informed me of your previous association through his hanyou brother."

Kagome sputtered, choking in surprise, and cursed the evil neko-youkai for being so devious. When she could breathe again, she pouted.

"So you knew all this time and didn't say anything?"

"My dear lady, I was only giving you time to confess the truth to me in your own wisdom."

_Yeah, right. _You were giving me time to let down my guard, Kagome thought bitterly.

"I had thought that there was ample time to discover your secrets after the Gathering, but I find that your relationship with the Lord of the Western Lands unbearably curious."

"I only know of two lords. You and Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome tried to get into the habit of attaching the honorary suffix.

"Ah. Then you must not know either of them very well. For you are disapppointing one with your ignorance and insulting the other with your lack of respect while in his domain."

His domain? These were Sesshomaru's lands? _Stupid Kagome! How could she have been such a lunatic? _To goad a youkai is one thing, but to do it while trespassing on his territory...Kagome touched her neck, checking to see if it was still unsevered.

Seeing her marked discomfiture, Yukinaga's grin grew wider.

"Not every youkai lord is as tolerate as the one standing before you, lady. Be careful when he comes for you. I would not like to escort you to my home in pieces."

Kagome gulped and said dryly, "Thanks for the advice. How did you meet up with Sesshomaru anyway?"

"He found me. Evidently, he is as convinced about the perversity of our relationship as I am about his with you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the conniving neko-youkai and wondered just how much he knew about the torrid Bath Scene. He could just be testing her to see if something juicy might slip. She decided to keep silent because she could not believe Sesshomaru had told anyone, especially Yukinaga of all people, about the scandalous details of their encounter.

"So when did Sesshomaru plan to meet?" Kagome asked him instead.

"Oh, I expect any second now. He is donning his kimono as we speak."

Mind in a daze, Kagome tried to absorb the rapidly progressing events. Sure enough, Sesshomaru was emerging from the tree cover, dressed in his usual simplistic garb.

As he approached them, Kagome restrained herself from cowering behind Yukinaga. Firstly because the damn neko-youkai would probably only laugh at her cowardice and secondly, because he had already changed back to his true from and was preparing to leave. Probably to find the best place to watch. She could just imagine the overgrown neko engrossed in the enfolding drama, watching her suffer while balancing a popcorn bucket in his paws, tail swishing in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how nice it is to see you again." Small talk, Kagome. Nice and easy.

When she had gotten the nerve to look up at him, she froze. Sesshomaru seemed different. True, he was not wearing his body armour, which made him seem smaller. But it didn't account for the fact that he seemed overly feminine. At least more so than usual. Then it hit her. His hair. It was still as pretty and as long as she remembered. Only now the entire length of it was draped in front of his shoulders, cascading down his body in a silky, silver waterfall. Hair carefully arranged and primped, Kagome thought that the only way Sesshomaru could possibly be more girly was if he plaited it. And weaved flowers into the braids. Pink flowers.

Kagome barely contained a giggle. To match the pink flowers on his kimono.

Sesshomaru was impassively looking at the twitching miko trying desperately to conceal his inner turmoil. What was she staring at? Did he move too quickly and mess up his hair? Discreetly, the youkai lord glanced down at this torso and inwardly sighed in relief. Good, it was still adequately concealed.

Insufferable servants. Could they not do anything right? He had simply asked for his usual kimono and the idiot brings back the only one covered in paint. Sesshomaru did not understand why he had kept it after all these years but seeing it again brought memories of Rin vividly to mind.

_A barely 6-year-old Rin skipped into the morning garden, one of Sesshomaru's private places in the castle. She hid in her hands jars of paint that visiting female youkai had left in their staterooms. She had tried to paint her own face like theirs and was going to show Sesshomaru-sama her efforts._

_She found him reclining against his favourite cherry tree and bounded up to his side, whispering his name._

_He opened his eyes and nearly squeaked. The hideously coloured monster before him was repeating his name._

_Ah. Rin. He knew that. _

_She looked like one of the many pesky female youkai who always seemed to be in heat. _

_"Do not paint your face again, Rin."_

_"You don't like it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked dejectedly at the lord of her heart._

_"Not on your face."_

_This didn't seem to make her feel better. Sesshomaru sighed and tried again._

_"The colours are...pretty." He said haltingly._

_Satisfied, Rin nestled closer to him and brought out her hoard of little jars._

_Eyeing them with suspicion, Sesshomaru watched as she looked intently at the assortment of jars, then at his face and back again._

_"Rin."_

_"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" She answered brightly._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Paint makes Rin look pretty like Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will make Sesshomaru-sama look prettier with paint."_

_Horrified, Sesshomaru-sama looked at her small, paint-smeared hands, and the bright pinks, blues and purples of the paint jars, swiftly resolving to kill Jaken for letting Rin get a hold of such a dangerous arsenal. _

_"Do not paint me, Rin."_

_"But why, Sesshomaru-sama? It will make Rin so happy to make Sesshomaru-sama look beautiful."_

_"Not my face, Rin."_

_She seemed close to tears and Sesshomaru-sama wilted slightly in self-pity. Why did he allow her to manipulate him?_

_In the middle of sniffles and hiccups, Rin asked, "Can Rin paint Sesshomaru-sama if Rin is very, very careful not to touch Sesshomaru-sama's face?"_

_He was silent, knowing that she had won. He began to weigh the pros and cons of punishing Jaken by ordering him to scrub the paint off of his white silk kimono or to let him commit seppuku and accidentally misplace Tensaiga._

_She was still staring at him. Blinking._

_"As you wish, Rin."_

_Squealing in happiness, the black-haired little girl began to hum under her breath, dabbing pink onto the white fabric, worn by a serene, though harassed silver-haired inu-youkai. _

_One dark, one light. The incongruous pair spent the morning together in comfortable silence amidst the cherry blossoms and everything was a shade of pink. _

* * *

Whew. I was going to continue end this chapter with heated conversation between our favourite pair of misfits, but damn it's just too long already! I think I may bore readers to death. 

Again, OOC? Is Yukinaga an interesting character? I hope he is somewhat multi-faceted. Oh and does anyone know the meaning of his name? Yuki is 'snow' but is Yukinaga suitable for a neko-youkai lord?

Thanks for informing me about the anonymous review phenomenon. Since I have changed it, I now expect to be showered with glowing reviews :)

spdsgirl: Don't feel foolish! I was glad of the tip. The chapter did leave things hanging. I was so busy thinking up ways to embarrass Sesshomaru, I almost forgot about poor Inuyasha.

SuicideAngel1369: -- odd numbers to pick :) I am pleased and hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

Everyone else, I am a newbie fanfiction writer and therefore I am a sucker for reviews. Thanks for all of them!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his fuzzy ears.

* * *

"You no longer stink of ningen. Though your intellect has not improved. Miko, you interfere in matters beyond your comprehension."

Not knowing which insult to reply to first, Kagome opened and closed her mouth in rising annoyance.

"I realize that I have trespassed onto your lands and for that I am truly apologetic. Beyond that, my affairs are my own and do not interfere with anyone else's."

"You killed inu-youkai acting under my command."

"Yukinaga. He told you the truth?"

"The council believes his story, that he defeated the twin inu-youkai in battle. This Sesshomaru does not."

"Why not? Yukinaga seems capable."

"The twins I trained myself. They would not succumb to youkai attacks, especially from a cat."

They were not able to defend against her purifying powers, Kagome thought in recollection.

"I could kill you now for your impudence."

_Oh could you?_ Kagome thought rebelliously.

"I did not realise my actions would have such repercussions. Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama." Her apology was sincere, feeling guilty for meddling in his affairs and killing two of his men.

So fast that Kagome did not see him move, Sesshomaru was now inches in front of her face, his index finger touching the tip of chin and forcing her to look deep into his amber eyes.

"Your apology is unnecessary, miko. You will undo the damage your ignorance has caused."

Kagome shivered and stood motionless as she felt a single drop of his poison gather at his fingertip.

"Yukinaga returns home with you in a fortnight. Gather information about his clan. His son, especially. I need to know their plans."

Suppressing a whimper, Kagome nodded as she felt the droplet of sizzling poison slide down her throat, making a scorched trail into the hollow between her breasts.

He released her. Kagome's debilitating fear receded and anger replaced it just as quickly, causing her to raise her arm, claws recklessly poised to strike him.

Sesshomaru caught her wrist in an iron-grip and squeezed, this time drawing blood with his claws.

"Do you understand, miko?"

"Yes." The pain in her arm was unbearable as his poison dripped down.

He let her go and turned to leave. The movement swung his hair sideways and Kagome glimpsed the front of his kimono.

A finger-painting. The bright pinks and blues outlined a goofy looking Sesshomaru sporting a comically wide grin, revealing fangs as exaggerated and pointy as his ears. An equally joyful looking little girl stood at his side with a ponytail set awkwardly askew on the side of her head. They were holding hands.

She would ordinarily have found the caricatures hilarious. But she had just been tortured by an inu-youkai who was adorned with said painting. Cradling her slowly healing arm, the pain ebbing, Kagome stared in a strange mix of helpless rage and confusion at Sesshomaru's retreating form.

It was such an obvious work of childish love that it brought frustrated tears to Kagome's eyes.

_How could one so cruel be sentimental?_

_Rin. Would you love a monster?_

"Oh, Lady Kagome, do not cry! Sesshomaru-sama is cruel sometimes, yes. But his actions are just. Here, let me make you feel better."

Kagome vaguely heard high-pitched, annoying chatter near her shoulder. Then a pinch as something tried to draw her blood.

"Myouga." She said in a strained voice to the now flattened flea resting on her palm. So he did accompany his lord to the Gathering.

"Sorry. It was a reflex. I didn't mean to squash you."

"No, no. Quite all right. I'm used to this treatment from many generations of inu-youkai. Except Inutaisho. He and Izayoi both treated me with respect. How is Inuyasha by the way?"

"He's fine." _Safe_. "You knew Izayoi?" Kagome forgot about her own troubles at this startling mention of Inuyasha's mother, a woman of whom she knew so little.

"Oh, yes. Quite well. You see, back in those days, I was the Inutaisho's personal retainer as well as chief advisor. He and I were inseparable."

"Then you know how they met?"

"Why of course. I was there, resting within the Inutaisho's robes."

_More like eavesdropping_. Kagome was unable to contain her rising excitement. She could learn about Inuyasha's parents and tell him herself.

"Why did you never tell Inuyasha?"

"He never asked. I suspect the subject is still too painful for him. Understandable. But enough about the past, Kagome. I need to warn you about the future. You have merged with the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Because it has happened once before. Not many know the complete story surrounding the jewel. Midoriko originally created it to seal the energy of those she could not purify. Have you heard of the Ancients, Lady Kagome?"

Not waiting for her answer, Myouga continued, "The prototypal being. Very powerful, and very little is known about them at all. It is said that they are neither human nor youkai. 'Their eyes glowed as if burning from within.' There are records describing the havoc that they created in Midoriko's time before the Shikon no Tama. But it was not enough, so Midoriko sacrificed her life, merging with it, to continue the battle against the youkai forces in the jewel itself. You see, Kagome, the Ancients have the power to choose. I believe they are the oldest beings, before we differentiated in the evolutionary tree. The root, the source."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kagome asked in slight trepidation.

Myouga seemed to get even more excited, waving both sets of his arms in agitation.

"Sesshomaru saw you change, Kagome. It's your eyes, you see. He said that they glowed blue, completely pupil-less. He did not understand it at the time, but as soon as I heard, I knew. You have the power to choose. As the Ancients do."

Dramatically, he paused. "You are a living Ancient, Kagome-sama."

Kagome, stunned, began to laugh hysterically.

Oblivious, Myouga continued his explanation.

"Somehow, the Shikon no Tama transformed you."

"You're serious, Myouga. Are you sure you haven't been squashed too many times?"

"Of course! I mean I am serious! I believe it to be the truth." Myouga said, looking affronted.

"If I can truly choose, then I want to be human again." Kagome said without hesitation.

"It doesn't work that way. The Ancients are a distinct race. As much as they may seem human or youkai, they are never truly one or the other."

"So there is no way to reverse this?"

"No, but why would you wish to? You are a wonderful phenomenon! Think of what good you could do as a liaison between both races. You have a destiny, Kagome. Do not flee from it, embrace it."

"But I cannot control it."

"Every youkai child must learn self-control early on. Their youkai nature can never be allowed to dominate their mind. It is the same with you, Kagome. You simply need training."

Utterly overwhelmed, Kagome whispered, "I can't do this." I can't even handle being human.

"That is why Sesshomaru has sent you on this task, Kagome. To test you. To see if you are truly what you seem. I will accompany you and provide your training myself. By the time we reach Yukinaga's lands, we will be ready to infiltrate his clan!" A look of unadulterated anticipation gleamed on his miniature face.

_Infiltrate?_ She imagined the little flea dressed in a black ninja costume, a tiny kerchief covering his mouth and a knife in each of his four hands, tip-toeing stealthily through Yukinaga's mane.

Feeling slightly psychotic that she was even considering such a wild scheme, Kagome said, "You realise that I haven't yet agreed to this elaborate plan of yours."

Suddenly serious, Myouga replied, "Kagome. You need me. You said so yourself that you could not control your powers. Besides, I am a great travelling companion and an accomplished storyteller. Didn't you say that you wished to know of the Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi's first meeting?"

Hesitantly, she asked, "Can you really teach me to control my powers?"

"I would not say it if I didn't. I may be a flea and cowardly in battle, but I am no liar. I did not get to be Inutaisho's advisor by good fortune and live so long to tell the tale."

"Tell me now. The tale of Inuyasha's parents."

"So you have agreed?" Myouga asked in excitement.

"That depends on whether your storytelling is as good as you claim."

"Ah, your lack of faith pains this old flea." Myouga crossed his bottom legs, sitting down and seemed deep in thought.

"All right. You might want to get comfortable, Lady Kagome. This may take a while."

* * *

La la la. I get to write about Inutaisho and Izayoi...weeeeee!

What do you think about a little interlude to tell their tale? Too abrupt a transition?A love story within a love story? Mmmm?

Myouga...ah that lovable little flea. He is just too cute! Not OOC?

princess of the western lands: Ack! My little brain is going to explode from trying to put answer all your questions in this chapter. Hope that a little bit is explained to satisfaction. Yukinaga is not as he seems --- cue mysterious background music --- and yes I want to finger paint on Sesshomaru's gloriously bare body. Damn you, Rin!

mangadreams: Yes, I was a bit hesitant to write the finger-painting scene as well, but I just couldn't give up on the idea. Alas, he must be OOC sometimes if he is to be funny. --sigh--

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"The ningen lord has fled. His daughter has been given to one of the neko-youkai generals as retribution for their defeat."

"When will these cowardly neko-youkai stop hiding behind their human puppets, Myouga?"

"I do not know, Inutaisho-sama. Perhaps when the humans refuse to obey them?"

"Yes, perhaps only then."

The aftermath of the confrontation between his army and that of the foolish human lord lay before him. The scent of blood and ashes was pungent in his nose. The dry heat of the flames still licking the rooftops of the collapsing palace electrified his long silver hair, bound high in a tight ponytail.

Inutaisho did not wish for this battle. Not when his true enemies were thousands of miles to the north, far from his reach and smug in their council rooms, manipulating their ningen armies with no thought for human life. As a cat plays with a dead rat before eating it, he thought in disgust.

He refused to stand idly by and watch them devour another casualty of war. Ending this thoughtless carnage would take the cooperation of many clans, but ending the suffering of one human hime Inutaisho could do himself.

"Where is she, Myouga?"

"In a caravan, heading north with the neko-youkai general. What are you planning, Inutaisho-sama?"

"To give her hope." For a better world than the one he knew. It was not selflessly motivated, for Inutaisho needed to believe that it existed for him as well.

"What shall I tell Sesshomaru-sama? He is expecting us to return with him. You know how he despises the clean-up."

"Yes. Sesshomaru never liked getting dirty, did he, Myouga? From the time that his markings emerged to the present day. He is not suited for bloody battlefields. Go to him, and tell him we are detained by unforeseen complications. We will leave immediately upon your return."

"Yes, Inutaisho-sama."

He could still remember that day so clearly in his mind. It was three centuries past that Sesshomaru came into the world, silent and full of curiosity even at birth. He quickly grew and five years later, his markings began to appear.

* * *

_He had already used up two bars of his mother's favourite soap, and his markings were still stubbornly there. Sesshomaru gently touched his raw, freshly scrubbed skin and growled in pure frustration. Bounding down the hallway towards his father's study, Sesshomaru forgot his manners in his anxiety and launched himself into his father's arms, close to tears._

_Looking down at his little boy and his tear-stained face, Inutaisho swiftly scooped him up, cradling Sesshomaru in his arms._

_"What's wrong, little one?"_

_Inutaisho stroked his silver head softly and tucked Sesshomaru under his chin until the flood of tears ran dry._

_"I hate them."_

_"Are the other boys teasing you again?"_

_"No. They wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru said between sniffles. "I told them exactly what you told me to say. If they continued to impe- impu-" He struggled with the new word._

_"Impugn." Inutaisho said encouragingly._

_"Impugn my honour, that I would have to defend it with necessary force."_

_"And so, my son, did they take up your challenge?"_

_"Yes." The satisfaction in his voice spoke volumes about the conclusion of that particular conflict._

_"Good. So, what distresses you, little one?"_

_Reminded of his original misery, Sesshomaru dejectedly pointed to his forehead, the crescent moon distinct against his pale skin._

_"It's so ugly and it won't wash off."_

_"It is a permanent marking as are the ones on your cheeks. You may get even more as you grow older, Sesshomaru. You must accept them for they are a part of you and a sign of your proud heritage."_

_"But you don't have any, father."_

_"I wish that I did. It is a bold statement of our noble inu-youkai ancestry. The moon on your forehead tells of our bond with nature. It reminds us that we are all born of the earth. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be playing outside instead of being sealed up in this gloomy study with your father?"_

_Inutaisho picked his son up and spun him in a wide circle high in the air. Sesshomaru squealed in glee and said cajolingly, "Come with me, father."_

_The great inuyoukai lord rested his unmarked forehead against the crescent moon on his son's, whispering, "Only if you promise not to hide in my fur this time."_

_Father and son walked out into the sunlight. The open courtyard designed with the Inutaisho's true form in mind was large and spacious. He transformed, silver fur shining more brilliant than the sun, red eyes watchful as Sesshomaru clambered up his side with some difficulty. Giving him a helpful nudge with a huge, black nose, Sesshomaru giggled, settling himself onto his father's wide neck._

_"I'm ready, father."_

_Inutaisho took one breathless, effortless leap into the sky and there was only the sound of Sesshomaru's laughter echoing in the empty courtyard.

* * *

_

"Why is she ill?"

"The humans set off some kind of miasma spell near the end of the battle. It was a desperate tactic that killed many of their own in the process. I believe Lady Izayoi was caught in the blast. Thankfully, she was on the cloud's outskirts when the neko-youkai found her."

"Izayoi." He said her name, tasting it on his lips for the very first time.

Inutaisho gazed down at the young hime unconscious in his arms, marvelling at how light she was even with such a tremendous mass of silky black hair. For some reason, it bothered the inu-youkai lord that the entire length of it was hopelessly entangled and her face covered with a layer of grime and soot, streaked with dried tears. The sight of it made him ache.

It had been pitifully easy to retake Izayoi from the caravan and Inutaisho was now faced with a decision. The wise course of action would be to take the hime to the human village and leave her in their care. But he did not wish to be wise. Instead, he wanted to take her back to his home. It was a foolish wish. There was no conceivable way of keeping such a thing secret when all around him lurked neko-youkai spies. Besides, Sesshomaru did not yet know about his affinity for humans. Inutaisho feared the reaction of his only son.

"Myouga, you will stay with Lady Izayoi until she recovers. We will ask for the help of the miko in the human village. Make certain that the hime stays there until I return, do you understand?"

"Of course, Inutaisho-sama."

He looked down at her sleeping face once again and smiled at her with tenderness. _You will be all right. Be strong, little one.

* * *

_

Lady Izayoi recovered, as expected. At least physically. Her mind, however, remained lost on that fateful battlefield where her father had left her for dead and at the mercy of his so-called allies.

"Inutaisho-sama is coming to visit you today, Lazy Izayoi."

"I know, Myouga. You've told me several times today."

Apprehensive at the thought of meeting a true inu-youkai lord, not to mention the famed Inutaisho, Izayoi had plaited and unplaited her hair and rearranged her robes several times frowning at the visibly mended and worn cloth. She was not fit to be seen.

Accustomed to the neko-youkai that her father had once allied himself with, Izayoi wondered if her saviour would be anything like them.

"He's arrived, Lazy Izayoi."

She didn't need the announcement for the village had suddenly broken out into a flurry of activity at his arrival. Everyone was gathered around him, talking excitedly all at once. Their warmth and admiration for the inu-youkai did more to assuage Izayoi's remaining fears. During her recovery, she had spoken to a few of the villagers and it seemed that this village was entirely made up of victims of war. Inutaisho had brought them here in the aftermath to let them rebuild their lives.

As the crowd moved closer to her, she nervously checked herself once again and hoped fervently that she would not make a fool of herself. Then, taking a deep breath, Izayoi finally looked up at the towering youkai in front of her and forgot to exhale.

His golden eyes were so warm, so welcoming and so entirely unexpected. As was every other aspect of him. Dressed in a neat, but simple grey kimono, Inutaisho-sama looked regal, but unassuming with his impossibly long hair tied up in a ponytail. Nothing except his poise and grace as well as the sword hanging by his side revealed him to be a warrior.

"Lazy Izayoi. I am Inutaisho."

She watched, mesmerized, as he bowed, dipping his head low.

Suddenly aware of her poor manners, Izayoi bowed in answer.

"Inutaisho-sama, I would- I mean I am grateful for you." Flustered, Izayoi grimaced at her blunder. "Your assistance, of course."

Blushing furiously, she could no longer look at him feeling so utterly plain and unpresentable before this beautiful creature of myth.

"I am called Inutaisho by my friends, Lady Izayoi."

Shyly, she glanced up at his smiling face.

"Then you many call me Izayoi. Inutaisho, thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome. Izayoi."

* * *

"So you have decided to stay in this village, Izayoi?"

"Yes. It was not too much of a choice. I will not return to a father that does not want me."

"Is the miko treating you well?"

"She is very kind, Inutaisho. And she has so many stories to share."

"Then you do not hate me for visiting you so infrequently?"

"I cannot ask you to do more than you are able."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't."

At this, the inu-youkai smiled, gazing at the hime turned miko-in-training.

"Do you enjoy your lessons?"

"I do. It is satisfying to learn things that will be used to heal."

The pair walked together in companionable silence until Izayoi broke the silence.

"And you, Inutaisho. You are happy?"

"I am here, at your side."

Izayoi smiled and echoed his earlier words.

"You didn't answer my question."

Returning her smile, Inutaisho replied, "I thought I did."

She made a murmur of acknowledgment to this and walked quickly ahead of him, trying to conceal a blush.

* * *

"Inutaisho! You didn't visit for almost a month. Are you hurt? Is Sesshomaru all right?"

"Yes, Izayoi. Do not worry. Both Sesshomaru and I are uninjured. The conflict in the midlands took longer to resolve than I expected. But I am here now."

"I was so scared."

"I know. Forgive me. I should have sent word with Myouga, or-"

She interrupted him. "None of that matters now. You're here and you're safe."

Inutaisho stroked her silky head and he ached when she leaned into his touch.

"How I wish I could take you home with me. Show you my gardens. You would love them."

"Stop. Do not speak of your home, Inutaisho, for it does not matter. I am home wherever you are."

* * *

"I am leaving tomorrow to travel to the north."

"Another battle? When will it end, Inutaisho?"

"I do not know. But if- when it does, I promise I will return to you."

Izayoi looked at him, determined not to cry.

"When do you plan to return?"

"It is hard to say. Perhaps a few months, maybe even a year. I am leaving Myouga in charge while I am gone. Expect him to check in on you every week or so."

Inutaisho could not bear to look at her anymore, so agonizingly beautiful and so easily broken.

He knew that to him, a year was inconsequential. But for Izayoi, his heart-breakingly human Izayoi, a second was far too precious to lose.

"Go back to the village, Izayoi. I will find you when I return."

She obeyed him, shock still numbing her senses. _An entire year. _How could she live without him for an entire year? Izayoi had barely made it to the edge of the clearing when it sunk in.

Then she was running, sprinting back towards him, heart pounding in her chest. _Don't let me be too late._

By the time she finally reached their usual meeting place, he was gone. Sinking down to her knees, Izayoi began to shake.

A large shadow suddenly darkened the ground before her and she lifted her hopeful, tear-streaked face to see a gigantic white dog. Breathless from exertion, Izayoi watched unafraid as it approached her cautiously.

Stopping about a hundred metres away, it crouched down on all four, resting its head on top of its large paws. Eyes alert and watching, it waited for her reaction.

Once, Inutaisho had described to her his true form, but no words could do justice to the vision before her now. He had never transformed for her no matter how many times she had begged him to. _'I do not want to scare you, Izayoi.' _He had once said to her.

"I'm not scared, Inutaisho." She said to him now.

She stood up on shaky legs and began to walk to him, slowly at first, then faster and faster until she felt the wind dancing in her hair.

And then he was there. Throwing herself on top of his big, silky head, Izayoi whispered, "You came back."

Inutaisho nudged her gently with his nose and whined. She smiled and nestled herself deeper into his warm fur.

* * *

So. What do you think?

I realized while I was writing this that I really love this pair. I only did it on a whim, but I am so glad I did it.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's fluffy tail.

* * *

A/N: Danna are patrons of Geisha. Men with power who like the woman entertaining them enough to take her for himself in a long-term commitment. "Marriages" between Geisha and their danna can be arranged. Geisha are not prostitutes. They are professional hostesses and artisans who entertain men through various performing arts. It is believed that as far back as the 11th century, the predecessor to Geisha existed as women who danced for warriors.

* * *

"And that was the last time that they were together. At least happily that is. I believe you know the rest of the tale, Lady Kagome. Inutaisho-sama returned home after defeating the neko-youkai clan and their ally, Ryukōtsusei. I had not informed him of Lady Izayoi's pregnancy because she made me swear not to tell him. It was perhaps a mistake in hindsight judging by the subsequent disastrous events that followed involving that lunatic, Setsuna no Takemaru. Anyway, we both had Inutaisho's safety in mind. We did not with for him to be distracted in battle.

He did not see it that way. When he discovered the truth, he went into a rage, transformed and disappeared for many days, no doubt contemplating his next move. I was glad to have survived that day for you see, I had also allowed Izayoi's father to take her to his home. I was more than willing to send warriors to fight for her against her father but Izayoi refused, not wanting to jeopardize the fragile peace treaty between Inutaisho and her father's lands. So, Inutaisho went to take Izayoi back from her father but he would not even grant my lord access to see her.

Enraged, still wounded from battle and weary from his long journey home, Inutaisho-sama stormed the palace the night Inuyasha-sama was born. He saved both Izayoi and his newborn son from the burning wreck. Takemaru had stabbed and killed her and so to bring her back, my lord had to use Tenseiga.

He died protecting those he loved."

Kagome sat in silence, tears streaming down her face. The droplets splashed around Myouga, but she didn't notice. Her heart and mind was still embroiled in the poignant love story.

"Do not cry, Kagome. Inutaisho would agree that it is a very happy ending."

"He lives on in his sons." Kagome whispered. She could remember the Inutaisho, looking proudly at both of his sons as they worked together using Tessaiga and Tensaiga to defeat Sounga, the Third Sword created from his fangs.

Wiping tears from her face, Kagome promised herself that someday, she would tell Inuyasha his parents' story and then maybe he would not feel as lonely as before.

"So I can safely assume that you enjoyed my story, Kagome-sama?"

Chuckling in slight embarrassment at her overly emotional weeping, she said, "Yes, I liked it very much, Myouga. Thank you, but can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be the one who tells it to Inuyasha."

"Oh of course, Kagome. I promise not to tell him."

"Thanks, Myouga. I believe you were right. My journey will be quite enjoyable with you at my side."

The little flea blushed. "Wonderful. Quite wonderful. If you will excuse me, Lady Kagome. I must return to Sesshomaru-sama and give him the good news. Besides, reminiscing about the past has me itching to see old faces."

Kagome had a hard time imagining Sesshomaru as a child, roaming the skies with his father in carefree abandon. Yet, she supposed that everyone was innocent at one point in their lives; only some retained it longer than others.

Lifting her face to the skies, now a glorious profusion of orange and pink, Kagome thought of many things: the inuyoukai brothers, the Ancients, but most of all, the journey ahead of her. Despite all the unknown dangers facing her, Kagome could not but feel a thrill of anticipation. She did not know Yukinaga's true intentions and the reason he was bringing her to his home, nor did she know if all that Myouga had said was real and she was truly an Ancient, able to walk the line between youkai and human nature. She was only sure of one thing. Kagome had been offered a chance to prove herself. Not as a shard detector, or a reincarnation of another woman, but as someone who can stand in the presence of the most powerful youkai in Japan and be unafraid.

Kagome felt the twilight change the air and laughed joyously, as she had not done in many months and began to run, without thought or direction, simply revelling in the ground beneath her feet and the wind whistling through her hair.

She felt light. Hopeful. For if she could learn to control her powers and face those demons both without and within, then maybe, just maybe, she could return to Inuyasha's forest and ask the forgiveness of the ones she had abandoned for the sake of those she loved.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A harried Miroku yelled to the blur of red leaping amongst the trees.

With no response from the hanyou, Miroku tried again. "We are only hours away, Inuyasha. We will arrive before nightfall, let's take a short rest."

"Keh. I know! We're so close and you want to stop?"

Miroku sighed and looked at his companions, all bedraggled and exhausted from the merciless pace the hanyou had kept.

"We need rest."

"Fine! But don't expect another one until we reach Sesshomaru's castle, got it?" He shouted before disappearing in a tree to simmer.

"We want to find her as much as you do, Inuyasha." Sango declared as she stepped down off of Kirara."

"Yeah! You're not the only one who misses her." Shippou shouted from Sango's arms.

"I don't miss her!" His disgruntled voice came from within the leaves.

He simply wanted to find her as quickly as possible so that he could strangle her, throw her in Kaede's hut and never let Kagome leave him again.

Kikyo. She had been following them for the past two days and Inuyasha had been ignoring her, unsure of himself and her reaction to the scene with Kagome. But he could not put it off any longer, they were getting too close to the castle. He could smell Sesshomaru in the air.

Leaving without a word, Inuyasha sped off in search of his first love.

He found her resting against a sakura tree, looking more haggard and pale than usual.

Feeling a wave of guilt, Inuyasha berated himself for not thinking of Kikyou when he set the pace.

"Inuyasha."

Startled, he met her blank stare, moving slowly towards her.

"Don't follow us anymore. It isn't safe so close to Sesshomaru's castle. I can smell youkai everywhere."

"Are you angry with me?"

Inuyasha did not try to pretend that he did not know what she was referring to.

"I can't blame you for trying to protect me." He said it loudly, for his own benefit, in order to convince himself that Kikyou did not want to harm Kagome, that she was not capable of being vindictive and vengeful. He wanted to believe that she was still that woman he had loved 50 years ago. That nothing had changed.

But all he saw repeating over and over in his mind was the vision of Kikyou releasing an arrow at him, pinning his body to a tree. Only it wasn't him. It was Kagome with a sacred arrow protruding from her chest; it was her in eternal slumber. And her glowing eyes, a fathomless blue from tip to tip, staring at him in anguish and accusation. You failed to protect me.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked longingly at the dead woman lying in front of him before he continued, "Just as you cannot blame me for trying to protect her."

With this, he left Kikyou as quickly ass he came to her. Emptiness filled him as Inuyasha realised that if Kikyou confronted Kagome again, he would protect the woman he loved.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was rudely awoken by breakfast. Namely, Myouga's uninvited sampling of it at her neck.

Drowsily shooing him away, she grumbled and tried to go back to sleep. It had been so long since her strange, new body had finally allowed her to doze off instead of functioning in a state of constant high alert.

"Wake up, Lady Kagome! Sesshomaru-sama wishes to see you now! He's outside waiting."

Kagome was suddenly wide-awake and wishing for the toothpaste and mouthwash that had long since run out. _Oh well, if I'm lucky my morning breath will reach his inu-youkai nose and knock him right out. Better than chloroform. _She walked into the clear morning air and saw his figure, alone and aloof with a large, wooden box at his feet.

"Miko." He said without inflection, turning around.

"Good morning to you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome felt the awkward silence build and wondered if he would be civil today or give her a repeat performance of yesterday's Sesshomaru, Cold and Sadistic, Act II.

"You will change into these clothes and come with me."

"What clothes? Why?" A bewildered Kagome asked.

"You have half an hour." And he left.

Stunned, Kagome stood there gaping at his retreating back, watching his pretty hair swinging in the wind.

"Kagome-sama? Aren't you going to change?" Inquired Myouga anxiously.

"Arg! I. Hate. Him." She waited until he was well out of hearing range and ranted.

"He thinks he can order me around like a slave! Who does he think he is?"

"Kagome, please calm down! Sesshomaru-sama is only doing what is in your best interest. Look, he's brought you a gift. The kimonos in the box are for you. He wants you to accompany him to the council."

"What? I'm going before the council? When did this happen?"

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama thought that it would be best to establish yourself as a proper Geisha there, among the most prominent youkai, before you-"

"I'm a what?"

"A Geisha. Did Sesshomaru-sama not tell you?"

"When does that arrogant, self-righteous son of a-" No. She would not insult Inutaisho's wife or his memory.

"Oh." Myouga was noticeably becoming paler and more nervous by the second and Kagome felt herself react similarly.

"So you want me to be a prostitute?" Her voice steadily became softer, until the last word came out in a strangled, angry whisper.

"Not a prostitute! Heaven's no. Geisha are youkai companions. Serve them tea. Sing, dance, play instruments. The neko-youkai of the north are known to be especially fond of human geisha ever since Inutaisho's time. They were the spoils of war when their human allies failed in defeat. In any case, that is why it is the perfect disguise for you. Sesshomaru-sama believes that it is the only way for you to get near the neko-youkai clan without causing suspicion."

It did make sense, Kagome supposed, if she were being objective.

But she was not. "So I'm just going to let male youkai fondle me whenever they wish? I'd rather die."

"Of course not!" Myouga quickly rushed to reassure her.

"No one will dare to touch you for Sesshomaru-sama will be your danna."

* * *

Sorry about stopping there. I was tired.

Reviews please! Didn't anyone enjoy the last chapter? It seems like no one is bothering to answer or read these author's notes so I'll just shut myself up now...sniff...

Till next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

geta: sandal, footwear

kanzashi: hair ornaments

* * *

_If he is my danna, who will protect me from him?_

Kagome brushed her hand along the intricately embroidered silk sleeves of the kimono hidden in the wooden box Sesshomaru had brought with him. The interweaving petals and mist almost emerged from the folds, caressing her fingers as it did the haunting mountains peaks draped in snow. She reverently took the breath-taking kimono out, the fabric cool against her skin.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you like it, Lady Kagome. Now you have to put it on quickly."

"What? I can't. I don't even know where to begin. Besides, I can't tie the obi on my own."

Not to mention the fact that Kagome was still undecided about this grand plan Sesshomaru had conceived on her behalf to infiltrate the youkai ranks as a consort. _His _consort, no less. Myouga had explained to her the relationship between Geisha and their danna. All that kept playing over and over in her mind was multiple scenes of her spilling tea over Sesshomaru, dropping fans on his head and generally being her usual clumsy self. After a bout of fluttering eyelashes, the Kagome in her vision would look at her "danna" who was not amused. Subsequently, Sesshomaru would transform, raging at the utter ineptness of his human Geisha and roar at the humiliation she had caused him.

In reality, he may simply slash her in two with his poison whip and be done with it. From the expression, or marked lack of it, on his face as Sesshomaru walked towards her, it seemed she would find out sooner than she would prefer. Had it really been half an hour? She had only gotten on the first layer, an undergarment of sheen, almost transparent fabric. Covering her arms across her torso, Kagome felt naked under his gaze.

Sesshomaru was silent as he scanned her body and the lack of progress she was making in dressing herself.

"She has no experience in dressing in a kimono, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Evidently so."

Kagome could swear she saw a hint of amusement in his golden eyes as he bent towards the box and retrieved the next layer, lifting it before him with surprising care and shifting his disconcerting gaze to her once again.

Sesshomaru was going to dress her. She refrained from pinching herself hoping that this was a weird dream or some twisted fantasy come to life.

Looking to Myouga for reassurance, she found none in his flea face, gaping at Sesshomaru in horrified astonishment. Then again, at least she was not alone with the inu-youkai, however useless Myouga might be in terms of rescue.

Kagome walked up to the lord and slowly turned around, wondering why despite his seeming cruelty, she never felt in any real danger with him. Sesshomaru stood mere inches behind, and she shivered as he draped the garment over her shoulders. Not fear. She did not with to analyze her emotions at that point. Instead, Kagome stood as if in a dream waiting for Sesshomaru to wrap her in layer after layer of silk. The ease with which he did the intricate tying and knotting made Kagome wonder how many kimonos he had helped put on, and how many he had taken off in turn.

She did not know how long they stood together, each absorbed in thoughts of the other, but when she awoke from the spell that his movements has cast upon her, Kagome was fully dressed and turned to see him staring at her. He did not seem as remote anymore, not as beautifully alien as the markings on his face.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She could not keep the note of hesitant wonder from her voice.

"It will suffice." Her expression of gratitude or the kimono, Kagome pondered, but did not dare to ask.

"Do not speak and do not stray." He then sped off into the forest in the blink of an eye and Kagome sensed his youkai flare, knowing he had changed into his true form. Still caught in nervousness, she looked down at her kimono and quickly patted herself down, brushing away imaginary lint and straightening non-existent wrinkles. Then she heard Sesshomaru growling in impatience from the trees.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered underneath her breath as she bunched her kimono in one hand lifting it off the ground and grabbed the pair of geta from the bottom of the box in the other, running barefoot towards the inu-youkai who would be her danna.

It had seemed like a good idea until the lake came into view. Sesshomaru had taken his place among his inu-youkai, a group of ten predominantly light-coloured males who formed a loose oval around their lord close to the water. Most were lounging, but stood at attention upon his arrival. They were larger than the conglomeration of neko-youkai near the trees but were outnumbered by them 2 to 1. There were also a few other races represented at the Gathering including two dragons and a small group of wolves, none of which she recognized from Kouga's tribe.

At first she did not see the humans, tiny as they were against such a backdrop of towering youkai. They were all magnificently dressed in kimonos much like hers, except that their hair was also elaborately decorated in differing styles of kanzashi. Kagome touched her own wild tresses in self-consciousness. Each woman, beautiful and melancholy, was kneeling before and leaning against their youkai companions, looking like porcelain dolls, so delicate and breakable in contrast to the fierce company that they kept.

Geisha. In the cover of the forest, Kagome paused to study them, their movements, hoping that she would be able to portray them convincingly. It was now or never. She moved towards Sesshomaru, his silver fur blinding against the rising sun. As Kagome neared their group, she noticed that the Geisha were gathered in groups of twos and threes, relaxing in the shade. She let out a breath that she did not realize she was holding as she saw that they were happy and whole, looking at her now with undisguised interest.

They seemed to avoid the inu-youkai though and with good reason, Kagome thought as the dogs eyed her with obvious dislike. For once, she felt enormously grateful for Sesshomaru's presence and moved quickly near him.

He did not acknowledge her presence, and continued to rest tranquilly on the sandy shore, so Kagome did as the other Geisha and kneeled by his side. One of the smaller inu-youkai approached and growled at Sesshomaru, in obvious interrogation about the unwanted human. The entire clearing quieted, waiting for his response. Sesshomaru snarled silently, not bothering to stand up to face the aggressor. It was enough to dissuade the young youkai and the normal hum of conversation began again.

Sesshomaru rumbled softly in his chest and Kagome could feel the vibrations run through her. She looked up in question to find his head tilted slightly towards her. He then shifted his giant white paw close to her body in seeming invitation.

Confused, Kagome glanced at the other Geisha keeping company with the transformed neko-youkai, kneeling upon their fur and nestled against their haunches. _He wanted her closer? _Taking a tremulous breath, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's paw, claws gleaming in restrained violence, bigger than her entire body. She could not move. His rumbling grew louder and more insistent at her lack of response. Then, Sesshomaru nudged her with said paw, very gently. It broke Kagome out of her trance and she found herself gazing into his huge eyes, warm and unthreatening, and was reminded that this Sesshomaru was the same one that had just dressed her with such care and thoughtfulness. Kagome exhaled, unconsciously allowing his youkai to comfort her, and moved so that she rested against his paw, her white and blue kimono floating above the flowing lengths of his fur.

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly. From what she could understand from youkai body language, Sesshomaru was only the arbitrator of the proceedings, not an active participant. The other youkai would break out in argument and debate, sometimes escalating to near violence, but Sesshomaru would growl in warning, vibrating against her back, and all would calm down.

The truth was Kagome felt lulled by Sesshomaru's low rumbling and watched the unfolding events with waning attention. That is until the very end. Sesshomaru had barked out a long announcement of some sort and the resulting commotion resulted in the two main camps of inu-youkai and neko-youkai facing off, all standing at full alert except the lord at her back, who did not move though Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's tension through her body. Slowly, he straightened and made his way into the middle of the clearing, tense silence suffocating in the air.

Then the moment passed and bewildered, Kagome looked on as all the youkai dispersed, the neko-youkai taking their Geisha with them, until there was only her and her inu-youkai danna. What had Sesshomaru done?

It was hot under the mid-afternoon sun and Kagome felt each layer of her newly acquired kimono weighing heavily against her. Sesshomaru passed, ignoring her presence, and headed towards the lake.

Mesmerized, she watched him wade into the cool waters and his silver fur flowed behind him, drifting in the small current caused by the odd gentle breeze. He seemed as natural in the water as he did in the clouds.

At that moment, Kagome felt an inexplicable urge to join him, cast off her heavy kimono and join him in the lovely lake, to feel his cool, wet fur brush against her skin.

Kagome shook her head and berated herself for staying out in the sun for so long. It must be heat exhaustion. She turned away and left Sesshomaru to his frolicking and walked towards Yukinaga's cave, hoping that the neko-youkai would finally make an appearance so that she could explain herself. She had seen his black and white stripes among those at the meeting and wondered at his reaction to her new status as Sesshomaru's chosen Geisha.

* * *

He came at dusk. Not Yukinaga, but Sesshomaru, no longer in true form and no longer wet.

"We will leave in the morning."

"What? The Gathering, does it not end many days from now?"

"Human uprisings throughout the realm force an early termination."

"Uprisings?"

He did not answer her.

"Okay. So why are you coming with Myouga and I?"

"Without me, you would not live long enough to be useful."

Accepting this doubtfully, Kagome waited for him to speak again.

"You need training as Geisha. Your lack of intuition in this matter is not surprising considering the company you keep."

"It was my first day. And Inuyasha has nothing to do with this." Kagome said, trying not to sound annoyed.

She was about to continue, but Kagome stopped herself when she noticed Sesshomaru tense almost imperceptibly, moving in front of her and facing the newcomers that Kagome now sensed.

"Sesshomaru! So you've been hiding here this entire time. Your toad of a servant wasn't lying when he said you were here." The heart-wrenchingly familiar voice spoke ingratiatingly.

Kagome made a movement to step from behind Sesshomaru to greet him, but froze at the inu-youkai's warning growl, whether directed at her or the hanyou.

"You trespass in my lands, Inuyasha. You and the disgusting ningens I smell trailing you."

Kagome made a disapproving noise and watched as the brothers initiated their dance of outright insults and displays of aggression.

"What the hell have you done with Kagome?"

At this, she looked down at her kimono robes and wondered if Inuyasha really found it so ugly and displeasing. Perhaps he did not like it because she looked like Kikyo? Opening her mouth to question him, Kagome paused when she suddenly realised that the hanyou could not see her. He had glanced at her in passing and did not recognize the woman he had been travelling with, had fought with for 5 years. It was foolish to be hurt, but she had only been gone less than a week. Had he so easily forgotten her face? It was still Kagome, beneath the Geisha costume.

"This Sesshomaru has done nothing to your precious miko."

Angry, Kagome brushed by under Sesshomaru's arms and looked straight into Inuyasha's amber eyes, now drawn to hers and widening in belated recognition. His drawn fang transformed back into the rusty blade of Tessaiga once again.

"He's not lying, Inuyasha. I'm right here."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Very encouraging :)

Till next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

"Kagome." Relief and surprise were clear in his voice.

The hanyou made a motion towards her, but was blocked yet again by Sesshomaru. Kagome was caught between joy at seeing his face and guilt for making him chase after her, so she remained motionless beside Sesshomaru, unconsciously seeking his support.

"Get out of my way, Sesshomaru. What did you do to her?"

"Stop accusing him, Inuyasha. He hasn't done anything."

He shifted his disbelieving gaze to hers and Kagome felt his sense of betrayal.

"Hasn't done anything? You're completely covered in his scent, Kagome."

"Do you wish to fight me, Inuyasha?"

"Hell, yes."

The brothers faced each other, Inuyasha's Tessaiga once again fully transformed. The sword that his father had made to protect his human mother, Izayoi. But Kagome did not need his protection from Sesshomaru.

Kagome began to move between them, but was distracted by the loud arrival of the rest of the gang. Shippou recognized her immediately and launched himself from Sango's shoulder, sprinting towards her.

"No! Stay back. All of you, Stay back."

Sesshomaru would not hurt her, but she would not gamble on the lives of her friends.

"Sesshomaru. Do not fight him. I just need time to speak to Inuyasha about our plans."

There was no reaction from the inu-youkai. Kagome began to despair. Was he so brutal that he would ignore her wishes and hurt those she loved?

Then his posture changed.

"Please. Let me speak to them. Alone."

His eyes flashed red in displeasure and Kagome knew that she was pushing him to the limits of his youkai.

"We will leave in the morning."

"You're not taking her anywhere, Sesshomaru!" But his threats went unheard, directed at an already disappearing lord.

Seeing that Inuyasha was preparing to sprint after him, Kagome laid a restraining hand on his red haori, and he froze at her touch.

"So you're his bitch now?" He barked at her before running and leaping into a tree.

Shocked by his vehemence, Kagome still could not blame him for his righteous anger. Sesshomaru had once tried to kill all of them in the past during their fights over the possession of Tessaiga. Yet in the past few days, Kagome could not ignore the facet of Sesshomaru emerging, no less honourable and commanding, but tempered by gentleness. What could she say to him? _Really Inuyasha, your brother is much nicer as a dog._

Instead, Kagome ignored him for the moment and tried to explain her situation to her other companions who were now bombarding her with questions about her kimono, Sesshomaru and the state of her powers.

"You are planning to spy on the Northern clan?" Asked a stunned Miroku.

"It's too dangerous, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed with Kirara mewling in agreement from within her lap.

"Yes, Sango, but isn't it worth the risk if in return, I will get the training I need to control my powers?"

"Are you sure Myouga is capable?"

"Yes, I trust his word."

Miroku sighed. "Then there's no help for it. We leave in the morning with you."

Kagome ached at their loyalty and compassion.

"You can't. I won't allow you to start another dangerous journey just after we finally defeated Naraku and ended our search for jewel shards. You have the chance to rebuild your lives."

Before they had an opportunity to object, Kagome continued.

"Sango, your exterminator village needs you."

She turned to Miroku, looking at his hand, now free of the cursed wind tunnel.

"Miroku, you are no longer under Naraku's curse and you can have a woman bear as many children as you wish."

"What about me, Kagome? I don't have anything." Shippou whimpered from her lap.

Kagome looked down at the little kitsune that had stolen her heart and smiled.

"You have me, Shippou."

"Does that mean that I can come with you?"

"Wouldn't you rather stay with Sango or Miroku? Inuyasha likes you too, no matter how mean he acts sometimes."

"No. I want you."

Kagome wondered if it was fair to drag him along another risky journey. She decided to speak with Sesshomaru later.

"We'll see, Shippou." He squealed in happiness.

"We can't let you go off into unknown territory with Sesshomaru. Have you forgotten what he is like?"

"Nothing I say will make you see him differently, so if that is your only objection to letting me ago, then know that I will be safe."

Looking at their doubtful faces, Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"I need to speak to Inuyasha."

Giving Shippou a soft kiss on the forehead, Kagome deposited him with Sango, and walked toward the hanyou she both dreaded and yearned to see.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled to the branches overhead.

No answer.

"Fine, be that way. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for running away and not telling you. But I needed to go on this journey alone."

Abruptly, she found herself in his arms and within the tree. She had forgotten how fast he could be. And he still had not let her go. Inuyasha rested his back against the trunk and she in turn, gradually leaned against his chest. How she missed him. The cool smoothness of the rosary beads touched her cheek and she was reminded of the promise that she had made to herself to free him.

"Inuyasha. I-"

Her words were cut off by his snarl.

"Do you know how much I worried for you? I thought you were being attacked by youkai or fallen off a cliff. But I find you here, playing with my half-brother, dressing up in kimonos."

Kagome straightened in anger and tried to move out of his arms, but failed. So she settled for glaring at his chin.

"I wasn't playing, Inuyasha! Didn't you hear anything that I was saying to the others?"

"Oh, I heard. You're going to play Sesshomaru's whore to get into a youkai clan."

Kagome was shocked and then angry at his continually spiteful words. Her first instinct was to sit him. She bit the word back.

"How dare you. You know what, Inuyasha? Your brother may be cold and arrogant, but he is more of a gentleman than you'll ever be."

Kagome did not have to see his amber eyes to know that pain filled them. She didn't mean it.

He released her from his hold, and Kagome shivered, suddenly cold.

They were both silent and when she finally gathered the courage to look at him, the raw anguish in his unguarded features made her shut her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome jerked in surprise. She had been preparing to apologize. It was so unlike him to give in first.

"I can't let you go."

"Oh, Inuyasha. I don't want to go. But how can I stay? Knowing that I'm a danger to everyone around me."

"You would never hurt anyone on purpose, Kagome. You aren't capable of it."

"I hurt you. How many times have I used the subduing spell since we've met?"

"Keh, it didn't hurt."

Kagome moved closer to him and Inuyasha stiffened in response. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, watching his beautiful warm eyes widen in shock, nose now almost touching his, which flared at her proximity.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."

The rosary beads slid off his neck easily at her touch and rolled into her palms.

Her sad gaze was fixed upon the beads now and Kagome felt tears spring into her eyes. This feels like the end. She had put these beads on him soon after they had first met, after she released him from Goshinbuku. He had tried to kill her then and the spell had kept her alive. Now, the necklace was something more. Inuyasha had worn it for so long that she thought it to be a part of him that was inextricably tied to her. Selfishly, she knew and without his consent.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this much earlier, Inuyasha. I want you to know that it wasn't because I was afraid that you would hurt me without it."

"Stupid wench! What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, the beads dangling from her fingers.

"You should be free, Inuyasha. To live your life. The jewel is gone as is Naraku. I want you to be happy." With Kikyou. Without me.

Inuyasha looked at her tenderly and caressed her cheek, wiping the falling tears from her face.

"I- I only want to be with you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting to hear those words her entire teenage life. But she was no longer the girl that was once pulled into another era by a centipede youkai. Along the way, she had realised that Inuyasha would always be her first love, just as Kikyou was his. But Kagome could not live with him in this era and constantly wonder who he saw when he looked into her face: the woman who had travelled into another time to be with him, or the woman who still walked the earth, dead because of him, mutually deceived by Naraku.

"Osuwari."

She saw him flinch, ears flattening, in reflex.

The smile on her tear-streaked face was bittersweet.

"You don't have to be afraid, Inuyasha." Her voice cracking. "There's no one left to fight and there are only those who love you."

Kagome leapt down from the tree causing Inuyasha to yell and grab at her trailing kimono. Softly, she landed on the ground below, uninjured, thenecklace still firmly in her grasp and looked up to see him gaping.

"You're not the only one who can sulk in trees now."

She turned to go and found him in front of her, blocking the path.

Closing her eyes, unwilling to be lost in the his amber depths, Kagome said, "Go home, Inuyasha. You can't protect me forever."

"Keh, who says?"

Ignoring her instincts to throw herself in his arms, Kagome replied, "I do. Who will protect you from me?"

She only received a snort in reply.

"I am leaving tomorrow. Don't follow me this time."

"No." And he tried to pull her into his arms once again.

"Can't you just trust me?"

"I do, you idiot. I just don't trust him with you."

Kagome twisted from his hold and saw with some dismay that his claws had ripped her kimono sleeve.

He didn't notice and she walked away.

* * *

"I've ruined this kimono." Kagome whined as she inspected the mud-splattered hem of the once pristine white lining along the bottom.

"Yes." Sesshomaru walked a few paces ahead and did not slow down.

"You don't care? It is your kimono."

"We have arrived. I have many more."

"Where?" She lost her voice when it came into view. The estate just beyond the valley was nestled by snow-capped mountains and a sparkling estuary.

"This is your home?" Kagome said, awestruck.

He continued walking, and did not answer her.

"Why are we here?"

"Geisha do not speak unless spoken to."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his back and followed.

Once they reached his gates, Sesshomaru did not enter and instead, looked in the direction from which they came.

She waited with him until she could keep silent no longer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are we waiting for?"

His shoulders seemed to droop a bit in exasperation.

"Do you not sense your persistent hanyou?"

"Inuyasha?" She stretched her senses and after a few moments, found him.

That stubborn dog. She should've known.

"Inuyasha! I know you're there."

After a bout of silence, her abashed companions came into sight, popping out from behind trees and boulders.

Sesshomaru pivoted and walked through the high gates. Kagome was torn. She did not want to leave her friends outside the castle.

"Are you coming or not, miko?"

She looked at the inu-youkai lord, one eyebrow arched in question. Then she realised that he had not refused the others entrance into his home.

Kagome smiled in relief and motioned for them to follow her, not noticing Inuyasha's hesitant step.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Thank goodness you're back." An ecstatic Jaken bounded out of the courtyard.

"Yes, we must speak privately, Sesshomaru-sama." An unusually serious Myouga spoke quietly from Jaken's shoulder.

"There you are, Myouga."

"Yes, Kagome-sama, I left to prepare for your arrival."

Jaken began to shout over him in outrage.

"What are the disgusting hanyou and his ningens doing here, Sesshomaru-sama? Shall I dispose of them for you, my lord?"

"They are here because you deemed it appropriate to inform them of my whereabouts."

His anger swiftly turned to repentance, and the spirited little toad prostrated himself on the ground, begging feverishly for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru walked on, ignoring his retainer and disappearing into one of the countless pavilions interconnecting his estate.

Entering the gloomy darkness of one of the sitting rooms, Myouga looked suspiciously around before whispering in Sesshomaru's pointed ear.

"Jaken has informed me that since the human uprising a few days ago, the youkai of neighbouring lands and even of our own household have been growing more agitated and restless. No one expected such a united effort among humans and the extent of their preparedness. The sheer number of rebels is daunting enough. As always, there are rumours that human sympathizers are aiding them, whether for their own ends or out of true empathy."

Myouga said the last words hesitantly, knowing his lord's reticence over a certain human.

"I have already placed our most trusted guards in position to watch over her."

"They are still youkai." Some that he himself had trained and others he had known his entire life, but youkai nonetheless. They would not hesitate to eliminate threats or weaknesses, especially human.

"Prepare rooms for the miko's companions, they will be staying for the night."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. And tomorrow?"

"We leave as planned."

* * *

Kagome was left to explore Sesshomaru's magnificent home with Shippou latched tightly onto her shoulder, and her other companions nowhere in sight. She couldn't blame them. Myouga had shown them their rooms earlier. Sango lay on the feather cots and did not get up until she was informed of the hot springs nearby. Then she disappeared like the wind with Miroku hot on her trail, not doubt hoping to get an illicit show. Those two would never change, Kagome thought fondly. Shippou, on the other hand, had felt it necessary to cut off circulation to her lower body with his unexpectedly strong grip on her neck. He did not like the scent of so many strange youkai in one place.

Inuyasha. She had no idea where he had run off. It seemed to her that he had developed a nervous disorder from the moment he entered Sesshomaru's home. Kagome wanted to comfort him somehow, as futile as the notion was. She remembered Junengi and one of the few times Inuyasha had spoken of his childhood. Perhaps this place was full of memories for him.

At that moment, Kagome heard a child's laughter nearby, eerily mimicking her thoughts. It was coming from one the myriad of gardens convoluted throughout this house. No, she thought, as she turned a corner and a breath-taking expanse of manicured lawns and billowing trees came into view. Not a house, but definitely a park.

The source of the giggles came from a little girl, but not as young as she remembered, tagging along after Sesshomaru in her chequered yukata. Rin. The girl had begun to blossom into her teens, the lopsided ponytail abandoned in favour of a delicate bun, adorned with beautiful kanzashi. As Kagome approached her, she saw that one thing had not changed. Rin still loved to draw as was revealed by the scattered parchment filled with depictions of the scenery around her. She still had not noticed Kagome's presence.

Shippou was not one to wait for introductions. Jumping at the chance to play with someone closer to his age, he launched himself off of Kagome's shoulder and landed on his paws directly in front of Rin.

"Hi, your pictures are nice. Can I draw with you?"

At first, Rin jumped, crying out in surprise at the appearance of the strange youkai. Then she took a better look at Shippou's adorable face and Kagome's human form and relaxed.

In a formal manner uncharacteristic of her age, she said, "I am Rin. Are you Sesshomaru-sama's guests?"

"Yes, we are sorry to have disturbed you. I am Kagome and this little ball of fur is Shippou."

Introductions made, and reassured by Kagome's friendly smile, Rin returned her attention to Shippou, who was using his cuteness to full advantage.

"Here. You can have this paper. But be careful with the pastels, they're very easy to break."

Kagome stood by, watching them work silently in absorption and slowly lowered herself onto the soft grass, the green muted by the shade cast by the overhanging willow tree.

Rin crumpled her latest attempt, which she threw away, and landed in a ball close to Kagome. She took it from the ground and flattened it, feeling more childish than she had in years, trying to recall how to make a paper crane.

Unbeknownst to the light-hearted group, a hanyou watched from a nearby tree, absorbed in the recollections that this place stirred up.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had entered the clearing to speak with the hanyou.

"I have a proposal. Your miko is leaving with me in the morning."

Inuyasha snorted in derision, but said nothing.

"She does not need your permission."

Inuyasha leapt down to confront his brother.

"You will protect her?"

"Yes. You have my word."

"It's not enough." Inuyasha growled.

"You dare question my honour, brother?"

"Protect her with your life. With Tenseiga."

"Tessaiga is the fang forged to protect humans."

"And now Tensaiga will as well."

Ignoring this, Sesshomaru continued.

"My proposal is the following. Kagome will be under my care and Rin I will leave in yours."

"The human girl? Why would I want a child?"

"It is no longer safe here for her. She cannot come with me and there is no one else."

"Keh. Why should I do any favours for you, brother?" The last word used with as much coldness and disdain as Sesshomaru had done.

The inu-youkai lord looked upon his garden, shimmering in the midday heat. Kagome was showing Rin some kind of bird she had made from paper and was beginning to teach the fascinated little girl the various steps needed to create it. Sesshomaru reminded himself to keep an eye on his parchment paper from now on.

Their heads bent in concentration, both were in light kimonos, a stark contrast to their jet-black hair and the darkened trunk of the willow behind them.

He heard their soft laughter and looked away.

"Because now I have as much at stake as you do."

* * *

So. You like? Then please review. Thanks for all your encouragement. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is so very glad you have come home!"

The little girl bounded up to the approaching inu-youkai and Kagome smiled.

"I am leaving tomorrow, Rin."

"Am I coming this time, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You cannot."

Her initial happiness was quickly turning into frustrated helplessness as Rin watched her lord continue to refuse her pleas to accompany him in his travels as she had done so often in her childhood.

"Rin, do not act like a child."

She struggled valiantly to hold back her tears, knowing that he thought them a human weakness, and ran from the inu-youkai lord that had once saved her life.

Kagome looked on in silence, surprised by the amount of emotion Rin had displayed towards Sesshomaru and the care with which he had spoken to her. He was still staring in the direction that Rin had fled when Kagome reached his side.

"Here, maybe you should give these to her."

She handed him the loose sheets of parchment as well as the paper crane Rin had completed, half-expecting Sesshomaru to refuse them. He did not, and took them carefully from her palms and walked away.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He paused, without turning to face her.

What could she say? She was impressed that he had raised a little girl by himself? That Rin looked so happy and so normal, even though she had no peers and only youkai for company?

"She is beautiful." Kagome faltered, could not think of anything better to say.

He simply continued walking, leaving her to wonder if he had actually heard her.

"Is Rin mad, Kagome?"

"No, Shippou. She is just sad that her loved one is leaving."

"Oh, I know how that feels. I hate itwhen you go home whenever Inuyasha picks a fight with you."

"I missed you too, Shippou." She scooped him into her arms and held him tight, still staring at the door into which Sesshomaru had vanished.

He had gone to find Rin to explain to her that she must stay with Inuyasha for a while, until he returned from the north. Sesshomaru stopped outside her room and could hear her quiet sobbing through the thick oak panels. His resolve faltered.

He hated her tears.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I found you at last. I wanted to ask if I could accompany you on your upcoming journey. After all, Myouga can take care of the estate on my behalf."

"Jaken. Give these to Rin. Inform her that she will be under the care of Inuyasha indefinitely. You will accompany her."

"What? The half-breed?" Jaken said dumbly as he took Rin's drawings from his lord.

"Yes. Until I return."

"But why, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do you question me, Jaken."

"No! Of course not. But-"

"Go." Sesshomaru turned swiftly and left, heading towards the dojo, a tiny crane enveloped in his hand.

* * *

Kagome had changed out of her kimono, feeling slightly guilty as she surveyed the damage she had done to it in only two days. Once she had donned her old school uniform, Kagome felt more like her old self. She searched the grounds for Rin, trying to pinpoint her location using her senses. A human was much harder than a youkai, their aura being much weaker.

She saw a blur of red and her heart jumped.

"Inuyasha."

"You finished playing with Sesshomaru's human?"

"Her name is Rin." Kagome said in annoyance.

At this, Inuyasha turned to look directly at her and his eyes widened.

"You changed out of your kimono." His voice held an unmistakable note of hope. The sight of her in her usual strange garb from the future made him feel like nothing had changed. That all this was a long nightmare and she would continue to sit him, never leaving his side.

"It was dirty." Kagome said softly.

"You're still gonna travel in that?"

"What's wrong with it? You never complained."

Inuyasha did not know how to respond. He had not complained because her skimpy outfit allowed him to catch forbidden glimpses but the thought of his brother doing the same made him burn in jealousy.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha's stubbornness never failed to amaze her. He still hadn't given up on changing her mind.

"I need to go." She tried to move past, but he intercepted.

"I want it back." His glowing eyes intense.

She didn't try to feign ignorance about what he was referring to.

"Why, Inuyasha? You've told me many times how much you hated the thing."

"Keh." He just held out his clawed hand.

Kagome took the beads out carefully, hesitantly, aching to part with it.

"It's mine." You're mine, the hanyou thought bitterly.

She swallowed and quickly deposited them in his hand before running away. Kagome felt completely uprooted, now drifting, mourning over the loss of the last tie that had anchored her to the hanyou.

By the time she found Rin's room, Kagome had calmed, the flood of her emotions ebbing as she distanced herself from his presence.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited.

"Kagome-sama." The little girl looked miserable, the combs within her hair now set in odd angles and her kimono rumpled with creases.

Without warning, she launched herself into the older girl's arms; silent sobs wracking her small body. Kagome did not know what to say, so she gently caressed her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling somewhat responsible for her distress. After all, Sesshomaru was leaving Rin to accompany her to the Northern clan.

"Perhaps you should go speak with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin."

"He will not change his mind once he has made his decision."

"Come, let's find him nonetheless." Kagome grabbed her tiny hand and led Rin along the corridor, heading in the direction from which his muted, but powerful youkai exuded. He may not change his mind, but he was the only one who could comfort her.

They found him in a far corner of the estate, isolated and quiet, except for the occasional low swoosh of a swiping sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama does not like to be disturbed in the dojo." Rin looked apprehensively at the small wooden structure.

"I will speak to him at dinner." She began to head back, glancing nervously at Kagome.

"Rin. Let's wait to speak with him."

"No, you don't understand. Sesshomaru-sama only goes to the dojo when he is really upset."

Kagome started to run after Rin, who had sped off. But she stopped in mid-step, intrigued by the sudden flare of Sesshomaru's youkai, reminiscent of the fiery energy she had sensed while he was in true form.

As she eased slowly toward the open sliding doors, Kagome stifled a gasp. His effortless grace and control was mesmerizing, from the precise movements of his katana to the flow of his youkai, pulsing in rhythm with his thrusts and swings.

"You may enter, miko."

She jumped at his voice, too absorbed in his deadly ballet. Blushing uncontrollably, Kagome realised belatedly as he faced her that Sesshomaru was completely bare from the waist up. The slight sheen of sweat glistening on his smooth alabaster skin made him glow in the darkness of the dojo. She quickly averted her gaze, hoping that she was not caught ogling like last time. How did she always end up in these situations?

"Attack me."

"Huh?" She said, startled.

"Try to hit me." He seemed serious, standing calmly and waiting for her move.

"I don't want to."

"You have to test your powers at some point."

"But," she grappled for an excuse, "I don't have a weapon!"

"You should not require one."

"You have one." Referring to Tenseiga at his waist.

"I will not use it. Stop stalling. Concentrate on my youkai."

Kagome's breath quickened and she closed her eyes, trying to do as he said. His youkai was normal, controlled but in a breath-taking moment, it was suddenly fully unleashed in all its glory, wild and suffocating, so overwhelming that Kagome felt her own power flare in response. Her miko energy spread instinctively to forma a weak barrier around her in defence.

It dissolved instantly when Sesshomaru curbed his youkai once again.

"Good. You can form a barrier, however pitiful."

Anger filled her at her own weakness, especially in contrast to his obviously superior strength.

The rage helped. In fact, it was the only thing that kept her going as Sesshomaru began to use his speed relentlessly in physical attacks, forcing her to form barriers at each flick of a poison whip and each swipe of his claws. She knew that he was only testing the strength of her barriers and probably using his own powers to a miniscule extent. Yet, she had never felt more alive in her entire life. Her entire existence narrowed down to dodging his offensive strikes and the flashing golden eyes that watched her every move. She did not anticipate a new weapon as Sesshomaru slashed with Tenseiga without warning. Not dodging fast enough, Kagome watched with detachment as it sliced through her, wincing in reflex.

"Too slow. Again." Sesshomaru mercilessly looked down at the miko, who was touching her abdomen in wonder as the blue light faded. Tenseiga, of course, it could not cut living beings.

The onslaught began again as promised, Sesshomaru not allowing her any respite. Whip, whip, slash, whip. It seemed an endless dance and Kagome was tiring, her barriers weakening until the last one faded upon contact with the acid of his whip. It connected with her forearm, winding around its length. The pain lasted for an unbearable second before Sesshomaru released her.

"Enough. You will improve."

Breathing heavily, Kagome wiped the sweat dripping from her brow and felt her dwindling rage rekindle at his flippant attitude and her own helplessness. Out of pure frustration and without conscious thought, Kagome released an energy attack, watching in horror as it formed into a whirling vortex of blue and pink, opposing youkai and miko energies electrifying the room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise and Kagome stiffened with fear. What if he was unable to block it?

She did not know how she found the strength to move that quickly, but Kagome desperately positioned herself in front of her own attack.

She braced for the impact. Yet there was only a fleeting moment of pain as she felt her own youkai energy bombard her, the miko energy she simply reabsorbed. When she opened her eyes, her attack was already dissipating before her. A barrier was glowing merely inches from her face. Sesshomaru.

Kagome whirled around to face the inu-youkai behind her, standing seemingly unscathed and unperturbed as ever. Her knees buckled, caused by a combination of relief and fading adrenaline.

"I'm so sorry." Vaguely, she looked down to see fresh blood dripping onto the floor.

"Sesshomaru! You're bleeding!"

"I am not injured." His faraway voice sounded strange in her ears, almost gentle.

"Oh." She answered articulately, all that she could manage before losing consciousness, her head falling towards the dojo floor. It never made contact, instead, resting softly upon the chest of a bewildered inu-youkai lord now cradling the little miko in his arms. Her attack was the most unusual power he had ever seen. The power of the Ancients?

She was so light and fragile. Her long lashes rested against her pale cheeks, a small gash along her delicate jaw already healing before his eyes. He mentally berated himself for pushing her so hard, but Sesshomaru had been surprised by her natural skill and so eager to parry after the frustrating scene with Rin. Sesshomaru watched the astonishing rate at which her body was mending itself and breathed easier. With care, he took off the upper layer of his kimono and enveloped her in its length, then carried the small bundle away from the ruins of the dojo. It was now a smouldering heap of charred wood and various weapons in disarray. Her attack had been unfocused, its energy dispersing around her in a wide circle, which made it very easy for him to block. Sesshomaru's hold on her unconsciously tightened. But she did not know that. The miko had risked her life to protect him.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" The irate hanyou had found them. The scent of Kagome's blood drove him in fear and rage towards the pair.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga.

"Drop. Her. Now." Anxiously, he glared at the covered miko within his brother's arms, trying to ascertain the extent of her injuries.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

"You would attack me now?"

"Lay her down and fight me, you coward."

"Move out of my way."

Inuyasha followed the inu-youkai lord helplessly to Kagome's room. He could not attack him until she was out of harm's way. Growing more frustrated by the second, Inuyasha watched as he placed her on the bed with surprising care. The sight of blood seeping through the white of the kimono enraged him to a renewed fervour.

He waited until Sesshomaru closed the door to her room, and then aimed Tessaiga directly at him, snarling.

"She needs medicine." Inuyasha growled.

"She needs rest. When the miko awakes, tell her that she will be joining me for dinner."

"Kagome is not going anywhere with you."

"I would have invited you if I didn't know you had the table manners of a dog."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me. I'm not letting you near her again."

"I did not harm her, nor did I violate our agreement. You cannot rescind it."

With this, Sesshomaru left a half-transformed Inuyasha, gripping tightly to Tessaiga to keep his youkai blood in check. He was torn between his diverging instincts, one to stay close to Kagome, the other to impale Sesshomaru on his claws. In the end, his worry won and Inuyasha rushed into her room, swiftly checking her body for life-threatening injuries. In relief, he found none, the only evidence of wounds being the fading pink lines dispersed all over her skin. The soft pink of her dusky cheeks and the quiet ease of her breathing reassured him even more. She was sleeping.

He tore his gaze away from her face and left to sit down cross-legged in front of her door, jabbing the Tessaiga into the wooden floor to use it as a barrier. Sesshomaru would never touch her again.

* * *

Kagome awoke, feeling refreshed and in a warm bed. For an instant, she thought that she was back home, sensing Inuyasha nearby as he always was in her time. Her confusion vanished when she felt a slight ache throughout her body. The dojo, and Sesshomaru. Sitting up too quickly, Kagome inspected herself to find that she was wearing a white kimono that was not hers and that it was entirely stained with blood. Her blood?

Then she urgently felt along her body, shocked that she could find no gaping wounds. Had she really healed that fast? No, her heart falling to her stomach, this was Sesshomaru's kimono. In a flash, she leapt out of bed and rushed towards the door. So much blood. It was all her fault. He wasn't able to dodge her attack. All that Kagome could think about was reaching Sesshomaru, her morbid imagination conjuring up a horrifying vision of the inu-youkai drenched in a pool of his blood, life fading from his beautiful golden eyes. Opening the door, she found one surprised hanyou who fell backwards in a heap of fire-rat robes and thick silver hair, so heart-wrenchingly similar to a bloodied version of it in her mind's eye. Kagome did not have time for him, frantically seeking Sesshomaru's youkai.

"Kagome. You're awake." His relief was apparent.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Sesshomaru-" She abstractedly spoke to him, voice choking with anxiety.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"To me? Nothing. I'm the one who-" She broke off, noticing the Tessaiga, fully transformed and sticking straight out of the floor.

"Oh, no. You fought him, didn't you?" While he was injured and bleeding, Sesshomaru had to fend off her self-appointed protector's irrational attacks.

"Where is he, Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked stunned by the urgency in her voice.

"He wants you for dinner. Why are-" He trailed off when Kagome disappeared down the corridor without another word.

Automatically, he took Tessaiga and started to trail her, but kept himself a slight distance away. For the first time in a long while, Inuyasha felt like the outsider looking in, a feeling he had not experienced since he had met Kagome and his other companions. Jealousy ate at him and Inuyasha wondered for the first time if this was what Kagome had felt when he met with Kikyou.

* * *

She finally felt him, her agitation numbing her senses. Inuyasha was right; Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin at a simply decorated dining hall, and looked up at her appearance.

She felt impaled by his intense gaze, she could not breathe. He was not hurt. She shuddered, an all-encompassing relief mixed with growing confusion.

"You're all right."

"As are you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes." Answering the question she heard in his voice.

"You should change and join us for dinner."

Rin looked from Kagome to her lord and back again, fascinated by the older girl's appearance. She was wearing Sesshomaru-sama's bloodstained kimono.

Numbly, Kagome nodded, the events of the day overtaking her. She turned to go, and then paused, feeling like she forgot something.

"Your kimono. I'm sorry, I've ruined another one."

"As I said before, I have many more."

Kagome smiled tremulously at the inu-youkai, trying not to break into hysterical laughter at his undoubtedly unintentional rhyme.

As promised, she found a selection of beautiful kimonos in the wardrobe of her room. Randomly, she chose one and carelessly put it on, eager to be in his comforting presence in her unhinged state, to reassure herself that he was alive and whole.

By the time dinner had ended, Kagome was somewhat recovered. The normality of sharing food and speaking with Rin soothed her nerves. Sesshomaru informed her about his agreement with Inuyasha as well as the reason behind his actions. The thought that Rin was in danger from youkai from this very estate was very unsettling.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not afraid! Jaken will protect me." Rin had objected when she found out that her lord had her safety foremost on his mind in his decision.

It did not sway him, but the little girl was persistent. Kagome had left them alone to find Inuyasha. She smiled, remembering Sesshomaru's almost pleading gaze as she announced her imminent departure from the table. So the inu-youkai lord was not all-powerful.

The hanyou was close by, and as usual, sitting up in a tree.

"I want to thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, what the hell for?"

"For agreeing to take care of Rin." Kagome leaned against the trunk, waiting for his response.

"I'm not doing it for him, or the little human girl."

They were both silent, unspoken words heavy in the air. Kagome felt so tired and so sick of fighting with him and closed her eyes, feeling very alone even though he was only a few branches away.

She walked toward her room in the darkening courtyard.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

Despite being terribly sleepy, Kagome could not rest before checking where Shippou was. He had gone off to play while she was changing into her uniform earlier that day.

As Kagome dreamily moved in the direction of her companions' rooms, she felt an unfamiliar youkai approaching and groaned.

"So you're Sesshomaru-sama's latest toy. I must say, not too impressive at all."

The youkai sauntered towards Kagome, her body moving sensually and green eyes flashing with predatory gleam. Kagome felt stalked.

"And you would be?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm a permanent member of his household, unlike you. Treat me with the proper respect, little girl."

The fair-haired female youkai was undeniably beautiful and as Kagome carefully watched her movements, she could not help but wonder about Sesshomaru's relationship with this woman.

"Miyako." Speaking of the devil. To Kagome, Sesshomaru's voice seemed icier than usual.

The blonde immediately transformed, the perfect courtesan, timid and docile under his gaze.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're finally back. I have been so lonely here without you."

Her hips swayed suggestively as Miyako moved to embrace the inu-youkai, oblivious to his obvious discomfort.

"Leave us."

"Yes, leave us, little girl. You're too naive to know of what we have planned for the night, don't you agree, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Before Kagome could run off in heated embarrassment and shock, she saw Sesshomaru grab the female's wandering hand and toss her negligently aside.

"Miyako, I have no patience for your games. Leave now."

She looked hurt and Kagome felt a momentary sympathy for her, until she turned furious emerald eyes to Kagome, who subsequently ignored her, too preoccupied with Sesshomaru. His actions confused her to no small degree.

The moon had long since risen and he stood underneath its muted light seeming to search for words.

The silence dragged on, and neither noticed the departure of the female youkai.

"You do not need to explain."

"She is nothing."

They spoke simultaneously, overlapping each other and then fell into awkward silence again.

She turned to go.

"Kagome." His voice was soft, hesitant, but the word resounded in her mind as if he had shouted it. He had called her by name.

Sesshomaru did not know why he called out to her, did not know what to say next. All he knew was that he could not watch her walk away from him. She was lovely in the moonlight, fresh in a new kimono. It had disturbed him to see her covered in blood, her unusually strange and enticing scent smothered by the metallic aroma. Now, as she turned disbelieving eyes to him, Sesshomaru found that he could not look away. This tiny woman who contained so much power with so much vulnerability. He did not understand why she terrified him so.

* * *

La la la. Please review! So many hits! Nearing 10,000! jumps up and down in ecstasy 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

* * *

naginata: Japanese halberd, similar to European glaive

* * *

Kagome woke just before daybreak, still clinging to the half-formed whispers of a dream and feeling as unfulfilled and wanting as she had last night. The damn inu-youkai had finally called her by name and what did he say after all that suspense? _Sleep well. We leave in the morning._ Then he left, leaving her alone and aching for something she did not dare name. The memory of it made her crumple the sheets in frustration until sounds of commotion interrupted her thoughts.

Dressing quickly, Kagome rushed outside to investigate the clamour of raised voices and discordant hum of a gathering crowd. Spotting Inuyasha's vibrant red haori on the edges of the main courtyard leading to the entrance, Kagome quickened her step. She tried to avoid the increasingly agitated mob, presumably Sesshomaru's household, similarly awoken by the noise.

"Inuyasha! What's happening?" She called out to him worriedly.

He jumped down from the tree and Kagome was reassured by his relaxed manner.

"Go rest, Kagome. Just some stupid ningens who think they can get away with idle threats."

"Humans?" She looked closely at the mass of people and finally saw them in the dead centre, encircled by disgruntled youkai. A group of five males, lightly armoured and carrying weapons, who must be utterly insane to challenge Sesshomaru with such a ridiculous display.

"How did they get in?"

"Who knows and who cares? They'll be dead soon anyway."

Kagome was about to object strongly to his prediction when she saw Jaken pushing his way through the excited crowd, making a path for his lord, impeccable as usual in a new kimono. Is there any time of day when he doesn't look peppy, she thought uncharitably and touching her own untamed tangles in self-consciousness.

"My lord, you need not bother yourself with these ignorant ningens."

Kagome did not have to be near him to sense his troubled mood, though his expression was bland like always.

"You dare come into my home uninvited?" His mere presence as intimidating as his words.

As she watched him confront the unwelcome intruders, Kagome thought that she had an inkling of what was on his mind. Whoever these humans were, they had help getting onto the estate and judging by their overly confident demeanour, their allies were not far off.

The leader of the band stepped out of their ring and tentatively approached Sesshomaru, trying not to cower before the irritated youkai lord. Kagome felt a pang of sympathy for him, recalling her own fear of Sesshomaru when they had first met.

"We need no invitation." Swallowing convulsively, the young, dark-haired man averted his gaze and continued. "On behalf of all humans, we demand the release of your captives. The girl, Rin, as well as the ones newly acquired, an exterminator, a monk and a geisha."

Absolutely flabbergasted, Kagome gaped at the idiotic man and tried in vain to contain her rising hilarity. Her lilting laughter rang loudly over the quiet hum of the courtyard and caught Sesshomaru's attention, who easily fixated Kagome with a disapproving scowl. She sobered at his sombre mood and stifled her giggles, glancing to Inuyasha for support.

The hanyou was preoccupied at the moment, sniffing the air and eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I do not keep captive humans." Sesshomaru's nose flared subtly in well-disguised disgust.

"Lies. If you do not give them into our custody, we will be forced to take action."

Sesshomaru's brow arched upwards slightly, seeming amused by the man's sheer audacity. Then, he was overtaken by a sudden stillness, every fibre tightly wound, anticipating and waiting. The calm before a thunderstorm, Kagome thought in fascination.

Both inu-youkai brothers had sensed the incoming threat before her, but their noses were incredibly keen, especially for detecting cats it seemed.

There were a lot of them. Neko-youkai appeared in the courtyard, up on the roofs, crouching above over-hangings and within the crowd itself, though Kagome was not sure if they were friend or foe. She had not taken note of the neko-youkai in Sesshomaru's household. Kagome was positive that a number of the intruders were present at the Gathering. Their abrupt appearance had caused a frenzy in the crowd, some rising in defence, others fleeing in apprehension. For the most part, the neko-youkai ignored the masses; their main target seemed to be Sesshomaru, or more likely, their main threat.

He had remained motionless as the cats dispersed themselves throughout the open grounds, assuming position strategically around him. Instinctively, Kagome moved towards Sesshomaru until Inuyasha grasped her arm and roughly yanked her back into his chest.

"You have to leave, Kagome. It's not safe here."

Jerking her arm out of his grip, she said angrily, "We have to help him!"

"He doesn't need our help," the hanyou said with a deprecating smirk, "The bastard is too busy enjoying himself. Look."

She turned back to the escalating conflict and Kagome saw Sesshomaru, outnumbered and in vulnerable position open to attack from all sides. The cats were preparing to tighten the noose, inching closer to their intended prey. Her heart missed a beat. Then Kagome finally saw them. Sesshomaru's guards, a few she recognized as the same inu-youkai from the Gathering, who had formed a loose perimeter around their lord and the cats, relaxed but alert. Their eyes were focused on Sesshomaru, seeming to be awaiting his direction.

A growing wonder displaced her initial fear for him as Kagome stood by Inuyasha, watching the events unfold. Her fingers still closed reflexively around an imaginary bow and arrow, wishing she had thought to bring it.

A neko-youkai with jet-black hair, and striking dark eyes stalked towards Sesshomaru like a panther.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we have not met. I am Takai. It will please you to know that your reputation precedes you even in my faraway lands. The Great Inutaisho's son."

The lord did not seem flattered by the silky words. Instead, Sesshomaru tilted his head, contemplating his sickeningly pleasant opponent. He was no better than the human leader, now cowardly hiding somewhere behind his youkai allies.

The congregation waited in suspended breath, watching Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Yes, I am his son. It would serve you well to remember that."

"Our only demand is for your humans. Surely you would not endanger your life for something so insignificant."

Sesshomaru was silent and growing tired of the soliloquy. Claws dripping green acid, his whip arced through the air towards Takai's head, officially ending negotiations. The nimble inu-youkai leapt in the air, and propelled himself off of a nearby tree, dodging the strike and heading back towards Sesshomaru, wielding his naginata in offence.

Sesshomaru was not carrying Tenseiga, Kagome realised with a sharp stab of anxiety. The inu-youkai was fighting weaponless, and doing it spectacularly well against the multitudes of neko-youkai now combining their attacks against him. His movements were fluid, efficient, seemingly effortless and effused with a deadly poise as he quickly diminished their numbers by half in mere minutes. Some tried to pin him down from higher ground, but only succeeded in drawing Sesshomaru to the roofs, his steps light and sure on the slanted shingles.

"Inuyasha. I'm going to find his sword."

"What? I told you, he doesn't need it. This will be over in a few minutes." The hanyou was absorbed in the battle before him, as was every other male in the near vicinity.

Kagome sighed and ran away from him in search of the fang. Sesshomaru may not need it, and may not need her help, but she would find it for him nonetheless if only because she could not continue standing there idly, being useless. Hearing an exasperated growl behind her, Kagome quickened her step, knowing that Inuyasha was following. Their sudden movements had attracted the attention of a few of the neko-youkai and they leapt towards the pair. Inuyasha stepped quickly out in front of her, drawing Tesseiga, but it was unnecessary. Sesshomaru's guards had blocked the cats' path out of the courtyard and were shepherding them back into the small bloody battlefield and into certain pain and death at the hands of one pissed off inu-youkai lord.

"Keh." Inuyasha seemed almost disappointed, resheathing Tesseiga.

"Are you pouting?"

"Of course not! I just don't see why Sesshomaru gets to have all the fun."

Kagome ignored his antics and tried to pinpoint the location of the other fang, its energy faint, but detectable within its protective sheath. She tracked it, with Inuyasha trailing with reluctance on her heels. Abruptly, Kagome stopped, causing a near collision with the hanyou behind her.

The sword was moving towards her? From the right. Kagome looked up in bewilderment and saw a familiar blonde-haired woman wearing a long cloak. Miyako. Kagome approached the youkai cautiously.

She could sense it clearly now.

"Miyako. What are you doing with Sesshomaru-sama's sword?" Kagome's brow flicked upwards in sarcastic amusement.

The look of poorly concealed shock on her face confirmed Kagome's suspicions.

"Get out of my way. You and your disgusting pet hanyou. This matter does not concern you." She tried to escape in the opposite direction, but was cut off by now annoyed pet hanyou.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't have time for this." She took the sword from within the folds of her cloak and seemed prepared to use it.

Except it was not Tenseiga, but Toukijin. It glowed pink in her hands and Kagome watched as the energy of the possessed sword overpowered her youkai, too weak to subdue it. She had become a living pawn.

"Now wonder he wants Tenseiga so badly. I have never felt so much power in my life." Her lovely face twisted in pleasure.

Inuyasha now faced the woman who was no longer Miyako, and prepared for her strike, slightly confused at the mix-up. He had fought against both swords too often to have any difficulty recognizing one from the other.

She fired a rain of needle-like attacks from Toukijin and Inuyasha blocked them easily with the transformed Tesseiga. Kagome saw that he could handle the treacherous, but foolish thief without a cinch and decided to continue her search for the actual Tenseiga, now spurred by new urgency. Miyako may not be the only one after the sword. With Sesshomaru and the youkai under his command preoccupied with the cats, there was no telling what spies were lurking in sudden freedom.

Rin. She had to find the little girl first. Kagome changed her objective, hating herself for her stupidity.

"Damn it. How could I have been so blind?" This was the perfect opportunity for someone to get access to Rin, grimacing as she recalled her conversation with Sesshomaru at dinner yesterday.

She hoped that she was not too late. It was hard to find her within the over-flowing waves of youkai energy now pouring through the estate. But once she did, Kagome flew towards her, taking the most direct route.

It led her back toward Inuyasha and Miyako, still trying to outmanoeuvre one another. Kagome noticed that he had not used Kaze no Kizu. He usually avoided it in cramped quarters.

Miyako saw Kagome's form moving rapidly by and released a sudden spray of pink needles towards her. Inuyasha cried out in warning and tried to push Kagome out of the way, but it was too late.

She looked at Miyako's smirking face, burning with hatred and smiled at her in response, rage igniting at the youkai's impudence. How dare she enter Sesshomaru's home, steal from him, and then threaten Kagome with his own sword?

Without effort and much thought, Kagome erected a vertical barrier in front of Inuyasha and herself, the needles absorbed harmlessly. With satisfaction, she saw the disbelief on Miyako's face and turned to leave.

"I have to find Rin. Make sure you don't kill Miyako until I return."

"Be careful." Inuyasha yelled at her retreating back in a mixture of pride and sadness. If she didn't need his protection any longer, what excuse did he have to be at her side?

Kagome had almost reached her, heart pounding in her chest.

She found Rin in one of the gardens, with Jaken at her side. They were enclosed by Sesshomaru's barrier. Breathing easier in relief, Kagome wondered how many times Sesshomaru had to protect her like this, from unknown dangers and while in battle himself.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin approached the edge of the barrier, waving enthusiastically.

"Rin! Are you all-right?"

"Of course she is, stupid miko. Sesshomaru-sama sent me to protect her. What are you doing here anyway, and without your pet half-breed?"

Kagome ignored the toad, who should have been counting his lucky stars that Inuyasha could not hear that he had been referred to as her pet for the second time in a single day. Instead, the object directly behind him caught her attention. It was Tenseiga, buried halfway into the soft grass, hilt straight up and pulsing gently in the centre. Not Sesshomaru's barrier, but Tenseiga's, she realised belatedly.

In wonder, Kagome moved slowly towards them. The divine energy radiating from the sword was almost comforting and Kagome basked in its glow. How could she have mistaken Toukijin for Tenseiga, even for a moment?

"Kagome-sama, is Sesshomaru-sama all-right?"

"Don't worry, Rin. He's fine. Did he tell you to stay here?"

Rin nodded. "Then Jaken came and put the barrier around us. He says there are bad people here."

"I'm here now, Rin. No one will hurt you." Kagome berated herself for not putting more faith into Sesshomaru. He had not forgotten to bring his weapon to battle, but had purposefully left it with Rin so that it could offer her its protection. Feeling hurt, Kagome thought that he should have asked her for help instead of handling every detail by himself.

Without warning, a thunderous rumble rocked the ground, a cloud of broiling thick greyness rising into the air. What the hell was happening over there?

"Go, Kagome-sama. Sesshomaru-sama needs your help. Rin is safe here." The little girl said bravely.

Torn, Kagome remained undecided until she saw the indistinct white form of the inu-youkai floating high above the ballooning miasma, trying to escape its poison, then dived straight into its heart.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Rin."

Be safe. Rin. Sesshomaru. Kagome did not understand why it was so important to her, why it suddenly became physically painful to think of them in pain. Fearlessly heading towards the miasma, Kagome disappeared into the unnatural darkness and did not notice her body naturally dispelling the suffocating evil, enveloped in a shimmering blue light.

She could only see a few feet in front of her, but the voices of Sango and Miroku came to her from a distance, as did Inuyasha's. They seemed as confused as she was.

This was ridiculous. They would not be able to help anyone if none of them could even find each other or the battlefield.

"I will try to clear it with my wind tunnel." Miroku yelled out from somewhere to her left.

"You can't! It will poison you." Kagome shouted back urgently.

"Kagome! We were trying to find you. Are you okay?" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, and all of you?"

"We're fine. But the youkai wench escaped when the miasma hit." Inuyasha's silver head appeared like a ghost from her right. Kagome saw his upraised arm, covering his nose with his red haori sleeve, ears swivelling in all directions to compensate for his diminished vision.

"Inuyasha. Can you use Tesseiga to dispel it?"

"I could, but there are so many people here." And the Kaze no Kizu would destroy anything caught in its path.

In growing desperation, Kagome missed what Inuyasha said next.

"What is it?" She looked at the hanyou in puzzlement.

He was ogling at her. "I said, you seem to be doing it pretty well."

In confusion, she followed his gaze and gasped. The air around her was free of miasma, glowing with energy.

"I can purify it." Kagome held up a shaking hand and tested her theory, concentrating her energy to the front and sure enough, the aura widened and cleared the air.

Elated at her accomplishment, Kagome jumped up and down in excitement.

"Are you finished celebrating, miko?"

The familiar uninflected tone so typical of Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her joyful cavorting.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She could not see him, but sensed his youkai, undiminished, from directly behind her.

Turning swiftly around, she sped toward him and collided fully into his chest, saved from an ignominious crash landing by his steadying arms. He had only been a few metres away.

"Ow." The wind had been knocked from her. He was as cushiony as a concrete wall.

"Remind me never to use you as a pillow."

"If I were your pillow, you would not be sleeping."

She rubbed her flattened nose gingerly, determined not to think about the possible insinuations in his answer. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was busy doing a visual inspection of her body, reassuring himself of her well-being and taking note of her glowing form. The blue energy surrounding her was mildly unpleasant, but bearable. She was still within his embrace, he realised. Sesshomaru let her go abruptly.

"Purify this miasma, miko. Before your hanyou faints." His manner unusually brusque.

Kagome discreetly looked at the inu-youkai lord and saw that he was blood-splattered, but whole. He would never admit it, but Kagome could see that the miasma was affecting him as well.

Her relief at seeing him uninjured made Kagome feel wholly inebriated.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama. This time, I'll catch you if you faint." Kagome grinned and then began gathering her power to release it the only way she knew how. It spread from her body like a ripple in water, moving in all directions, wholly uninhibited, a cleansing wave.

The sky was visible once again as were her companions. Kagome grinned, looking back at Sesshomaru in happiness.

She froze. There was a neko-youkai body at his feet, blood pooling on the ground from multiple lacerations. It was Yukinaga, once pristine fur now marred by his own blood.

She moved towards him, but was restrained by Sesshomaru's growl. Kagome noticed for the first time that the purple stripes along his cheeks had become jagged and wondered how she had gotten away with her teasing.

"He needs help."

"He is a traitor." Sesshomaru spoke over her in quiet command.

Had Yukinaga participated in this attack? Horrified, she looked at the neko-youkai who lay panting heavily, and seemed unable to breathe.

Struggling to speak, Yukinaga said, "Sesshomaru. I did not know. My son, I adopted my brother's son, as my heir. I never thought him capable of this."

He took a few shuddering breaths and closed his eyes.

"You will not believe me, but I came to the Gathering only in hopes of ending my reign or maintaining peace between our lands. He has deceived us all. The moment you announced the human uprisings, I confronted some of his followers who had attended. They told me of their plan to attack you."

"You released the miasma." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

Yukinaga nodded weakly.

"It had to end. Their foolish attack and your slaughter. I could not let you kill them for their hot-headedness and their loyalty to the clan, however misguided."

He had released the miasma to allow the neko-youkai to escape but Yukinaga himself was caught in the centre of the blast, getting a fatal dose of the poison.

"Who attacked you?" Sesshomaru asked unexpectedly. Kagome was surprised, thinking that he had injured the neko-youkai himself.

"Takai. He has blinded my son. Do not punish him, Sesshomaru-sama. He does not know now to grieve. His father's death haunts him and he is naive to seek vengeance from you in Inutaisho's stead. He is so much like my brother."

"Inutaisho killed the Northern Lord honourably on the battlefield."

"Yes. He is young, fool-hardy, lacks understanding-"

"And he has sealed his fate." Sesshomaru interrupted the neko-youkai, who quieted seeming deflated by the inu-youkai's unmitigated statement.

"Let me help him, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do not disobey me, Kagome."

So, Kagome and her companions watched in silence as the neko-youkai took his last breath, surrounded by strangers, the morning sun mocking the bleak atmosphere of the courtyard, littered with the bodies of his clan.

"What have you done, my son." Yukinaga went limp.

* * *

The sun had finally set. Kagome sat quietly with Sango, Miroku and Shippou at her side, enjoying the momentary peace on the slope of a hill in Sesshomaru's garden. His favourite one, as Rin had informed her at one point. Sesshomaru had removed the barrier enclosing Rin and Jaken, the Tenseiga back in his possession.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying not to think about the youkai lord. Thoughts of him led to memories of another lord, now buried deep within the earth. At least Sesshomaru had let them do that much for the neko-youkai. Miroku had performed a small ceremony and through it all, Kagome could only wonder if Yukinaga would have appreciated the gesture, coming from humans as it did. She had not known him well, but ever since she had interfered in and subsequently saved his life, Kagome felt responsible for safeguarding it. His death felt like it was stolen from her. Now, she was caught between guilt and anger, both directed at Sesshomaru, however unreasonable it might be.

"Kagome."

She was still not quite used to hearing her name from his lips and looked up at the inu-youkai lord, now as immaculate as ever in a fresh kimono and Tenseiga at his side.

Inuyasha stepped beside his brother and Kagome noted that is was the first time she had seen them so close together without fangs transformed and imminent violence. It warmed her heart briefly.

It didn't last.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You can talk to her here." Inuyasha snarled.

"We've reached an agreement." The hanyou directed this last statement at her.

"How lovely for the both of you." She was sick of their games.

Sesshomaru had left and was apparently suffering no doubts as to whether or not she would follow him. His arrogance was infuriating.

"Go with him, Kagome. Let's be done with this." Inuyasha announced.

"Et tu, Inuyasha? It must be genetic. Soon you'll be ordering me around and yet somehow still be in a perpetually bad mood."

"You're comparing me to him? At least I have a good mood."

"I heard that." Sesshomaru's quiet voice travelled to them from the edge of the garden.

Kagome winced, and headed towards him, feeling contrite and hoping by some miracle that Sesshomaru had learned how to differentiate between good humour and disrespect.

By the time she caught up to him, Kagome was nervous. The day had taken its toll and the last thing she wanted was a confrontation with Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. It was inappropriate."

"I only have one mood. Everything is inappropriate."

Kagome was shocked. He couldn't have. Almost afraid to look at him, she saw his normal blank expression, but there was an undeniable light in his golden eyes. She smiled at him shyly in answering delight.

He continued to walk leisurely in the twilight with no direction in mind, glad that Kagome seemed more relaxed. Sesshomaru had been displeased by the extent of her grief over Yukinaga's death. He did not deserve her sorrow.

"You will not be accompanying me to the north."

"Huh?" Totally taken aback by his statement, Kagome did not have any idea how to respond.

"You will stay with Rin."

Anger had been slowly fermenting through this despicably long day, and her self-control snapped at his continued and unparallel arrogance. Kagome raised herself to her full height just below his breastbone and prepared to give him a proper tirade.

"So, you and Inuyasha have made yet another agreement to decide what is best for my life. I suppose you think I ought to thank you for arbitrarily making decisions that directly affect my future because my opinions and my judgment are too woefully inadequate for you to even consider them to be significant."

She paused to catch her breath, cheeks flushing and eyes flashing blue in agitation.

"Your safety ultimately takes priority over your emotions, miko. The attack-"

"You think I'm scared of those neko-youkai? That I'm too cowardly to face them with you?" Sesshomaru did not know how to answer her, still recovering from the disconcerting fact that she had interrupted him mid-sentence.

"I'll tell you what scares me, Sesshomaru. I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to protect my friends. I'm scared that someone as strong as Yukinaga died today. I'm scared that you will too." Her words, softly spoken, but with conviction, hung in the cool night air between them.

Sesshomaru did not understand her. The woman-child who faced him without fear, yet openly admitted to her own vulnerabilities. How did she survive in this world on her own? Without control, without a facade to keep enemies at bay. It shook him to see her close to tears, reminded him of Rin's reaction when he had informed her that she could not travel with him.

But Kagome was not a child, not under his guardianship. She did not rely on him for protection. She had defeated Naraku, and had used her powers to help others, including himself, selflessly and with no thought for personal safety. She was foolish. Not to mention stubborn and loud-mouthed from her contact with Inuyasha. And at the moment, Sesshomaru had never seen a more tempting female in his life.

Her lush lower lip trembled, and Sesshomaru was enthralled by it, instinctively leaning into her.

"You're immortal. You're not supposed to die." She whispered.

"This Sesshomaru will not die so easily. Yukinaga was old, weak."

"I need to come with you, Sesshomaru. Don't you see? If I truly am an Ancient," Kagome faltered, the mere thought terrifying, "Then I need to learn how to live forever." Her entire being rebelled at the possibility. How could she watch her loved ones die? Does it get easier with practice, Sesshomaru, she thought cynically.

Yukinaga's death had truly shocked her. When she learned that she could be an Ancient, the idea was remote and unreal. Since her healing powers have been put to the test again and again, Kagome began to believe, the idea taking shape and form within her mind. It had not bothered her because she had been in the company of youkai, immortal beings. First Yukinaga, and then Sesshomaru. But now, it had dawned on her with a terrible realization that even they could die, after a time. She did not want to be alone.

She closed her eyes in terror and Sesshomaru could sense it, smell it on her unblemished skin. He did not resist the unfamiliar urge to comfort her and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, cool from the night breeze, and wiped away a tear that had not yet fallen.

"Once I did not believe. But now." He gazed into her eyes, open and luminous in its intensity, his memory filling them with a glorious blue energy glowing from tip to tip. His fingers sought hers, lightly tracing the outline of the tiny palm that could release such unimaginable power.

"Whether or not you are an Ancient, you are alive and beautiful now. And that is all that matters."

* * *

Boo. Apologies to people who thought this was an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. I was not purposefully deceiving you.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Meidou Zangetsu Ha

Meidou: "path to the next world"

Zangetsu: "morning moon" (a moon visible in the morning)

ha: "destruction", like the "ha" in Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave), and often used in "special moves"

* * *

Someone was crying. The sound was soft, but distinct and it had roused her from her restless sleep. It was still the dead of night, no songbirds had yet deemed morning was here.

Kagome put on a robe and made her way towards the noise, full of distress. With held breath, she realised that it was coming down the corridor leading to Rin's room. Her steps quickened and as she neared, Kagome heard an underlying murmur, its rumblings melodious and soothing beneath the quieting sobs. She paused just beyond the shaft of moonlight through the open door.

It was Sesshomaru. Wearing only a plain white hakama, he looked as if a Grecian statue come to life. His long silver hair pooling beside him onto the bed, Sesshomaru was resting at its edge gazing at Rin's sleeping form. She was having a nightmare.

"No wolves, Rin. Just me." His normal voice was shaded by a hint of emotion.

The little girl shifted again, as if to avoid something, until Sesshomaru laid a hand on her tumbled hair, murmuring again in reassurance.

He stayed with her into the night, Rin's breathing growing quiet and even. Her tight grip on his hair relaxed, Rin's palm now touching the strands on the bedcover. Kagome stayed with them, feeling as comforted as Rin must be by Sesshomaru's tenderness.

* * *

"You want me to get on _that_?"

"It is perfectly safe."

"It has two heads."

"Yes. And you have one."

"But it just looks so...uncomfortable."

"Enough."

And that was the end of that discussion. It was how she found herself sitting precariously on one possibly rabid double-headed dragon youkai named Ah-Un. Sesshomaru had picked up and deposited her side-saddle behind Rin, ignoring her undignified shrieking and Rim's infectious giggling.

"Ah! Shoo, shoo." One of the dragon's heads was taking a particular interest in her calf, slobbering over her kimono and nudging Rin with his brown, scaly forehead.

"Are you sure he's a herbivore, Rin?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes. And that's Un, not Ah. They don't like it when you get them mixed up." Rin said laughingly.

"Un, of course. And what possessed you to name them so inappropriately?"

"It suits them. Yes-yes is how they always answer me." She informed Kagome with a grin.

Smiling reluctantly at her carefree delight, Kagome was glad that someone was enjoying the journey. They were a large group and on top of the usual complications that accompanied travelling with so many people, Kagome had to deal with mediating between two inu-youkai brothers with big swords and even bigger complexes, one of whom was loud-mouthed, but no comparison to one toad youkai who had deemed that appropriate revenge for being dragged to a human village was to annoy fellow human travelling companions until said humans try to slice his head off with a large boomerang or suck him into a cursed hand.

At least they seemed to enjoy themselves too, Kagome sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably on Ah-Un. They had left in the early morning. Well, they had tried to anyway. Between Sesshomaru glowering at "her state of undress" and forcing her to change out of her school uniform, then her subsequent refusal to ride the "tame, plant-eating" dragon youkai and Rin getting last minute parchment paper from Sesshomaru's study and Jaken begging, prostrate before the gates, for forgiveness for not keeping a better eye on Toukijin and "would Sesshomaru-sama please not punish him by sending him off with a half-breed and a bunch of ignorant ningens" and...

Sufficient to say that Sesshomaru had a good reason for keeping a fair amount of distance from the main group. Kagome was quite impressed with his level of composure, though she could swear that she saw his eyes twitching by the time they finally left his home.

Sesshomaru had decided to escort Rin and her new guardians to her temporary home in Kaede's village. A decision he no doubt was regretting now.

"Kagome-sama. Why do you not like riding Ah-Un?"

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm just more used to walking or being carried."

"Sesshomaru-sama can carry you!" Her eyes lighted up at finding the perfect solution.

"No, Rin! I meant by Inuyasha." Kagome said in a rush, futilely hoping Sesshomaru could not hear them.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama can do it much better."

"I'm sure he could." She said, growing more nervous by the second and trying to stop Rin from talking by agreeing with her.

"You will not ride on Inuyasha." Too late. Sesshomaru's voice made her wince and slouch in defeat, then the ache from her abused posterior turned her annoyance into a full-blown tantrum.

"I would not need to if you would let me wear what I want."

"You are a Geisha, not a prostitute."

She stuck her tongue out above Rin's head, staring daggers into his back, secure in the knowledge that he could not see her.

"You are a Geisha, not a petulant child."

She withdrew her tongue quickly, watching him in suspicion. He couldn't have seen her, but remained silent for a whole 5 minutes.

"I can't do anything in these kimonos."

"You can be quiet."

"I'm just going to ruin it again. I don't know why you let me wear them."

"Neither do I."

* * *

By the time it was late afternoon, Inuyasha and her other companions had stopped attempting to support Kagome's whining and were instead feeling reluctantly sorry for Sesshomaru's plight. They had lagged behind to avoid hearing her complaints when they were fairly confident that Kagome was in no imminent danger of decapitation by claw. Although she could still sense Inuyasha nearby, he had been in a huff ever since Kagome had informed him yesterday that she was accompanying Sesshomaru to the north once again, and that his own agenda for her was null and void.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'm thirsty, too." Rin chirped in enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru kept on walking and seemed to pretend not to hear the two females. Then he veered off to the right, with Jaken leading Ah-Un after their lord.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

He did not answer and after a few minutes, they reached a tiny clearing with a brook.

Kagome looked at him abashedly, and clumsily made her way down the dragon youkai's side and then helped Rin off, who ran off excitedly towards the running water the second her feet touched the ground. Jaken followed her in exaggerated exasperation. Rin must be as glad as she was to have a break.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly to the inu-youkai lord who leaned against a boulder.

They were alone for the first time that day, the hum of rushing water beneath a companionable silence.

"I'm sorry about Miyako. About letting her get away." She had been feeling guilty for losing Toukijin.

"It was not your responsibility."

"But I was there. I should have stopped her. Now she has Toukijin."

"It will make her easier to track."

Something about his last statement bothered her.

"How did she find Toukijin? You usually keep it with Tenseiga, don't you?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. But Kagome had gotten better at reading his body language and this was not indifference.

"Sesshomaru-sama. How am I suppose to help you if you don't tell me anything?"

After a long pause, Kagome thought that he might not answer her.

"Miyako is a spy. I need to know who sent her and why he wants Tenseiga."

"So you tricked her into taking Toukijin, knowing that it would possess her."

He nodded very slightly.

"You could have told me."

"There was no reason for you to know."

She opened her mouth to object when Rin came running toward them, a posy of wildflowers in her hand.

"Here, Sesshomaru-sama. You can give these to Kagome-sama."

Kagome blushed, and hoped that he didn't think that she had put Rin up to this antic.

He took the offering gently from the little girl's hand, and after a moment's hesitation, gave them to Kagome.

"They're lovely, Rin. Thank you." She looked at Sesshomaru in wonder, and could not believe how indulgent he was being.

* * *

They had set up camp, making good progress towards the village. Kagome had sat down with Rin and Shippou until both fell fast asleep, curled against her sides. She could not sleep herself, having gotten an overabundance of it at Sesshomaru's home.

It still felt strange to be nocturnal. The mood of the night fell into a different rhythm, like the darkness of a womb.

"Are you talking to me yet?" She whispered quietly to the hanyou above her, balanced on a tree limb.

"Keh."

"Good. I was wondering, have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"I have to take care of the little runt, that's what I have to do." He said with a pout in his voice.

"I don't mean that. I was thinking about after all this is over. The jewel being gone and," Kagome paused uncertainly, "There's Kikyou."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Inuyasha. Just because I'm leaving with your brother doesn't mean I stop caring about you."

"If you really cared, you wouldn't leave." His voice now soft in the night.

Kagome sighed. Recently, their conversations seemed convoluted, like they had been repeating an argument time after time, the roles never changing and the dialogue always the same.

"Inuyasha. I've been thinking. Perhaps we can take Rin back to my era, through the well. If she can make it, then she would be safe with my family until Sesshomaru and I return."

He jumped down and landed lightly in front of her.

"You think she could go through?"

"There's no harm in trying."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"I'll speak to him." Kagome straightened and carefully disentangled herself from the sleep-heavy children.

"Will you watch them, Inuyasha?" She did not wait for his answer and went to find Sesshomaru.

He was patrolling the vicinity and she found him standing on a small outcropping, looking out over the pitch-black nothingness of the land below. The clouds were low tonight, hiding the moon and the stars. His silver hair caught in the wind, a stray tendril brushing against her arm as she approached. There was something in the darkness of the night. It seemed a crime to break the spell it cast here, with him. Did Sesshomaru feel it as well?

He must have, because the pair stood silently together staring at the expanse of wilderness, forest and sky darkened and indistinguishable in the night. Their hair, one dark and one light, strands intermingling in the errant breeze and for the moment, both were content and Kagome had forgotten why she had come to find him in the first place.

* * *

Kaede's village was near. They had almost reached it when both inu-youkai smelled blood and massacre on the wind. It was thankfully coming from somewhere the north of their village.

"We should go check it out." Kagome said to Sesshomaru, who was the only one objecting to changing course.

"I will not take Rin there."

"Then stay here with her and wait until we return."

"No. Inuyasha will stay with Rin. I will come with you."

"Hey, I have an opinion too, you know." A disgruntled hanyou yelled from the sidelines.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and get this over with." Kagome said, annoyed with Sesshomaru's arrogance.

"I'll come with you, Kagome." Sango offered.

"As will I." Miroku started to follow the girls, but Inuyasha grabbed the lecherous monk instead.

"You're not going anywhere, Miroku. You think you can go have all the fun and leave me with the children and the toad?"

"Yes?" But he knew that it was a lost cause and resignedly watched Sesshomaru leave with the two beautiful women trailing him. Some people have all the luck.

* * *

Kagome could smell the blood now. From her time in this era, she had seen a lot of gruesome scenes, but this was beyond brutal. The village children had been ruthlessly slaughtered, along with their mothers. No one was spared.

Sango had not entered the village with them, frozen at the perimeter.

"Will you be okay, Sango?" Kagome had asked before leaving to check for survivors.

She had not answered, her ashen face blank in the morning light. Kagome could not imagine what kind of memories this scene was stirring up for her.

No one spoke. This was obviously the work of Toukijin. Miyako had come through here, evidently moving north. All the decaying bodies were pierced with minute puncture holes, consistent with Toukijin's needle-like energy attack. Kagome was numb, had stopped crouching to check for a pulse after the twentieth corpse or so. She had lost count. Sesshomaru walked behind her and his solid presence in the midst of so much death was oddly comforting.

She would have missed it, the sound of an exhaled breath, except that it was accompanied by a soft, gurgling sound.

Kagome whirled, trying to find the source, eyes frantically searching for life among the vacant eyes and gaping mouths.

Then she saw him, curled into himself and barely breathing. He was only a little boy, much younger than Rin. Kagome could not contain her sob as she rushed to his side, cradling his small head in her arms and gently placing him into her lap.

His lungs were punctured. It was the sound of bubbling blood from his chest that had caught her attention earlier. Kagome caressed the boy's cheek, trying to do something, anything for him. In her mind, she knew that he had no chance, that he would die a slow, torturous death as he drowned in his own blood. But her heart rebelled.

"It's okay, little one. It'll be over soon." She whispered.

The dark-haired boy exhaled and it seemed to take forever for him to take his next breath.

"Leave him, Kagome." His quiet voice seemed intrusive.

"No."

Kagome felt his hands on her ribs, lifting and moving her away from the dying little boy. With a sob, she threw herself against Sesshomaru's chest, pounding her fist into it in frustration. He stroked her back for a moment and then let go.

In a daze, she watched him pick the boy up in his arms. Then, in horrified disbelief, she saw him close his hand over the tiny face, covering his nose and mouth.

With an outraged cry, Kagome tried to push Sesshomaru away.

"You sick bastard! You're suffocating him!"

"Yes." He said calmly.

She was too late. The thin chest had stopped rising, unable to obtain much needed oxygen for the badly battered body.

Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru very slowly. Eyes wide in horror, she took her bow and arrow from her shoulders and aimed.

"Put. Him. Down." She said unwaveringly.

"Kagome."

He did as she asked, and placed the boy's limp body on the ground with care.

She stood still, unable to fully comprehend recent events. She tried to shoot him, to purify him for killing the little boy, but all she could see was Sesshomaru, radiant in the soft moonlight, soothing a little girl suffering from nightmares.

How can this be?

"Kagome?" Sango's anxious voice interrupted her internal agony.

She broke. Her arrow lowered and she almost collapsed.

"Watch him. Do not let him kill anyone else." Then Kagome fled.

Sango took a step to follow, and then Kagome's words hit her. She rounded back to the stoic inu-youkai lord, in full defence mode. The exterminator raised Hiraikotsu in warning.

"What exactly did you do?" She did not expect an answer.

He gave her none.

The youkai and the exterminator faced each other in silence until he drew Tenseiga, pulsing blue at his waist. Sango prepared for battle. She was almost disappointed in him, had almost believed his act. At least he revealed his true nature before Kagome left with him alone.

Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate, which was unlike the hardened warrior Sango knew him to be. Then he struck, slashing his sword downwards.

He was not attacking her, Sango realised with a start. The inu-youkai was not even paying attention to her, his gaze and movements entirely absorbed by the little boy at his feet.

Sesshomaru suddenly sheathed Tenseiga and walked away. Sango began to shout after him but stopped in shock. The dark-haired boy was sitting up on the ground.

"Who are you?" He was clearly confused.

Bewildered, Sango replied, "I'm Sango. Are you okay?" She eyed his shredded, blood-stained garment in wonder.

He nodded and looked up at her curiously.

"Where is my mommy?"

* * *

Kagome ran. She ran until she could no longer feel the breath in her lungs, could no longer feel the pulse of her heart, and could fool herself into thinking she did not feel pain and betrayal.

Then she thought hard. Rin could not stay with him. She would try to get her through the well and if it didn't work...Kagome would take care of her. And it was that simple. She would not think about how he had deceived her, how close she was to falling for him, for his web of lies. She should apologize to her companions, to Inuyasha for placing them in danger and not listening to their concerns. She was so foolish. He only wanted her power, to use her for his own means. _Whether or not you are an Ancient. _His voice echoed in her mind, driving her fury. If I was not an Ancient, you would have killed me as easily as you did the little boy, Kagome thought in anger. He did not care. He had planned for Miyako to escape with Toukijin and thereby released a monster that killed with no thought, no mercy. How many more would die because of him?

She had to find Inuyasha. Kagome tracked him to Kaede's village. It seemed that they had gotten tired of waiting. She saw Miroku first, playing with Shippou.

"Sango needs your help. The entire village was massacred. If you could bury them-" Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Of course." He left without another word and worried about Sango. This would be the second time she would participate in a mass burial.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippou asked in anxiety, hopping to her shoulder and peering into her tear-streaked face.

"I'll be fine, Shippou. Where are Inuyasha and Rin?"

"Rin and her toad are in Kaede's hut and Inuyasha is trying to hunt."

"Keh. Not trying, succeeding." The hanyou appeared from the edge of the forest, displaying one rabbit corpse in each clawed hand.

His self-congratulating smirk disappeared when he saw Kagome's face.

"What happened?"

Upon sight of his beloved face, Kagome crumbled. Inuyasha rushed to her, dropping his catch.

As silent tears ran down her face, the hanyou watched helplessly and tried to calm her, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Sesshomaru. He-"

"I knew it! That bastard, what did he do?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"We need to get Rin and send her through the well now. Before he returns."

"Okay, but what happened? Did he hurt you?" He sniffed her, trying to find injuries.

"No, I'm fine. There's no time, I'll explain later. Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha still ached for answers.

"I trust you." He said with conviction nevertheless.

They took Rin and led her to the Bone Eater's Well. As they neared it, Kagome looked at Rin's trusting face and felt a twinge of guilt. If this worked, she may never see her beloved Sesshomaru-sama again.

"Where are we going, Kagome-sama?"

"To my home, Rin. It's very nice there and it will be safe for you."

"No bad people?"

"No bad people." Kagome said, her resolve hardening.

"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I'm right here, Rin."

Kagome froze at his frigid voice, eyes closing in trepidation.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're here!" Rin's happy voice echoed in the clearing.

"Go, Inuyasha. Take Rin." The hanyou had turned around to confront Sesshomaru, drawing Tessaiga in reflex. He looked at Kagome uncertainly and was understandably reluctant to leave her alone with the obviously enraged inu-youkai lord.

"You dare try to take her from me?"

"Go. Now." Kagome's voice low and urgent.

Inuyasha grabbed Rin from her, who struggled in his grasp, confused by the actions of the adults around her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out in distress as Inuyasha leapt to the edge of the well and prepared to plunge in.

The inu-youkai lord moved with unimaginable speed and ferocity towards Kagome, who blocked his path to his little girl. He snarled, claws glowing green with acid.

Kagome shattered as she watched him attack her, his beautiful golden eyes tainted red and purple markings becoming jagged.

Her barrier erupted before her, the acid merely inches from her face, coinciding with the sudden familiar rush of energy from behind her as Inuyasha and hopefully Rin were enveloped in the power of the well. Let them be safe in her time.

The clearing was eerily silent as Sesshomaru tried to force his way through her barrier, his pale, slender hand burning with her purifying energy. His youkai was so powerful and Kagome could feel her barrier fading under its persistent attack. With a cry of fear, she saw his hand break through, slightly smoking and burnt to the bone. Barely dodging his grasp, Kagome tried to flee, but was brought down by his poison whip, wound around her calf. She was sprawled on the soft fragrant grass and fully expected him to attack her again.

"I do not want to kill you." His voice was broken, seeming to fight for control.

Relishing the pain as the acid dripped down to her heel, Kagome tried to ignore her own anguish.

"Why not? You killed the boy easily enough." She could not look at him.

"I did not want to kill him." Kagome scoffed, and did not hear the strange, pleading tone of his voice.

"Let her go, you goddamn bastard!" Inuyasha. He had returned.

Kagome raised her head in fear. Had Rin made it? Her body sagged in relief at the sight of the hanyou alone, Tesseiga held before him.

Sesshomaru let her go and turned his furious attention upon his brother, drawing Tenseiga.

"You and your miko are quite the treacherous pair, half-breed. I applaud you for your elaborate deception."

"Keh. We're only trying to protect Rin, you idiot!" Probably from you, Inuyasha thought angrily.

Kagome watched their verbal sparring numbly, not knowing what to do if it escalated to true violence. The two brothers were capable of so much destruction and she could not bear to watch either of them in pain.

"Enough. Bring her to me now or die."

"That's up to Kagome. I ain't listening to you."

"Then you choose death, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru began his attack, initially striking with startling speed with his whip, which was blocked with ease by the hanyou. Kagome noticed that the inu-youkai lord was favouring his right side, his left hand still healing from her purification. He was a distinct disadvantage. But Inuyasha was not fighting whole-heartedly, only on the defence with no intent to do Sesshomaru real harm.

There was a slight break in the combat as their blades struck, made contact, the brothers rebounding off of each other. Neither was breathing heavily.

"Done playing, Sesshomaru?" He yelled out tauntingly, but truly hoped that he was.

"It will be over soon."

Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga and prepared to strike. Kagome saw his youkai gather to channel the divine power of the fang. She had to warn Inuyasha.

"He's using Tenseiga's attack!"

Inuyasha did not need to be told, could sense the building power of the incoming attack.

"Meidou Zangetsu Ha!"

Kagome knew how it worked. She had watched it cleave the intended victim and open a fissure in his body, cutting open a boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead and sending it into the void. She believed that Inuyasha could block it. But her legs were already propelling her with amazing speed toward the hanyou, who had Tessaiga positioned in front to protect him from the blast. His face was set with determination until he saw her. Then it filled with fear as he watched helplessly as she came closer and closer to him, and to Sesshomaru's attack.

Kagome placed herself in front of Inuyasha and thought only of her love. For him. For Sesshomaru. She would not let them destroy each other. If her eyes were open, Kagome would have seen Sesshomaru's agonized expression, golden eyes wide with disbelief as he rushed towards her. If she had kept them open, she would have seen the reverently beautiful glow the swirling blue and pink energy that enveloped her body before widening to surround Inuyasha in its luminescence.

The attack struck her straight on and her barrier held strong, the divine energy of Tenseiga battling with her own. Her eyes flew open as she struggled with the static, pervading power trying to dominate her aura. How had it come to this? It was her last thought before there was only pain and darkness.

* * *

The murmur of quiet voices and a crackling fire greeted her when she woke with a start. Disoriented, Kagome surveyed her surroundings and relaxed when she realised that she was in Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku sat staring at her in open concern and relief.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sango." She still felt vague, disembodied as if in a dream and then sensed the movement of a body stir beside her. It was Inuyasha, heavily bandaged and twitching in discomfort with Shippou curled by his side.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Instinctively, she kneeled and leaned closer to offer him comfort. He'd been badly burnt. What the hell had happened to him?

"How long has he been unconscious? Is he all right?" Kagome demanded anxiously.

Miroku answered her.

"He hasn't woken since we found you by the well. He was lying on top of you and the entire back of hoari was burned off. You were both unconscious." He paused at Kagome's stricken face.

Inuyasha must have tried to protect her from the blast. The idiot. It was probably her purifying energy that had burned him, not Sesshomaru's attack.

"How could you have been so careless, Inuyasha? So stupid!" Kagome yelled at his unresponsive form, and began to sob, shoulders wracking in grief.

Sango hurried to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"What happened, Kagome?" She asked when Kagome had finally quieted.

"I don't know. Everything. It's all my fault." Her voice seemed hollow even to her own ears.

"Don't cry." The unfamiliar voice broke through her shell shock and Kagome's eyes were drawn to a little, dark-haired boy crouching in the corner of the hut, smiling timidly at her.

"It can't be." Kagome whispered hoarsely.

"What did you say, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Sango followed the direction of her intense gaze and stared at the boy in bewilderment, then back to her friend again.

"I found him in the village earlier today, right after you left. The sole survivor. He's very brave, and his name is Hideaki."

Kagome looked at him as despair and self-disgust threatened to choke her.

"Come meet Kagome, Hideaki." Sango encouraged him, her face softening as she looked at the orphan who reminded her so much of Kohaku.

The little boy stood up shyly and began to approach them, wholly healed and uninjured. Kagome reached out with her hand in defence, knowing that she was scaring him, but could not bear to be any closer to Hideaki. He was living proof of her horrendous mistake, her unforgivable betrayal.

"No." _Sesshomaru_.

* * *

La la la. Thanks so much for your reviews!

XkoriinaX: --blush-- I read your review and then I forced myself to sit down and write this chapter from beginning to end, no breaks. I hope I didn't disappoint and very much appreciated your kind words (which means I read it about a thousand times as I caressed my monitor in adoration :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

* * *

maiko: apprentice geisha

* * *

"Her name is Rin."

"You mean there's a girl from Feudal Japan in my room?"

"Not in your room, in Kagome's."

Souta eyed his mom sceptically as she stood calmly in the kitchen, preparing dinner as although she had just announced that she had bought new drapes. Looking up, she saw her son's disbelief and sighed wearily.

"If you don't believe me, go upstairs and check. Be gentle, she hasn't spoken since Inuyasha left her here crying her heart out."

The teenage boy paused at the foot of the stairs, interest piqued.

"What happened to her?"

"Who knows? Inuyasha just told me her name and to keep her safe here until he returned."

"Was Kagome with him?"

"No."

Souta watched as she fiddled with her apron and seemed to gaze somewhere faraway. His time travelling sister had been going to the past for the last 5 years. They were accustomed to her long absences and supported what she was doing, whether battling youkai or bringing home stray ones, they trusted her judgment implicitly.

But she had not been home for nearly a month, not even for a 5-minute dash into the pantry for a ramen fix. Souta knew that his mom was worried and even now, tried to hide it from him.

"She'll be back soon." He tried to reassure her.

"Of course. You know how Inuyasha is, always in a rush and never wanting to talk. I'm sure he just forgot. I'm sure she's fine."

The sound of her chopping resumed. Souta noticed that she was making Kagome's favourite dishes. Come home tonight, sis. She's been worrying too much over you, Souta thought as he took the stairs two at a time, anxious to see the latest wonder to come out of the well. As he approached Kagome's room, he wondered how the girl, Rin, had travelled through when Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who seemed able to activate the well.

All thoughts of his sister and the hanyou he had idolized since childhood disappeared when he saw her, a vision in a cream kimono who looked as if she had been crafted to life from a medieval tapestry. She sat on the window ledge, gazing out the window, ethereal, and Souta could believe that if he were to move suddenly, she would vanish in the next breath, startled by him and the harshness of his world, his time.

Then she turned and stared straight into his eyes. The spell was broken, and he could breathe once again. She shrank away from him in obvious fear, her lips thinning to keep them from trembling.

"My name is Souta. I'm Kagome's brother." His voice low and murmuring. He had learnt in school that horse whisperers used their voices to calm spooked mares. With luck, it would work on frightened girls as well.

She hadn't answered him, but she didn't move farther away either. He took it as an encouraging sign, and inched a step closer into his sister's room.

"Your name is Rin, right?"

She didn't say anything, simply looked at him with those soulful, brown eyes.

Souta was at a loss now. He didn't really know how to talk to girls, even the normal ones at his school. Just what could he say to one from 500 years in the past, so lovely and so lost.

"Meow." Buyo was making his presence known, rubbing his body vigorously against his calf. It was close to dinnertime.

Reflexively, Souta nudged the fat feline away when inspiration hit him. He took a surreptitious glance at Rin, whose attention was on the loud cat, now purring for all he was worth.

He scooped up the great ball of fur and smiled. Girls couldn't resist animals. Anything fluffy in fact, recalling his sister's fascination with Inuyasha's fuzzy ears. He berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. Souta had actually pleaded with his mom not so long ago for a dog when he discovered their wonderful quality of being able to gain the complete attention and adoration of any female in a 20-yard radius.

"Buyo. Meet Rin. Rin, this ball of fat is Buyo, the family cat."

Souta paused, hoping that girls from the Feudal era enjoyed pets and didn't barbeque them for brunch. He was patient and was rewarded.

Rin hesitantly reached out to touch Buyo's round, furry head.

"It's not a youkai?"

Souta scoffed and made a comical face, peering into Buyo's bland expression.

"More like youkai appetizer. Buyo can't even catch the mice near the well, and they're more overweight than he is."

Rin's face dropped again at the mention of the well. She seemed upset this time, not afraid, and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Why are you keeping me here?" She asked with a challenge in her soft voice.

Souta collected his thoughts, trying to think of an adequate response.

"Inuyasha must have sent you to us for a reason. He asked us to keep you safe."

He saw her mounting frustration as she crumpled the fabric of her kimono in distress.

"But I don't understand! Sesshomaru-sama didn't want Rin to go!"

The name she said stirred vague recollections of Kagome returning home injured and battle-weary, revealing upon insistent questioning that the inu-youkai lord fought with Inuyasha, his half-brother, over the possession of Tessaiga, their father's fang, the sword that never left Inuyasha's side. Souta didn't know what Rin's relationship with the youkai was, but it seemed like she needed reassurance.

"Maybe he was just sad to see you go."

Rin raised teary eyes to the strange new boy and wondered if he was right. Sesshomaru-sama had been planning to leave her in Inuyasha's care and her lord was never good with goodbyes.

The cat jumped onto her lap unexpectedly and nosed inquisitively towards her, its whiskers tickling her face. She giggled and looked up at the boy named Souta, grinning at her now. Kagome's brother seemed so nice and she could not imagine either of them purposefully keeping her from Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin smiled shyly at Souta.

"Maybe you're right. Sesshomaru-sama will get me soon, when he is finished his journey."

She frowned slightly. "I hope Jaken and Ah-Un will be all right without me."

"Are they your friends?"

"Yes, for all of my life. Jaken is a very funny toad youkai and Ah-un is a sweet two-headed dragon."

Souta couldn't keep the surprise from his voice, "You seem to know a lot of youkai."

She nodded. "I live with Sesshomaru-sama. He is an inu-youkai. He takes care of me."

It seemed strange that Rin was living with so many youkai.

"Do you know any humans at all?" He stopped, suddenly uncertain. "Wait, you are human, right?"

"Oh, yes." Rin smiled in pleasure at being mistaken for a youkai.

"I only know Kagome, and now you. Are all human boys like you?" She asked, head tilting sideways in curiosity.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm not that special I suppose, but-"

"I think you're special." She interrupted, direct as ever.

Souta felt an embarrassing blush sneak up his face and could no longer look at her sparkling eyes. It was nerve-wracking to be the second human, and the first boy that Rin had ever encountered. He could only hope that she wouldn't flee, screaming back to the well after a week in his company. If she stayed that long and Souta prayed that she would.

"Wait, you know my sister? Is she all right?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, Kagome-sama is with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Don't call her that, it's weird." Souta made a disgusted face. His sister was safe, and with Inuyasha's brother, which seemed like a paradox from what little he knew of the cold-blooded inu-youkai.

Feeling suddenly nervous, he fidgeted in front of her and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"You want a bath?" Regretting the words the moment that they left his mouth, he groaned inwardly.

"Not with me, of course. But- I mean, if you need help. Like with the towels or using the faucet or-" He stopped abruptly.

By this time, sweat was dripping wetly down his forehead as he stuck his foot deeper and deeper in his mouth. Souta considered locking himself into the bathroom and drowning himself in the bathtub, wishing that he had never gotten into the habit of offering Kagome her religious baths every time she came home, bone-tired and dust-covered from her trekking in the Feudal era.

Rin giggled at his antics and stood up, sniffing the air.

"No, but I do smell food."

At the mention of his favourite pastime, Buyo meowed loudly again.

Souta motioned for her to follow him and said, "It's the only word he understands, right, Buyo?" The cat lumbered ahead of the dark-haired pair down the stairs, content that dinner seemed on the horizon.

Rin had not taken notice of her surroundings when Inuyasha had dragged her through the well to this place where Kagome and her family lived. As she trailed Souta into the kitchen, something flickering in the next room caught her attention.

"Rin, you must be hungry. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Thank you." She bowed to Kagome's mother in deference. "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier today."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just treat this house as your own."

Rin bowed again and headed to the flickering box, intrigued, but apprehensive.

There were flashing pictures in the box and sometimes little people too. It was fascinating and a little scary.

"What kind of youkai magic is this?" Rin asked in an awed whisper.

Souta had been watching her and was waiting for her reaction. Inuyasha had gone through this too, adjusting to a new era. A thought occurred to him.

"Rin, do you know where you are?"

She could not take her eyes off the screen, entranced by all the pretty colours and motion.

"At Kagome-sama's home." She said absently.

"Yes, but do you know when you are?"

The question confused her and Souta found her puzzled expression extremely cute, brows knitted and a slight pout to her lips. It also confirmed his suspicions. He wondered if this was the right time to tell her. But if he waited too long, Rin would just lose her trust in him, perhaps thinking that he had kept the truth from her intentionally.

"Rin, listen carefully." He waited until he was sure that he had her full attention.

"Have you noticed that Kagome can be a bit strange?"

"Well..." She was reluctant to say anything bad about the older girl.

"I mean strange like me. Like my clothes and the way I speak."

Slowly, Rin nodded, adding quickly, "But you're both very nice."

Souta smiled and continued, "There's a reason why we are the way we are. The well that you came through, it's a portal."

"A portal." Rin repeated, not understanding.

"Do you remember when you jumped into it, the well was in Inuyasha's Forest, right?" She nodded in affirmation.

"But, when you jumped out, it was dark because the well was enclosed in a building."

Rin allowed his words to sink in and said, "So, the well is a portal between two places."

"Close." He paused, with an air of theatrics, "It's a portal between two eras."

Rin looked at him, his statement shocking and her mouth dropped open in wonder.

"But how can that be?"

He continued in a rush, trying to convince her.

"Kagome first travelled through it 5 years ago to your time and then she brought Inuyasha home with her to ours. They have been the only ones who could go through, until now."

Rin was still numb, listening half-heartedly and feeling a bit nauseous.

"It can't be."

"Look around you, Rin. The box you were watching, that's called a television. It uses electricity. You see this lamp? If I flick on this switch, it turns on and gives off light."

The dazed girl tentatively reached towards the glowing light bulb and Souta quickly shut it off so as not to burn her.

"Dinner's ready." Rin turned to the matron of the house with anxiety-filled eyes.

"Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. But don't worry about it yet. No matter what era you're in, food is food. So let's eat."

She untied her apron and gestured to the dining table, taking care to seat Rin next to her. As she served the meal, Souta noticed that Grandpa was missing.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's at an antiques convention until tomorrow." She piled on the rice and vegetables in a mountainous heap on Rin's plate.

Souta made a face. "He's not going to come back with packets of useless sutras again, is he? I hate peeling those things off."

"Well, it makes him happy, dear. Rin, why aren't you eating? Is there something you don't like? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you were allergic to anything."

Rin didn't know what her last statement meant, but she rushed to explain.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed with...everything."

"Souta, why did you tell her before dinner? Now she's so worried that she can't even eat."

"Sorry." He grumbled, not looking at Rin and continuing to wolf down his food.

His mother looked at his eating habits and sighed with self-pity.

"We have a guest, Souta. Can you at least pretend we have good manners at the table?"

Souta didn't answer, but started chewing slower and knowing that he was beet-red. He had to leave soon or he would not have even a shred of dignity left. Either that or he had to get Rin away from his mom.

"I think that Rin should take a look around the city after dinner."

"That's a good idea, Souta. What do you think, Rin?"

"I guess that would be okay." Still feeling like her brain was going to explode, Rin thought that it was a better idea than staring at the little shining box for the rest of the day.

"Souta, why don't you take her to the new art exhibit?"

Rin perked up at the mention of art.

"I will. We should leave soon, it closes in a few hours." He had to admit that his mother was nosy at times, but very perceptive. The gallery was showcasing pieces from the Feudal era till the end of the month. It would be perfect for Rin to let her get used to the idea of being in the future, but still be surrounded by familiar things.

"There is a place that displays art? Like paintings?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes. Do you like art?"

"Very much. I'm not very good at drawing, but I love to do it anyway."

Souta smiled at her childish excitement, glad that she was recovering from her initial shock and remained in awe at her adaptability. It made sense though. After all, Rin had adapted to living with youkai well enough.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait a second, Souta. Rin hasn't finished eating, don't rush her."

Rin sat back down, disappointed, and looked down dejectedly at her plate. She had hardly made a dent. Sighing, she was glad that Sesshomaru-sama was not like Kagome's mother, however warm and friendly she was.

Souta noticed Rin eyeing her food like it was the first-born child of Satan, perhaps a bad simile considering she grew up with youkai, but suitable nevertheless.

"Mom, stop forcing her to eat. She's probably still feeling out of sorts from travelling through the well." He inwardly clapped himself on the back for his quick thinking.

"You're right. Do you want to rest, Rin? I could bring you some hot tea if you like."

"No, no. Please don't trouble yourself. I think I would feel better after a short walk."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"She's sure." Souta turned to leave the table and then remembered what Rin had told him earlier. "Oh, by the way, Rin told me that she's seen Kagome and that she's safe."

The two teenagers quickly fled upstairs, both smiling at the joyful expression on her relieved face. Souta glanced at Rin.

"She can be a bit...much."

"Yes." Rin agreed, but a melancholy shadow flitted across her face. She hardly remembered how own mother's face.

Souta saw her rapid change of mood and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. She had told him that she didn't know any humans except him and his family. And he was complaining about his mother when Rin didn't even have her own.

"You should probably change into some of Kagome's clothes." He decided to change the subject.

Rin looked down at herself in perplexity. "Am I not properly dressed?"

"Yes! You're beau- I mean, you're too properly dressed. In our times, kimonos are only worn on special occasions."

"Oh. Will Kagome-sama mind if I borrow her clothes?"

"Keh. She won't care."

A few minutes later, Rin was in a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized sweater. Souta tried valiantly to keep from laughing, but the striking transformation from maiko to mouse was startling. He was glad, because truthfully, he had been intimidated by Rin's distinct otherworldliness.

"You might want something lighter, it will be hot outside."

"But all of Kagome-sama's clothes are so," Rin blushed, "Indecent."

She couldn't look at him, wondering if he was offended on his sister's behalf.

"They're all very pretty!" She explained.

"Don't worry, Rin. Kagome is considered to be very decent, in this time anyway." Souta added with a grin.

"Just what time is this?"

Souta paused. "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded.

"About 500 years since you left."

Her eyes widened, then shut completely. Shaking her head vigorously as if clearing cobwebs, Rin returned to Kagome's room with a determined expression.

When she came out again, Souta inhaled sharply in surprise. Slightly baggy on her, the long sky-blue dress still looked very nice on her lithe body, and complemented her bubbly personality.

Her colour was high and she looked at him nervously, awaiting his reaction.

"You look nice."

Rin giggled and walked towards him. As she passed, Souta grinned on the inside when he saw that she had put on a pair of pants underneath the billowy dress. This had turned out to be a most unexpectedly great day.

The two of them traversed the shrine grounds. Rin was interested in learning about the history of the shrine temple and Souta feigned a knowledgeable air while desperately trying to recall any fact he had inadvertently absorbed during the countless times he attempted whole-heartedly to tune out his grandfather's droning voice.

In the middle of trying to explain, or rather to avoid explaining, why only certain girls could be shrine maidens, while others could not, Souta saw her stiffen in fear.

"You said there were no youkai."

Bewildered, Souta confirmed this then followed her gaze to the parked jeep by the road.

"That's a car," he said relieved. It's harmless, unless there's an idiot behind the wheel."

"Oh." Rin continued to watch the evil-looking contraption warily, edging closer to Souta as they walked along the smooth path of unusual grey rock.

Upon entering the metropolis, she was overtaken by the waves of people. She had never seen so many humans in her life, or youkai for that matter. They bumped and shoved her as she stumbled along after Souta, who didn't seem affected by the crowd. She felt as if she was drowning, lagging behind, she couldn't see him anymore. Where was he?

"Souta!"

Her panic-stricken voice reached him and he swiftly weaved through the milling mass of pedestrians to find her breathing rapidly and looking frantically in all directions for his familiar face.

"Rin. I'm here."

She cried out and ran to him.

"I'm sorry. I was walking too fast, it won't happen again."

Rin nodded and let him take hold of her hand, her sole anchor in a sea of hectic confusion.

* * *

She had been waiting for him here since dawn. The rim of the well dug uncomfortably into her shoulder blades, but she made no move to change her position. A part of her delighted in making it a twisted and useless punishment for her idiocy until Sesshomaru could come and deliver his own. But he had yet to come and the wait had only served to heighten her agony. She could not believe the extent of her near-sightedness. As Kagome played and replayed the scenes of the previous day in her mind, she realised how incredibly judgmental and blind she could be. The past 5 years were supposed to be her maturing years, but she had passed them in the blink of an eye and here she was, still the naive and ignorant teenage girl that was dragged out of the well by a centipede youkai. How had she deluded herself into thinking that she could possibly handle relationships with youkai and immerse herself in their politics unscathed? She could not help Sesshomaru, she couldn't even help herself.

Hideaki was truly a courageous little boy and it had eased her mind to see Sango with him, looking more light-hearted than she had been in a long while. Instead of thanking Hideaki's saviour, she had threatened to purify him with an arrow. Her thoughtlessness had also resulted in Inuyasha's grievous wounds. He was the reason she had not been sitting by the well well before dawn when she had been yearning for the inu-youkai lord since the moment she set eyes on Hideaki. She could not leave the hanyou to ask the forgiveness of his brother while he was so vulnerable. It was the night of the new moon, the one night that he turned human. His injuries exacerbated at a dreadfully alarming rate when his youkai blood was dormant in his body, unable to mend his damaged flesh. Inuyasha's breathing became shallow by slow degrees throughout the night and Kagome could only count each breath, staring at his bandaged chest, willing it to rise again. She waited for the sunrise and salvation with a passion and ferocity that made her grip Inuyasha's fire-red haori in tension. Finally, she felt the familiar pulse of his youkai as the silky black hair beneath her palm turned back to its natural silver and his burns began to heal before her blurred eyes.

Before she tore herself from his side, Kagome caressed his flushed cheek to reassure herself. Unexpectedly, he woke at her light touch, and smirked upon seeing her beloved face above him. It made her choke back a sob.

Inuyasha tried to speak, but only a hoarse croak came out. He cleared his throat impatiently and looked into her eyes, glowing with her inner light and the warm rays of the sun.

"Don't be a cry-baby, Kagome. It can't hurt that much."

His teasing tone was so normal and so forgiving that it lightened her heavy heart.

She laughed unwillingly and pretended to be affronted, wanting to indulge him for a while in his game.

"For your information, it did hurt. And who's the one still lying on the ground, you lazy, hypocritical hanyou?"

Inuyasha grinned weakly, showing off his pointed fangs.

Kagome's pain was not physical; her injuries had healed rapidly as usual. But Inuyasha was wrong, it did hurt so very much. The inu-youkai brothers were tearing her apart, leaving their indelible marks upon her with each day. Especially now, when she was simultaneously indebted to one for protecting her life as he always did while bound to the other by her own Machiavellian misdeeds and mistrust of him.

She sensed him now, at the edge of the clearing. She could not find the courage to look.

"I will take you to Rin." She forced her voice to be strong, clear, and waited for a response.

Sesshomaru approached her quietly and stood above her battered looking form, kimono burnt and torn. She had lost her obi somewhere along the way.

"I chose not to kill you once, but if she is hurt, I will not do so again."

His words chilled her blood and something in her shrivelled.

Kagome nodded numbly to indicate her acquiescence and climbed over the top of the well, poised to jump, not daring to look to back at him.

"I must have your word that you will not kill any humans." Kagome desperately wanted to trust him, to let him into the future without worrying about the possible repercussions. But she could only see the transformed Sesshomaru clear and dominant in her mind, overseeing the political arena of the Gathering with efficient ease. He was a true Taiyoukai, born to lead and to rule an empire. Would he want an empire of the future?

"No."

"Then you will not go." Kagome closed her eyes in anguish, but had expected his refusal.

"You make demands of me, miko?" His voice challenging and frozen in accusation.

"Please." Just trust me once more, she thought in despair, knowing it might be irrevocably lost.

He was silent for such a long while but Kagome held herself steady with all her diminishing will power. She would not crumble under his gaze. She stared into the gaping chasm of the Bone-Eater's well and in that moment understood with an unwavering clarity how much of a blessing and a curse it was. Rin was now safe across time, but it had cost Kagome something so precious that she could not name. It had been in Sesshomaru's eyes once, a promise, a possibility, burning for her in those molten gold depths, for a future she no longer dared to dream.

* * *

Boo. So what do you think? I thought it's a nice break from all the heavy angst and battle stuff. I can't wait till I can write true FLUFF.

PLEASE REVIEW --sigh-- I really thought that Chapter 14 would have had a better response.

--sniff-- It was my favourite :(

dumdeedum: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Thanks mangadreams, Demonic-One, and Sess' Sakura for being such diligent reviewers!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

* * *

"There is no honour in killing the weak." It had not been the answer that Kagome was looking for, but it would have to do. After all, the inu-youkai lord had shown tremendous restraint with regard to ending her own life and she was the one that had kidnapped his child, however good her motivations were. 

She leapt and there was the familiar sensation of falling as the well's power buoyed her. The well on her side was enclosed and Kagome climbed out, waiting for Sesshomaru in the semi-darkness. It took longer than expected for his youkai to emerge from the well below. Kagome didn't blame him for his newfound hesitation towards her; she would be reluctant to go down a dark well that swallowed anyone into thin air, destination unknown. But there was no other way. Kagome had given it much thought and she concluded that Sesshomaru was the kind of youkai who would only believe when he saw the truth with his own eyes, tested it with his own senses. Nothing she could have said in the Feudal era would make him believe that she was a time-traveller from a future that would be realised in five centuries.

The inu-youkai jumped up and landed softly before her, eyes glowing, surreal and unblinking in the dimness. He was truly here, in her time. Kagome did not yet understand why the well had changed, providing access to both Rin and now, her guardian.

She had no time to ponder, watching Sesshomaru warily as he surveyed his surroundings, then fixed his unnerving gaze on her again.

Kagome had no doubt that he had no idea what was going on and she knew just as certainly that he was accustomed to being in absolute control, of his lands, of his servants, and most of all of himself. Confusion was foreign and Kagome could sense it in him now. It clearly abhorred him.

So she was blunt and to the point.

"This is the 21st century, 500 years since the Feudal era. The well connects this present to your past."

Kagome turned to the doors of the well house, grabbing the smooth wood in her hands, and prepared to show Sesshomaru her world.

"Many things have changed. The youkai race has vanished and there are humans in every corner of the world." Kagome took a deep breath and could smell the noxious fumes of the urban centre dampened through the ancient wood. She pulled on the heavy doors, praying Sesshomaru would accept and acclimate to the modern era as well as his brother had done.

"Prepare yourself." The morning sun hit them, as did the blearing of car horns and the smog, which underlay the entire city including their shrine situated at a height overlooking the central metropolitan. Kagome looked across the grounds, past Goshinbuku and settled her gaze on the copse of trees beyond which was her family. She had missed home.

For the first time since Kagome had recognized the grave wrong she had done upon Sesshomaru, she truly looked at him. He had not spoken since they had arrived and his expression was intensely blank, every molecule of his body on alert to the alien realm before him. She could not breath in his suffocating presence, evaluating her explanation with respect to the stimuli bombarding him. His nose flared very slightly.

Abruptly, he turned, heading towards the shrine steps leading to the main road. She followed him in befuddlement, wondering where he thought to go.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She called out to him quietly, uncertain.

He whirled to face her without warning and Kagome halted to keep from him and his flashing eyes.

"You lied." He said brusquely.

"Forgive me for my many wrongs, but I have never lied to you." Kagome replied passionately, lifting her chin in defiance.

"Hidden truths are lies nonetheless."

She was weary. "You are here now. I have brought you to my home, as you brought me to your own. It was once a mutual trust." Kagome declared.

"Trust." Sesshomaru tasted the word bitterly.

"Sesshomaru." She took a step closer to the lord, willing him to understand.

"The boy, Hideaki. I should never have assumed-"

"Have you forgotten, miko? I am youkai." He interrupted her tersely.

Kagome yearned to undo the impact of her mistrust of him, wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she knew that she would have to earn back his trust in time. Her actions yesterday had undone any progress their relationship had made.

"I know you would not kill innocents." She was having a hard time speaking past the lump in her throat. "You ended the boy's suffering so that you could give him life. But you could never hurt Rin."

"I have no qualms with taking life." They had reached the bottom of the shrine steps and Sesshomaru tested the air, then growled.

"Your words are nothing. Rin's scent is lost in the stench of this place. Your home." He emphasized the last part with caustic sarcasm.

Kagome concealed her hurt and started making her way back to the house.

"We need to ask my family. Inuyasha would have left Rin in their care."

She did not wait to hear his steps behind her, suddenly too fatigued to care.

"What is that smell?" He asked unexpectedly.

Kagome almost missed a step. It was the first time that he had spoken to her without prompting since their falling out.

Glancing covertly at him, she replied carefully.

"Besides the scent of humans, there's the smell of pollution. Exhaust, gasoline, asphalt, industrial chemicals."

She paused, seeing his well-masked incomprehension.

"Technology is the driving force of this era and with it comes industrialization, environmental pollution and destruction. Natural areas like Inuyasha's forest have all but disappeared."

"Foolishness." He walked ahead of her.

Kagome rushed to keep up with his now rapid pace, inwardly ecstatic that he was speaking to her, even if only to put down humans.

"Much is destroyed, but so much has been created. You will see." A spark was igniting within her, excited at the prospect of showing him the wonders of her time.

"I have no desire to understand this wretched future. Find Rin, miko."

"Kagome!" Her mother had evidently spotted her from the house and was now sprinting towards her.

"Mom!" They met each other head on, colliding into a warm embrace.

"I knew you would return soon. But I wasn't worried after Rin told me that you were safe." She looked at her daughter with joy, searching her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner." Seeing her mother made Kagome feel so young and she had the silly urge to hide within the safety of her arms, where Sesshomaru could not hurt her with his accusing eyes.

She noticed her mother's attention on the inu-youkai behind her.

"Where is Rin." Sesshomaru demanded from the diminutive woman who stood beside Kagome.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is my mother. Mom, this is Inuyasha's brother and Rin's guardian."

"Half-brother. I have no time for these trivialities." He snarled.

Ignoring his rudeness, Kagome faced her mother.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, Rin's gone to the art gallery with Souta. They wanted to go yesterday, but got sidetracked by a photo-booth and an ice-cream parlour, so the exhibit was closed by the time they finally arrived." As she spoke, her eyes kept wandering to the menacing youkai looming behind her daughter and wondered how her girls had involved themselves with such a ferocious-looking brute.

Then again, Inuyasha had seemed fierce at first glance while long experience had proven that he was all bark, but no bite.

"Would you like to come inside, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"We leave now." The lord left without another word, leaving Kagome to sputter at his complete lack of manners. She knew that he wanted Rin back, but this behaviour was ridiculous.

"Come again, Sesshomaru-sama. I enjoyed your daughter very much and she is welcome again in my home any time. As are you, of course, as my daughter's guest." Her mother called out to his retreating form as Kagome watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru paused, turning back to dip his head briefly at her mother's graciousness, then descended the stone steps.

"His daughter." Kagome tasted the words and stared at the retreating inu-youkai, who had not corrected his mother's assumption. He had accepted a human child as his own, yet claimed to hate her race. The realisation made her ache for him. It took courage to care for such a fleeting thing as a human life. Facing immortality, Kagome was beginning to understand why Sesshomaru was so distant and cold. But however hard he tried to conceal it, the Taiyoukai was obviously as brave as his father and not just on the battlefield.

"I need to go, Mom. I promise I'll see you again before I return through the well." She gave her a quick kiss and sped after the inu-youkai, heart soaring.

"Be careful!"

But Kagome did not hear her, was already flying down the steps, her exhaustion forgotten in her eagerness to be at his side once again.

* * *

"This is it." Kagome stopped in front of the gallery and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her in. She had opted to take a taxi when the number of gawking pedestrians had begun to impede their progress on the sidewalk. At some point, Kagome had forgotten how alien Sesshomaru really looked with his lengths of silver hair and exotic facial markings. She had accepted them as a part of him like the armour and sword he carried. Her own kimono didn't help either their progress. By the time she had waved down a cab, he looked annoyed enough to slice through something, most likely his guide. It had been hell trying to convince him to actually get into the car. 

"It's not youkai."

"Of course not, miko. But I will not step into it and allow you to seal me."

She sweat-dropped. "It's just a car. My powers do not involve anything so elaborate as a prop."

"Your pitifully untrained powers." He replied automatically, still eyeing the automobile.

"Are you getting in or not?" The driver asked impatiently.

"Yes! Hold your horses. Get in now, Sesshomaru."

He looked terribly affronted at her command, an eyebrow arching in distaste. He had most likely never followed, or for that matter received, an order in his life.

"I meant, Sesshomaru-sama, will you please get into the perfectly harmless car? Here, I'll go first." She climbed in to demonstrate and remembered a similar situation involving a slobbering, two-headed dragon youkai. Only now that with their roles reversed, Kagome doubted that she could simply pick up the austere youkai lord and stuff him into the trunk. He'd probably just cut through the metal and subsequently through her.

The car door slammed into her face as she found him smirking outside.

"Hey!" She was getting frustrated.

"I will follow."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome ordered the taxi to drive her to the art gallery, resolutely keeping her eyes from the inu-youkai who manoeuvred through the city using the rooftops, effortlessly leaping between buildings and in pace with her cab, caught painfully slow in the morning traffic jam.

She had stepped out of the taxi, considerably low in cash, and found him waiting for her at her curb. Show-off, she thought uncharitably.

The entrance displayed a gigantic billboard promoting the show.

_Art of Ancient Japan: The collected works from Feudal period_

Kagome smiled, wondering who had thought of the idea to bring Rin here. Maybe Souta, he had grown up so fast.

Sesshomaru had apparently caught Rin's scent because he brushed past her through the revolving doors. And exited again. His look of slight consternation was adorable.

She dared not laugh, and watched him try again. Upon his third revolution, Kagome saw him draw back his claws, glowing green. She rushed to him, placing a hand on his arm and guided him through the contraption and into the gallery. Glancing back, Kagome saw that the doors stood undamaged, except for a few minor holes in the glass, perfectly circular and corroded by Sesshomaru's acid.

"A walking hazard to public property." She muttered under her breath.

Fortunately, Sesshomaru was too preoccupied with finding Rin to give her any attention. His tracking was unerring and in less than a minute, traversing three rooms filled with interesting looking work, they were looking at a giggling Rin with Souta by her side. He was holding her hand. Oh for the love of god, Kagome thought in apprehension.

She glanced at the deathly still inu-youkai beside her and looked back at her doomed little brother who was now sneaking his hand to Rin's waist. When Sesshomaru began to emit a low growl, Kagome slipped in front of him, blocking his view of the pair.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-" Then she was talking to empty space. Shoulders drooping, she turned around to find him stalking toward her poor, clueless brother who just couldn't keep his hands to himself. Miroku would be proud.

Sesshomaru did not bother with preliminaries and simply hoisted the lecherous boy by the collar and threw his aside. It was a gentle move by Taiyoukai standards.

Kagome was about to intervene when someone beat her to it.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Don't hurt him!" Rin ran towards Souta, who sat bewildered, but unhurt.

"Rin. Come here." His voice brooked no disobedience. The girl was reluctant, but made her way to her lord.

"We are leaving." He turned to go.

A look of misery and panic flashed across Rin's face.

"But Sesshomaru-sama! I-" She stopped herself, at a loss.

He looked down at her in silence.

"You wish to stay." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No! I want to be with you, Sesshomaru-sama! But you are still leaving for your journey."

Sesshomaru did not correct her and she could not meet his gaze.

"If I can't go with you, then I wish to stay with Kagome-sama's family."

He turned away from her.

"You can do whatever you wish, Rin." He walked off and left Rin close to tears. Souta moved closer to her in comfort.

In growing anger, Kagome confronted the inu-youkai lord.

"Look, be angry at me, Sesshomaru. I was the one who sent her here. But I did so because it is the safest place for her. No youkai, remember?" She knew that she was in no place to question his behaviour when her own had been so atrocious. But he was being mean and unreasonable to Rin.

He did not answer, and it only made her more frustrated.

"I thought you cared about her. Stop making her feel bad for wanting to stay here."

Suddenly rounding on her, the inu-youkai was truly furious.

"I wanted her safe, not 500 years in the future."

Kagome softened. "It is only temporary, Sesshomaru."

He closed his golden eyes momentarily, and then pierced her with them.

"Such a foolish thing."

Kagome frowned, not knowing what he meant.

"She will forget." He looked behind Kagome, to the little girl now being consoled by the human boy.

Understanding dawned on her. He was afraid that Rin would forget him in the modern era and would perhaps leave him to stay here. She could see that his anger stemmed from fear and regret. After all, he had just fought a hanyou and an Ancient to bring her back only to find that she had no wish to return with him. She had to say something, no matter how little it would mean to him.

"Whatever era she may be in, Rin will always be your child."

He was beautiful, remote and impassive before the slight crowd forming around him, inquisitive and whispering. Kagome shot them a disapproving scowl and some of them walked away, embarrassed to be caught ogling them.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran to them, crying and launching herself at him, his arms opening to catch her in reflex.

"Rin."

"I'll go wherever you want me to, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't be mad, okay?"

Kagome watched as the stoic youkai bent towards the tiny girl, enfolding her body within his, caught off-guard by her display of devotion. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

His voice was low, murmuring and it reminded Kagome of that night he comforted Rin to sleep, chasing away her nightmares of wolves and death.

"Quiet, Rin. I will come back for you when it is safe."

Sniffing and hiccupping, she raised her head towards her lord.

"You will?" Her voice confused, but hopeful.

Sesshomaru nodded imperceptibly, his eyes softening.

"I will wait for you, Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled shyly.

The inu-youkai lord and his human child stood absorbed in each other within the gallery. Kagome found the scene endearing and felt their mutual affection. A bright flash rudely interrupted their moment. Kagome groaned. The overly enthusiastic crowd had cameras. She watched as an obviously foreign couple approached the inu-youkai taking snapshots and hovering closely, admiring him openly. He had become a tourist attraction, an increasingly irritated one in fact.

"How authentic."

"I think it's kind of showy and overdone."

"It's a distraction to have the two dressed up in kimonos just to promote the exhibit."

"I agree. It's about the art, not the man."

"Look at his sword. You think it's real?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get my hands on his sword."

"He's hot." This last comment came from a woman to her far left, who eyed Sesshomaru with lascivious intent.

Kill me now, Kagome thought, incensed by the group's outrageous comments and behaviour. She wouldn't blame Sesshomaru for itching to slash a few heads. The flash of camera bulbs was immensely irritating as the tourists began to take photos of her as well.

Pushing her way through the mass of people encircling Rin and her lord, Kagome reached him just in time to sense his youkai spike. She instinctively put up a barrier, but did not know where he was aiming. There were so many people.

The loud sound of cracking glass broke her concentration. She swirled to the noise, heart dropping. The foreign man was cradling what was left of his camera in his arms, grief-stricken at the sudden, inexplicable destruction of his expensive wide-lens manual, exploding into little pieces in spontaneous combustion.

Well, that was one way to avoid getting your picture taken, she thought, thoroughly impressed. Sesshomaru was looking smug, one sardonic eyebrow lifted in challenge to the remaining gallery-goers.

"Let's go, show's over." Kagome shooed the persistent ones away and turned to grin at Sesshomaru.

"Nicely done, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed to him teasingly.

"I was aiming for his head."

"Aha. So you weren't really trying to kill me in the past. I was merely caught in the path of your poorly aimed attacks."

He passed her and moved towards the exit.

"Aim is irrelevant, since you habitually run in front of any incoming attacks." His tone lacked warmth and Kagome knew she had gone too far.

"What is Sesshomaru-sama talking about, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked worriedly, not happy that her two favourite people were not getting along.

"Nothing, Rin. We had a small disagreement."

Souta scoffed and said, "He doesn't seem capable of small disagreements. Not without it ending in violence."

"Shush, Souta. You don't know him."

"And you do?" He yelled back.

Kagome didn't answer right away, waiting until she reached the inu-youkai lord, now standing on the pavement.

"I trust him, Souta. As Rin does, as you should." She wanted him to hear, to know.

* * *

The foursome strolled leisurely down the sidewalk and Rin had cajoled Sesshomaru into staying for the rest of the day. It was the last time she would be with her lord for a long while. She talked excitedly about all that Souta had shown her so far. He listened with endless patience as they headed towards the gardens located in the city centre. Rin knew of his unspoken affinity for them better than anyone, a trait inherited from Inutaisho. 

"How is Jaken and Ah-Un? I miss them."

"They have been properly punished for not protecting you."

From me, Kagome thought with a wince. About to apologize to Rin and to Sesshomaru once again, there was a sudden high-pitched squeal from the immediate vicinity. She saw the inu-youkai grimace at the horrible sound, like the dying scream of a stuck pig.

"Oh my god, it's HIM!" Kagome saw them. A group of three middle-school students in school uniforms, hyperventilating in happiness at seeing their idol.

Kill me now, Kagome thought for the second time in an hour. Sesshomaru had been here less than a day and already had the makings of a fan base of adolescent girls.

They pushed her aside, in their rush to get near the inu-youkai.

"He's as pretty as they said."

"Look at his hair!"

"It's silver!"

"Why didn't we go to the art show earlier?"

"I'd go everyday to see him."

All three of them sighed dreamily and stared at the youkai wide-eyed in adoration.

He looked in desperate need of rescue as one tried to brush his hair.

"Don't touch me." His voice as cold as she had ever heard it.

"Oooh." The trio skittered away from him as one, deterred, but fascinated nevertheless. There was a moment of welcome quiet as they looked at each other in wonder.

"He's so cool!"

"What a deep voice!"

"It matches his cool make-up!"

"He's so bad-assed but I can't help being drawn to him." One girl began teetering towards him, arm outstretched.

It was almost amusing to see Sesshomaru's face drop, crestfallen. She was about to intercede when she noticed the shortest girl with a pair of scissors in one hand and a camera in the other. She was inspired.

"Girls! I'm afraid he's only on temporary loan to the art exhibit for the day."

They eyed her suspiciously and did not welcome the female intrusion.

"But if you would like, I'm collecting donations for the gallery. In return, you get a complimentary photo with him."

Sesshomaru's narrowed gaze shifted to her and she was fairly confident that he didn't know what was a photograph was.

Above the shrieks and giggles of joy, Kagome mouthed the words, "Trust me," to Sesshomaru and winked, feeling playful.

"Oh, photos! Like the ones Souta and I had?"

"Yes, Rin." Her brother confirmed, but watched the proceedings apprehensively, expecting the inu-youkai lord to eviscerate someone at any moment.

Kagome took advantage of the reassuring fact that Sesshomaru would not kill humans, especially girls so close to Rin's age, and more importantly, while in her presence. Better than a subduing spell, she thought with an inward smirk.

"That's right. Get real close together now." She had taken the Polaroid camera from the shorthaired girl and prepared to shoot, hands shaking from repressed laughter. The girl with the scissors was now trying to extract a sample of the inu-youkai's hair.

Sesshomaru growled, batting away the wandering hand holding the strange apparatus, and staring at Kagome with deadly intent. Remembering his recent interaction with another camera, Kagome erected a barrier against possible attacks from his youkai. One incinerated camera was enough for today.

Sesshomaru frowned, but then looked at Kagome's smiling face and the similarly delighted expression on Rin's and resignedly subjected himself to whatever game the two were enjoying so much. The mildly irritating human girls hovered around him like bees.

"There. All done." Kagome handed the developing shots to each of the girls, keeping one for herself. They happily gave her all of their money in return.

She pocketed the cash and gleefully thought of the extra ramen she could buy for Inuyasha and Pocky's for Shippou and...

Then she saw the aggravated Sesshomaru still surrounded by the troupe of tiny girls. She would buy him something too, slightly chagrined.

Rin was gently tugging on her sleeve and looked hesitant.

"Can I have one with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh, of course, Rin!"

The girl shyly approached her lord, seeming to wait for his approval.

Kagome watched as they spoke quietly, Rin taking out photo-booth snapshots at one point to presumably show Sesshomaru what photos were. He said something low in response and Rin grinned happily, moving to stand beside him.

Kagome raised the camera and shot the picture. She returned the camera and ushered the reluctant girls away, deciding that she had tortured the inu-youkai enough for one day. Besides, who knows what he would do to her when Rin was out of sight?

As they continued their walk to the gardens, Kagome glanced down at the photograph in her hands, inadvertently smiling.

She had caught them in motion, neither looking at the camera. Rin gazed up at the inu-youkai in obvious adoration while a serene Sesshomaru looked off in the distance, seeming content.

* * *

They were resting on a bench watching the sunset. Kagome had been utterly surprised when Sesshomaru had sat down with her, not knowing he could appreciate something so mundane. He must have seen countless in his lifetime already. 

This Sesshomaru was different somehow, so unlike the inu-youkai lord she had known in the Feudal era who was constantly on guard and ready for combat.

The kimono-clad pair drew much attention amidst the fragrant blossoms, their elaborate costumes all the more remarkable against a backdrop of swaying sakura trees and colourful petals drifting softly around them. It drew the gaze of one aged man who recognized Kagome even in her strange kimono.

"Kagome!" The scratchy voice called out.

She looked up to see her grandfather heading towards her. In a panic, she stood up and stepped in front of Sesshomaru's seated form, motioning urgently to Rin and Souta to her side.

"What are you wearing, Kagome? It is too hot for a kimono."

"Well, I suppose you can say I got heatstroke the next time someone asks why I'm sick."

"Who is this? Souta's new girlfriend?"

Her brother blushed furiously and wanted to smack the old man, respect for elders be damned.

"No, she's from the Feudal era."

His face lit up at this, always excited to talk to someone who had direct contact with youkai.

"You have seen youkai then?"

Rin nodded uncertainly, slightly afraid of the maniacal gleam in the old man's eyes.

"A nice girl like you should stay far away from the damned creatures." Grandpa gave Kagome a meaningful look at this point. "Some girls are just too block-headed to see danger under their very nose and continue to befriend youkai." He paused dramatically and shouted in exaggerated incredulity, "Befriend youkai!"

He snorted and ignored Kagome's pleading look.

"Grandpa, stop-"

"There's only one way to deal with youkai!"

Kagome closed her eyes in prayer. Please let it not be sutras. Not sutras, not sutras, she chanted in her mind.

"Sutras!" He displayed his precious horde of bound paper. "I just got these at the antiques convention. Can you imagine? In pristine condition!" He almost caressed them in loving attention.

"Look, Kagome." He said, stepping closer. "Can you feel their awesome spiritual power?"

"No! I mean, I can sense it just fine from here, Grandpa, really."

It was too late.

"Who's that sitting behind you, Kagome?"

"No one. I-"

"I am Sesshomaru." The inu-youkai lord had arisen and regally stepped past the barrier of bodies that they had tried to form around him. He began to walk away, tired of the old man's prattling.

"Wait, you look familiar, young man. That hair, those eyes." Kagome sighed in self-pity, cursing her lunatic family.

"Stay back, everyone! It's a youkai!"

All three of them collapsed as one in exasperation on the recently vacated bench.

"I will deal with this, Kagome!" He said fingers inching to his sutras and keeping a gimlet eye on the youkai threat.

"I know your weakness for this particular pretty one. Inuyasha was strong as a hanyou, but he will no doubt be stronger now as full youkai."

Kagome stared at her grandfather wearily, wondering what he was rambling on about.

"Inuyasha! You used the Shikon no Tama to become full youkai! You no longer have human blood so I have no qualms about using my spiritual power on you now!"

Sesshomaru did not seem to appreciate being mistaken for his half-brother.

"I do not wish to kill you, old man."

"Your threats are useless. I will vanquish you, foul youkai!"

He whipped out four sutras, one between each of his fingers and threw them, plastering onto Sesshomaru's exposed skin at his face, neck and arms. He then proceeded to jump erratically in a wide circle around Sesshomaru, chanting with his rosary beads.

"Evil, begone!" He yelled at the end of a full rotation.

Sesshomaru stood, patience at an end, plotting the most satisfying way to kill the old geezer.

Then Kagome was in front of him, rapidly removing the preposterous sutras and apologizing profusely for her family, young and old included. Her soft and nimble fingers deftly bushed over his kimono, smoothing out wrinkles and straightening his armour. His irritation disappeared instantly, and he discreetly inhaled the scent emanating from her hair. It soothed his youkai more effectively than anything she could say.

"I do not kill harmless old men."

"Old? Harmmpphh-" Souta had covered his hand on the overactive mouth of his senile Grandpa.

Kagome was grateful.

"Sesshomaru." She did not know what to say to him. He had tolerated being harassed by her lecherous teenage brother, crazy tourists, rabid fangirls and her senile sutra-tossing grandfather. Not a particularly good impression on his first day in the modern world, of her family or of the general population.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I will make it up to you."

"Yes, you will."

She looked at him, suddenly on guard again.

"Did you have something particular in mind, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked dryly, a sparkle in her dark-blue eyes.

"Always." His answer as cryptic and disconcerting as the inu-youkai himself.

* * *

Boo. Hope you like! Sesshomaru likes Kagome again! YAY YAY! I thought this chapter was completely hilarious when I wrote it and if the gods are kind, you thought so too. I love angst but humour is so much more fun. 

Anyway, thanks for your reviews. What do you think? Should I be mean and ask for a certain number of reviews before I post next?

Not a threat, just a not so subtle hint. :)

Till next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...BOO me.

* * *

"Youkai."

Kagome was about to object that there were no youkai in the modern era when she sensed them herself. Her mind went into overdrive at the implications before Sesshomaru roughly pulled her behind him, next to Rin, Souta and her grandfather who had sense to keep quiet before the inu-youkai's intensity. They had been walking home from the gardens and were only a block away.

She heard Sesshomaru's low growl and looked past him to see the threat. There was only a dark-haired man strolling calmly towards them, inconspicuous and thoroughly mundane in corduroy pants and matching grey sweater. But as he neared, Kagome had no doubt that he was youkai, could feel his energy muted but surging in agitated bursts.

"State your intent, youkai." Sesshomaru's quiet voice rang in the silence of the empty street.

The young man paused in mid-step, seeming surprised that Sesshomaru had recognized him. He must be using an elaborate disguise, or some kind of spell that could conceal his true appearance for he looked completely human on the outside. It would explain why she had not encountered any until now and Kagome could not help but wonder how many youkai still existed.

He had resumed, continued his advance without speaking a word and Sesshomaru was understandably irritated. He drew Tenseiga.

"Wait. He may not be hostile, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said quickly as she watched the youkai approach. He looked so familiar. His grey eyes intent upon her now, unwavering. Kagome did not feel threatened by his gaze. As he returned his attention to Sesshomaru, Kagome gasped in sudden realisation. Inuyasha. This man bore a striking resemblance to the hanyou in his human form, so much in fact that Kagome found herself checking his body for the injuries he had sustained his recent fight with Sesshomaru. Her logical side knew that it was impossible, that this man was not only in perfect health, but he also did not smell like the hanyou, or move like him. Besides, he was clearly full youkai.

She was unprepared for his voice though, so familiar and warm.

"You're both here." He said in obvious delight.

Kagome was utterly confused. How could this youkai know them in the modern era? How could he know how to find them on the only day that they had planned to stay in this time?

"Who are you?"

There was no time to explain it seemed. He turned swiftly around and looked off into the distance. A high-pitched beeping from the contraption on his wrist caused him to glance down with a snarl. Activating something, they watched in bewilderment as a tiny map projected itself above his wrist, tiny red dots flashing and moving rapidly between parallel lines, presumably representing a street. Holograms? What the hell was happening? Kagome thought in stunned disbelief.

The projection suddenly disappeared and he rounded back to face them.

"You need to go. Now." His voice urgent.

Sesshomaru was getting sick of these games and being ordered around, especially by an upstart youkai.

"You will answer her question." Sesshomaru did not appreciate the manner in which the youkai was looking at Kagome. It was a mixture of yearning and fear, highly appropriate towards a woman so obviously under his care.

"There is no time. You both must go to the well."

His startling statement captured their attention. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome in question and she shook her head in silent communication. No one should have known about the well except her family and Sesshomaru's.

"Please." The young man was pleading now.

"I sense more youkai approaching. They may not be as friendly as this one."

"Friendly." Sesshomaru's tone suggested that if Sesshomaru lacked the dignity to snort, he would have.

"I see you've always been the reasonable one." The stranger said with a grin at Kagome and she almost grinned back at his infectious warmth.

"Take Rin back. I will join you shortly."

Kagome hesitated, then nodded, looking at the confusing young man before them.

"Be careful, Sesshomaru." Then left with the others, futilely protesting and asking questions which she could not answer.

"You should go, too."

"You have not answered my question."

The two youkai were silent, an odd-looking pair with one dressed in a kimono and the other in modern-day clothes. Both were waiting for the youkai that approached them.

Neko-youkai, Sesshomaru thought as they appeared across the street. It seemed that they would survive until this era. How unfortunate.

There were only three of them, clad in unusual gear with an assortment of awkward looking weapons hanging from their vests. The leader headed to the front, his dark eyes glaring at Sesshomaru with burning hatred. This one was a mature youkai, hardened with long years. They were not in disguise and were ready for combat. With him, apparently. Sesshomaru flexed his claws, anticipating the battle to come with these modern youkai.

"Where is that cute miko of yours, Sesshomaru-sama?" The bastard cat knew his name, and the mention of Kagome made him curl his fist in irritation. Just how the hell did all these youkai know so much about him?

Sesshomaru launched himself towards him, as did the stranger who had become his newest ally. In response, the three neko-youkai fled. Not in retreat, Sesshomaru thought in sudden panic. They were heading to the shrine.

Growling in cold rage, he chased them down, striking the nearest with his poison whip and flinging the cat down the shrine steps. He had no time to finish him off and continued toward Kagome and Rin. She stood in the grounds before the house, calm and collected. He sensed her barrier. Good girl.

"I found you at last, little miko. Your pitiful barrier will not work this time." The leader taunted and aimed some kind of cylindrical weapon at Kagome. Her eyes widened and the energy blast bombarded her barrier field mercilessly and with unexpected power. Sesshomaru could only watch, embroiled in his own fight with the two other neko-youkai whose energy weapons were unfamiliar to him. Some contained purifying miko energy and Sesshomaru could barely block it. His partner was having more effect, however unwillingly Sesshomaru would admit it. He seemed to be prepared for these strange attacks and countered them with his own. It would seem that battle tactics and weapons had changed dramatically in 500 years and for once in his life, Sesshomaru was apprehensive. He looked at Kagome and did not know if he could protect her. Her barrier held on, but was wavering under the constant strain. She went on her knees.

It was enough. Sesshomaru blocked his opponent's latest strike and instead of going on the offensive, he rushed to her side and scooped her into his arms. He ignored her dazed protests and headed to the well, glancing back to see the newcomer heading off the advance of the two remaining youkai. He had already killed one.

"No! We can't leave yet. I have to protect them!" Kagome struggled within his hold, furious and desperate to be free.

He looked down at her tenderly, knowing that she could not see his smile in the near pitch-black darkness within the well house.

"You are leaving. I will protect them." His arms tightened around her for a moment before throwing her down the well.

"Sesshomaru!" Her indignant shout disappeared as blue light engulfed her body. He returned to battle and did not look back.

The upstart youkai was not doing too badly, but his enemies were not giving up. Sesshomaru had to admire his form and agility as he dodged and counter-attacked with surprising speed. He prepared to join the fray when a loud pulsing sound disturbed him. It was coming from a spherical contraption, lights flashing only a few feet away from him.

"Sesshomaru!" He looked up to see the young youkai rushing towards him with incredible speed.

There was a deafening burst of purifying energy and Sesshomaru watched as the weapon at his feet exploded. He felt no pain, only the body of the youkai above him, now pinning him to the ground.

The neko-youkai were advancing to see the aftermath of their cowardly attack and Sesshomaru grabbed the unconscious form of the youkai lying on top of him, both thrown to the ground by the blast.

He could not defend against these weapons, especially with this injured one. For the first and only time in his life, Sesshomaru retreated. He would not risk the life of the one who had inexplicably saved his own. The well was close now, he would make it.

"Don't worry. They don't know about Rin. You were their only aim." Sesshomaru was surprised to hear him talking.

"I will take you somewhere safe. Then I will return to kill them all." He vowed to the boy dying before him and noticed absently that his disguise was gone, destroyed by the explosion. The silver-haired inu-youkai was pale, each cheek marked with a single blue stripe.

"Unnecessary. There will be none left." He lifted his arm weakly to show Sesshomaru the smooth spherical object within his hand, capable of such destruction.

"Go." He grinned weakly, fangs gleaming in the darkness. "They won't know what hit them."

Sesshomaru was stunned by his courage, his flippant attitude and was suddenly reminded of Inuyasha. He would not leave him here to die, however honourable he may think it was. Much too young and too naive.

He jumped with the boy still cradled against his chest, feeling the familiar light surround him and landed safely on the other side.

His arms were empty. The boy was gone.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the well, ready to jump back in to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind. It was her family in danger and it was her time, damn it! It was her responsibility.

Then blood hit her nose and she lifted her gaze towards the village. Indecision rocked her. Why was she always choosing between those that she loved?

Her feet were already propelling her towards Kaede's village as she fervently prayed that Sesshomaru and the unusual stranger would protect her family and Rin from the modern day neko-youkai who seemed as intent upon harming them as they did in the past.

She passed by soul-stealers winding through the trees and paused in shock. Kagome tried not to think about what could have possibly happened in the short time she had been away and flew towards her companions. Be safe.

They were all there by Goshinboku, faced off against their enemy as fearless and determined as always. Kagome almost collapsed in relief as she caught sight of Inuyasha, looking weak but whole, using Tessaiga as support. They battle had already begun and the attacks had already given her away. Miyako was back with Toukijin, the needle-like energy blocked in turn by Hiraikotsu and Tessaiga. She could not see Shippou anywhere and was relieved to not have to worry about him in battle. Hopefully, Sango had hidden both him and Hideaki somewhere far from the combat.

"Just give me Tessaiga." Miyako's cold voice intoned.

"Keh. Over my dead body. You already have Tenseiga, remember? Don't be greedy." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's irony.

"Give it to her, Inuyasha." The cool voice rang out in the clearing and it shocked everyone into momentary inaction.

Kikyou was pointing an arrow at him, unwavering and unhesitant.

"Kikyou. What are you doing?" Inuyasha's surprised voice was gruff with care.

"I need it."

"You should have asked me if you wanted it."

"I am asking now."

Kagome watched the hanyou in clear distress and confusion.

"You can't do this, Kikyou. Why are you with that monster?"

"I have been offered a new chance at life, Inuyasha. They have the power to send me back. Don't you see? I can change the past, stop Naraku and we will be happy as we were meant to be. But they need your sword."

Kagome was stricken by the hope on Inuyasha's face. Don't trust her, Inuyasha, she thought fervently.

His voice was pained. "Kikyou, I would give Tessaiga to you in a heartbeat if what you say is true." He paused in strained anguish. "But I can't give over my father's fang to someone who would use it to kill humans."

"Enough of this! I'll take it from your dead body as per your request." Miyako raised Toukijin.

"No! I can convince him." Kikyou said, halting the attack.

Kagome had seen enough as well. She proceeded into the clearing, arrow notched and flaring brightly at the ready.

"Kikyou. He has made his decision. Leave now." She felt no hesitation in shooting the dead priestess and only refrained from doing so on Inuyasha's account.

"Kagome!" The joyful cries of her companions rang out.

"I will shoot you, Kikyou." She loosened her hold over her raging powers and the arrow burned brighter in response.

"Kagome, stop this. She won't shoot me." Inuyasha pleaded with both of the women. "Go now, Kikyou. I will not give you Tessaiga."

A movement caught Kagome's eye and she released her arrow.

"No!" Inuyasha roared, still too injured to move fast enough to Kikyou's side.

Kagome blocked his path in any case and they all watched as the arrow headed straight and true, flew past the priestess and embedded itself into the possessed youkai. The purifying energy burned through her shoulder, and she dropped Toukijin on the ground. The female youkai seemed bewildered and looked at the group before her with fearful eyes. The sword had lost its hold over her.

Kikyou grabbed the wounded Miyako and bent over to take Toukijin.

"Drop it." Kagome had another arrow aimed straight at what would be Kikyou's heart, if she still had one beating in her chest.

"This is not over." Her soul-stealers wrapped themselves around the two woman and they fled into the sky.

Kagome stared at their retreating form until there was not even a speck of them left in the darkening sky. She had not moved, the arrow still poised to strike.

"Kagome." His voice whispered softly to her.

Inuyasha brushed his clawed hand over her tensed arm. The gentle touch broke through her numbness and she dropped to the ground, could feel the tears streaming down her face. The hanyou enveloped her in a hug, murmuring nonsensical things in her ear, worried by her unhinged state. Kagome kneeled, feeling only amazement at her unreasonable sobbing. After all, everyone was safe and she needed to get up right now because Sesshomaru still needed her.

Then Inuyasha stroked her hair and she broke. The strain of the past few hours had pushed her past the brink.

After a few minutes, Kagome grabbed the front of Inuyasha's haori, taking his strength and forced herself to stand up. That was all the emotional breakdown and hysteria that she was allowed for the day. When everyone was safe, Kagome would find herself a dark corner and cry her heart out.

"Are you all right?"

Inuyasha looked at her with incredulity. "Am I all right?"

"Your injuries." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

He said nothing and made a move to gather her in his arms again, no doubt still thinking that she was slightly psychotic from her rapid changes in behaviour.

Kagome walked away from his embrace and checked that everyone was unharmed, then picked up Toukijin from where Kikyou had dropped it.

"Wench, where do you think you're going?"

"To Sesshomaru!" She yelled back over her shoulders.

His mouth gaping, Inuyasha sputtered, "How many times does he have to try to kill you before you finally get it?"

She turned and looked at him, heart thumping in her ears.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. For dragging you into this. But just know that your brother did not hurt you out of spite."

"No. I'm pretty sure he did it out of boredom."

Kagome smiled unwillingly.

"We took his daughter, Inuyasha. Without explanation, without permission."

"For her own good!"

"Yes." Kagome looked at the hanyou and wanted him to understand. "Trust me one more time, Inuyasha. Just wait for me until I return."

She returned to the well, hoping that Inuyasha would listen and not follow her. He was still recovering from his wounds. She did not want him embroiled in a fight that was not his own.

Sesshomaru was already there, shocking her with his expression, bewildered and lost. He was mesmerized by his hands, staring down at them in concentration.

Kagome was simply glad that he was safe and ran towards him.

"Sesshomaru!" She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him for tossing her down the well.

"Is my family safe?" Kagome knew that he would not have come back if Rin was still in danger.

He looked at her, but seemed to stare right through her as he stood, kimono burnt and frayed at the edges.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What happened, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I do not know." It was thoroughly terrifying to hear him admit that he was not in control. Kagome had always assumed that Sesshomaru would handle any situation with the cool surety that she had come to expect from the self-possessed inu-youkai lord. It was startling to realise how much she had come to depend on him. Kagome never questioned his ability to protect her, that is when he wasn't trying to kill her himself.

"Who was that youkai?"

His eyes were unreadable, but darkened at her question.

"He's dead."

* * *

Boo. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Glad you enjoyed the humour of the last chapter.

Furthermore, I am thoroughly reprimanded and will never mention reviews in lieu with threatening not to post again! Alas, I have many weak moments. ;)

SOOOO! Who can guess **the identity of the mystery saviour** of our beloved Fluffy? Mmmm? No prizes or anything, but I suppose I can give a big cyber hug and congratulations to whoever can do it!

* * *

aimdiscord: YAY! Past 40,000...

dumdeedum: Well, I hope you'll continue reading to found out, but I did need Sesshomaru to be in the modern era for the plot. The lightheartedness was unnecessary, but fun.

Esk42: No stooping! Yes ma'am. I will continue to update regardless of poor reception. And I really do enjoy writing this story, thanks for your encouraging review!

eskibaby: The whole well situation will be explained eventually. Notice that our mysterious stranger couldn't make it through?

Paris: Gulp, gulp, damn these things are fattening, but I just can't resist...--bubbles--


	18. Chapter 18

Time. There was once a time in her life when it was a simple concept for her. A mortal in modern Japan, Kagome's life was bound to a single moment, short and fleeting in history. She was naive and carefree, and that was one kind of happiness.

Then there came the well, and Inuyasha. He was another kind of happiness, one intertwined with confusion and loss as her love and life was no longer bound to a single moment, but to another moment centuries past.

Those were simpler times in her life, when the Shikon was incomplete and it seemed as if there was always another jewel shard to chase after. But inevitably, the final shard was found, and the Shikon that once shattered by her sacred arrow, now shattered Kagome's life. Unprepared for its power, its awesome light so easily tainted by darkness, she was frequently overcome by the jewel's memories. In the weeks since she was cursed with remerging with the Shikon, Kagome had come to the uneasy conclusion that her visions, her unusual behaviour, was directly influenced by the auras imprinted upon the jewel through the millennia. The aura of every demon, every human, every hanyou that have ever tried to possess the jewel's power.

Time. There was no time for her now. Her life was no longer bound to any single moment in history. The Shikon forced a confused mass of the past upon her, and an equally confused future.

There was now only one constant in her life.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Her voice sounded unnatural in the suffocating gloom of the well-house.

There was no answer from the darkness.

"Sesshoooomaruuuu?" She called out in a sing-song voice, masking her anxiety at being abandoned.

Again, there was no answer, but she felt the stir of the air and the brush of silken hair against her back as she perched on the edge of the well.

Reassured by his proximity, she remained quiet for an entire minute.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_." She was slowly accepting the fact that if she did not infuse the address with sufficient reverence, he could ignore her for an annoyingly prolonged length of time. And in a battle of will, it was usually Kagome who lost, sorely lacking in a certain virtue.

"Patience." His voice as uninflected as usual in the quiet of the night.

This was the third time they had investigated the well since returning to the modern era. To Kagome's immense relief, the neko-youkai who had attacked them without provocation had disappeared and she found her family safe in the shrine. She had received no explanation from Sesshomaru about the events which occurred after she was unceremoniously threw into the well beyond the terse and shocking pronouncement of the unknown youkai's death. He also offered no thoughts on the identities of the neko-youkai who attacked them and the possible reasons for their assault. All in all, he was his usual silent, exasperating self, and it reassured Kagome beyond words.

Once again, he was alpha and he exuded the unconscious power typical of those born to lead others. He had dispelled whatever cloud that had so disturbed her as he stood gazing at the palms of his hands, looking haunted by some spectre.

As fascinated as Kagome usually was by watching Sesshomaru do something mundane as circling around the well, the light was poor and it was the third performance of this particular trick. For she belatedly realized that investigating for Sesshomaru meant sniffing for clues. He had been inhaling for the better part of an hour and unsuccessfully, she presumed. Kagome knew from experience with Inuyasha that inu-youkai were especially sensitive about their sense of smell, so she kept quiet with what remained of her sense of self-preservation.

"Find Rin. We are returning home." The sudden announcement broke the silence that had lulled Kagome into an exhausted slumber, still perched on the edge of the well.

Drowsily, she lifted her head from her arms and dimly registered his words, looking confusedly around for him. "Home?"

Sesshomaru, unlike his sleepy companion, had no problem with seeing in the dark. He saw her dark head drooping, the long hair falling across her shoulders into the gaping hole of the well. Despite the power that he sensed within her, incredible even by his standards, Kagome still looked so human. If he was honest with himself, the real reason that he concocted the expedition to the neko-youkai lands was to satisfy his own curiosity about this creature who seemed as weak as Rin, but whose power could rival his own. If Kagome was truly an Ancient, then he knew that he should kill her now, before she gained control of her powers and became the spark that ignited another century of war between the already unstable youkai clans. As they had fought to possess the Shikon no Tama, so the power-hungry youkai of all clans would seek to possess her. As he sought to possess her.

His youkai spiked in agitation, and Kagome stirred in her slumber. If Sesshomaru lacked the dignity to sigh, he would have done so in that moment, watching the little human poised on the well, as trusting of him in sleep as she was awake. There was logic in killing, and none in what he had set upon to do.

Sesshomaru had made a decision in the hour of pacing, sniffing, and listening to the sound of Kagome alternately breathing and sighing heavily, having no other way of expressing her boredom. He would do as he planned before the idiot hanyou had decided to kidnap Rin to this human-infested modern era. After Rin was stowed away in a safe place with Myouga, he would travel with Kagome to the northern neko-youkai lands. If he somehow performed a miracle, and she could pass for a human geisha, then Kagome would accompany him as escort. Sesshomaru did not admit to himself that he would enjoy the challenge of teaching the little fiery miko to obey and to harness that unbridled power. It had been too long since he had an adequate sparring partner.

Most importantly, he would take pleasure taking vengeance upon this neko-youkai, Takai and the northern clan for daring to enter his home and endangering what was his.

He lifted the sleeping miko and paused to listen to her barely audible murmuring.

"No, I have to protect them."

His hold tightened unconsciously as he thought of her in battle earlier, holding her weakening barrier against the onslaught of the strange weapons. Despite having no luck in scenting a lead to where the strange neko-youkai had come from, he knew one fact with certainty. They were dead now, and the young inu-youkai who delivered them to their deserved end had the markings of Sesshomaru's clan.

It was Sesshomaru who should have killed every last of those neko-youkai in the Sengoku Period when they had dared to attack him the first time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's been a long hiatus, and you'll probably have forgotten most of the convoluted plot (I know I had to re-read a lot of it :)

I decided that I would write what I planned to at the outset: geisha training!


	19. Chapter 19

"Inuyasha, you should be resting." Sango mumbled for the umpteenth time that night. The sun had long set and it was the new moon. The hanyou was human on this night of all nights, and perched on the well in the familiar pose of overwhelming dejection.

There was no response from the despondent form, hunching even lower towards the well.

Sango looked over at Miroku helplessly. Since Kagome's sudden arrival and equally sudden departure, Inuyasha had been in a state of frenzy. Partly a reaction from the encounter with Kikyo, but mostly because Kagome had abandoned him to go to Sesshomaru, his bastard brother who had attacked both of them earlier that day. He ached with betrayal and anger towards both of the women in his life.

When Sango and Miroku had calmed him enough and restrained him with a tremendous effort from chasing after Kagome, Sango told him the story of Hideaki, the boy who Sesshomaru brought back to life. She told him of how Kagome thought that Sesshomaru had murdered the boy, and sought to protect Rin by sending her to the modern era.

"Stupid wench." Since listening to Sango's explanation about Kagome's actions, it was his favourite phrase to mutter towards the well. He growled in frustration at his helplessness, and he never hated this weak and frail human form as much as he did on this night. Even uninjured, Inuyasha knew that he had no hope of taking on Sesshomaru as a human. He itched for the rush of blood and youkai power that would flood his veins. He awaited the sunrise with a passion.

* * *

Kagome woke with the sun, its rays flitting across her face and rousing her from her first night of sleep undisturbed by visions in a very long time. She did not remember falling asleep or even how she came to be curled on her living room couch. Enjoying the peace of the moment, Kagome lay perfectly still and listened to the noises of the waking city, comforting in its normality.

"You are awake."

Kagome twitched in surprise. So much for normality. She opened her eyes and saw the inu-youkai lord reclining against the window seat, the morning sun outlining his form and striking a molten gold from his cold eyes. It seemed he had been resting there for quite a while. She was usually so sensitive to youkai, but had not given alarm to his presence. It left her wondering if she was foolish to trust so easily.

"Good morning." Still groggy from sleep, the greeting came automatically. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, finding herself at a loss for words. So much had happened yesterday and Kagome felt adrift, lost amidst the hostile reality of youkai, accosting her at every turn.

Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to her turmoil. Instead, he was staring intently towards the floor. More specifically, Kagome thought, at a peculiar bulge pulsating at the bottom of his voluminous pants. Alarmed, Kagome rose from the couch and moved slowly towards Sesshomaru and his bulge, which was now emanating a very familiar sound.

"Buyo!" Kagome rushed towards Sesshomaru and her foolhardy cat purring at the bottom of his pants.

She called his name repeatedly, which had no effect except to encourage the fat cat. Cursing herself for not getting a dog, Kagome hesitatingly reached towards Sesshomaru's pants, nervously glancing at the inu-youkai. His expression was unreadable, but he made no move to stop her, or to slice her head off. So far, so good. Maybe Buyo had a chance.

Kagome knelt at his feet and resolutely set about extricating her bastard cat from his robes. It was no easy task, for her cat was fat and stubborn to boot. It seemed content to stay within Sesshomaru's pants forever and clung on to the silk with his claws with a scowl of determination. Between the mewling of the disturbed Buyo and the groaning of a strained Kagome pulling between his legs, Sesshomaru seemed almost amused.

"What the hell---!" Inuyasha was not.

At the sound of his beloved voice, Buyo joyously let go of Sesshomaru and bounded towards Inuyasha. Taken unawares by Buyo's abrupt change of heart, Kagome strained against thin air, toppled over on to her back.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood to greet his half-brother and inadvertently smothered Kagome with his billowing garments.

Kagome's flailing arms striked at the heavy material and she groaned in frustration.

"Inuyasha, what are you doin---" Her words ended abruptly as the brothers simultaneously drew their swords.

"Kagome, get the hell outta the way. I'm gonna shish kabob his ass." The cocky hanyou transformed his fang and displayed his trademark grin. Sesshomaru did not look impressed.

Finally rising to her feet, Kagome stared both of them down in turn.

"No one is fighting in this house. _My_ house." She looked to Sesshomaru. "Rin is sleeping upstairs, do you want to wake her?"

Without waiting for his response, she turned to Inuyasha. "I know you are angry at me, but do not attack Sesshomaru for my sake because he has done nothing wrong. We are the ones who should ask for his forgiveness when we kidnapped his child and put her in danger." The belligerent scowl on Inuyasha's face deepened at this suggestion.

"Inuyasha, we were attacked yesterday by neko-youkai here. In this era." At this revelation, the hanyou lowered Tessaiga in shock.

"That couldn't be. I would have smelled them."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Apparently your sense of smell is as pathetic as your ability to wield a fang."

"Why don't we go outside and I'll show you how pathetic my Tessaiga really is."

Kagome sighed. Whether in her living room or on a battlefield centuries past, some things would never change. However, Sesshomaru seemed complacent and the Tessaiga was no longer transformed, so Kagome decided not to interfere for the moment and act as referee if anything got out of hand. Maybe they would wear each other out.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting and listening to the brother's ever-worsening insults, Kagome's stomach growled with impatience. It was long past breakfast time and for the first time in weeks, she was hungry. As she sat on the couch, debating with herself about the best course of action, she noticed the sudden quiet which had fallen upon the living room. Looking over at Inuyasha, he had a most familiar expression on his face. A singular expression that was reserved for only one thing.

"Ramen!" Kagome's mother glided into the living room with a tray balanced on each arm and looked incredibly unperturbed by the presence of hostile inu-youkai facing off around the coffee table. The youkai, on the other hand, were taken aback by this unexpected interruption by this happily humming human. Sesshomaru glanced at the proffered tray of omelets, tea, biscuits, and of course, ramen, did an about-turn, and returned to his window seat. Obviously, he expected raw meat of some kind, thought Kagome unfavourably. Inuyasha, however, showed no lack of enthusiasm for her mother's cooking. As Kagome reached for the tray to help her mother with the burden, he quickly grabbed all the ramen, clearly thinking Kagome was possible competition.

"Thank you." Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Her mother simply smiled and whispered, "All conflicts can be resolved with food." Then, she walked towards the staircase and said loudly, "I'm going to wake Rin and Souta up for breakfast, though I can't imagine how they could have slept through all that racket downstairs."

Inuyasha paused in his noodle inhaling to look up with slight embarrassment as her mother's not-so-subtle reprimand. Sesshomaru did not react at all. Lured by food, Buyo made his appearance at the staircase as quickly as he had disappeared at the first sign of trouble. Kagome sped towards him and cajoled the fat feline to the kitchen for her breakfast so that a repeat performance with Sesshomaru would not occur.

When she returned to the living room, the sight which greeted her warmed her heart immeasurably. Everyone, except Sesshomaru of course, was quietly eating and making small talk. It was so normal and homely that she found herself almost forgetting the events of the previous day.

"We are returning home." His abrupt words shattered her fantasy.

Rin put down the ramen, which Inuyasha shared very reluctantly, and said, "Sesshomaru-sama, are you leaving so soon? Rin misses you."

Sesshomaru looked at his human child, and answered, "You are coming with us."

At this, Souta stopped eating and the look of sadness and shock was identical on his face and Rin's.

Everyone stared at the inu-youkai lord, except Kagome, who continued eating her omelet.

"You assume I am coming with you, Sesshomaru. I cannot, for I will protect my family from the dangers I have brought upon them." She did not look at him for a response.

"Look at me when you speak, little miko." Hesitantly, Kagome cast her eyes upwards.

"You cannot protect them for you are weak." He saw her indignant look and gave her no opportunity to retort. "Your barrier will not hold if the neko-youkai attack again, and they will attack again for you are the one they seek." Kagome was furious, but silent, since he merely spoke the truth.

"Your presence draws them here, so you cannot stay." Kagome closed her eyes and desperately tried not to hear the truth in his words.

"What the hell does he mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha's anxious query was half-buried in a mouthful of ramen.

She couldn't answer him, for she was close to tears.

Sesshomaru answered in her stead, never taking his eyes off her, "The neko-youkai had no interest in battling this Sesshomaru. They went after her at every opportunity, and fought me only to get to her."

There was a long pause as everyone digested this disturbing information.

"They must sense the Shikon no Tama." Kagome's voice was eerily calm.

"I cannot sense it." Sesshomaru's statement implied that if he could not sense it, then neither could the inferior neko-youkai.

Inuyasha grudging admitted, "I can't either. But your smell has changed, Kagome."

With a smirk, his half-brother replied, "I'm surprised you noticed, hanyou."

Before the verbal baiting escalated, Kagome stood up and said, "I cannot stay here, but how can I leave you here alone?" She looked towards her mother, her grandfather, and Souta, in turn. Her anguish was palpable in the small room and Inuyasha leaned toward her automatically in comfort.

He reached out his hand to touch her, but froze in mid-air before it dropped to his side.

"I will be here, Kagome. I will protect them." Inuyasha's usual brash demeanour had disappeared as he sought to ease the pain of one he cared for most. She turned to look at him in dismay. In that one look, the miko and her hanyou communicated without words.

_What about Kikyo? She is still seeks you._

_The lives of your family are more important than anything else._

Kagome's eyes were a luminous blue, brimming with unshed tears as she looked at her long-time companion and first love.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." _For putting my needs before Kikyo's, this one time, when I needed it the most._

Kagome felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down. Rin's tentatively hopeful face peered up at her.

"Can I stay now that Inuyasha-sama is looking after us?"

The miko turned to Sesshomaru and said, blinking back tears, "If I go with you, I show you trust. Will you not do the same by allowing Rin to stay here under Inuyasha's protection?"

He made no response, but looked through the window across the vast expanse of city that lay beyond the shrine. Then he drew Tenseiga.

Inuyasha growled, Tessaiga transformed, and he was beside Kagome in an instant. She held up her hand against his haori to stay her protector.

Sesshomaru knelt down and motioned Rin to come to him.

"Rin, take Tessaiga." The bewildered girl did so in wonder. "Do you remember how to erect a barrier with it?" Rin quickly nodded. "Good, if neko-youkai return, use it. Then, when it is safe, return to me. Myouga will be at the well waiting for you." Making sure she understood, Sesshomaru asked her to repeat it to him. Then he rose and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say to the inu-youkai who had shown so much trust.

As he passed by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru said almost as an afterthought, "Protect Rin as you protect the miko. Your miserable life is forfeit otherwise."

He continued past all of them and walked out of the house without another word.

Inuyasha snarled in anger at his retreating form, but did not chase after him for Kagome's sake. She gazed dazedly at the inu-youkai's form until it disappeared into the darkness of the well-house. Then the spell seemed to break, and she looked at Inuyasha's concerned face and the equally concerned faces of her family.

Kagome willed back her grief and tears and smiled at all of them reassuringly.

"I will miss you all so much."

She hugged each of them in turn. Her mother cupped her face, and said, "I've never understood why you make these journeys through the well, but however much I want to lock you in the closet to keep you safe, I know that it is your destiny. I cannot interfere with the path you have set upon."

"Sis, you better take care of yourself, okay?" Souta punched her shoulder lightly.

"Okay," Kagome said with a teary chuckle, "As long as you take good care of Rin." She glanced at the girl sitting by Souta's side, who seemed awfully upset over something as she clutched the Tenseiga in her arms.

Kagome bent down and peered into her heart-shaped face.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

The tear-stained face broke as Rin replied, "Sesshomaru-sama is leaving and he is angry with me." Her sobs reflected the sombre atmosphere in the room.

"He is not angry, Rin. He is sad." Kagome kissed her cheek and touched the Tenseiga. "Keep this close by, it will protect you as Sesshomaru-sama has protected you."

"I still don't trust that youkai." Kagome looked over at her grandfather and smiled. "You trust Inuyasha, don't you?"

"Keh." Her grandfather mimicked the hanyou's expression and body posture so perfectly that even Inuyasha was surprised.

It lightened the mood a bit, but Kagome still had one more goodbye. She moved towards Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. Looking into his golden eyes, so like his brother's, she felt so many words of gratitude bubbling up within her. But nothing emerged, for no words were adequate to express her love to him.

So, she simply memorized the features of his beloved face and his adorable ears by sight, and then by touch. He remained motionless and allowed her to do as she wished, slightly uncomfortable by the attention, but caring about her enough to bear it.

Then suddenly it was over, and she was gone. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see her just exiting the front door. It was painful to see her walking away, for her family, and especially for the hanyou. His breath quickened and he sprinted towards her.

Sensing his approach, Kagome half-turned to him, and was completely enveloped in red and silver. They stood together under the blazing noon sun.

"Go." He slowly released her and gently pushed her in the direction of the well.

Kagome did not look back and sprinted towards the unknown future, and the inu-youkai who waited for her.


End file.
